Opción
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Cuando falta poco para que Draco se una a las filas del Señor Oscuro, Hermione se interpone en ese destino, presentándole una opción que puede llevarle a un futuro completamente diferente, modificando así el como se conocen.
1. La Opción

_Opción_

**Capítulo 1**  
><strong>La opción<strong>

Hermione se sentía como generalmente se sentía: satisfecha. Satisfecha porque otra vez había sacado un Extraordinario, esta vez en su, nuevamente perfecta –aunque ella no lo pensase así-, redacción de Transformaciones; satisfecha porque el día, aunque no odiaba el frío o el calor, era agradable en su temperatura, incluso a esas horas de la tarde, poco después de terminar su cena en el Gran Comedor; satisfecha porque había ganado puntos en todas sus clases, incluso muchos extras en la clase del profesor Flitwick; y satisfecha porque, después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, habían servido ese pastel imperial que tanto le gustaba, lleno de sus frutas favoritas.

Y, como esperaba terminar ese viernes de la mejor manera posible, fue a la biblioteca, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, donde lo podía ser ya que no llamaba la atención –nadie estaba a esas horas en la biblioteca, no luego de los exámenes finales, e incluso los Ravenclaws se alejaban de ella-, y donde, además de que el silencio era un bálsamo para el bullicio diario, se sentía cómoda.

Uno de sus libros favoritos –ya leído hace algunos meses, y que le había encantado-, le esperaba en la estantería, estaba totalmente segura aunque no lo había comprobado, es decir, el día anterior estaba allí, y lo más obvio era que siguiera allí. No lo había podido pedir, porque ya había pedido los libros en su cantidad límite, y la señora Pince era muy estricta en cuanto a eso. Pero el libro era _muggle_, y además de que a) nadie estaba en la biblioteca, b) se había encargado de esconderlo entre los demás, solo por si acaso, y c) estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que a nadie se le ocurriría ir a su recinto.

Su recinto era una mesa amplia, con varias sillas, de madera clara y junto a una ventana, escondida por ella, y estratégicamente para que ningún otro estudiante se le ocurriera poner los pies en aquel lugar. Bien, no estaba exactamente escondida, solo que no llamaba la atención, estaba oculta. Eso era, oculto. Entre el estante de Literatura Muggle y el de Revoluciones de Duendes. Ambos grandes, oscuros y con poco material que ofrecer, casi al final del lugar, y con un aspecto poco atractivo. Pero perfecto para lo que buscaba. Y lo que ella buscaba eran muchas cosas: quería un lugar apacible y tranquilo para leer, quería un lugar iluminado, claro y desocupado para estudiar y hacer los deberes, quería un lugar para poder practicar hechizos con su varita, y que nadie se diese cuenta de que lo hacia. Quería ocupar el mayor tiempo posible en él, ya que estaba casi a los finales de su sexto año en Hogwarts, y el próximo sería el último.

Estaba totalmente segura de que sería premio anual. Es decir, ¿a quién más le darían el puesto de su generación? Ella era la más talentosa en el arte de la varita, era la más inteligente entre todos, era la que sacaba mejores calificaciones, y era la mejor maestra y pupila. No era que le enorgulleciese o le avergonzase esas cosas, sino que no las tomaba en cuenta más de lo necesario. A excepción de los Extraordinarios. Eso si que le interesaba. Pues, gracias a su pequeño rincón, ese año había pasado sus exámenes con honores. Cada mañana repetía los hechizos y cada tarde estudiaba los encantamientos. Tenía sus manías, igual que todo el mundo. Sin embargo, no creía en que algunas cábalas, trucos o pociones ayudaban a hacer que fueses más inteligente o que recordaras más, sino que tenía métodos. Sabía a qué hora ella aprendería y absorbería más, sabía a que hora debía estudiar, como debía estudiar y como debía ahorrar tiempo para estudiar. Era simple.

Tan solo debías _pasar del mundo_. Era difícil, pero lo conseguía en aquellas fechas. Y por sobre todo, se le hacía algo difícil y algo fácil. Era fácil, ya que no podía hablar con muchos, pues sus conocidos estudiaban todo lo que no en el año, y era difícil porque todos le pedían ayuda en los deberes y los estudios. Lo cual, a veces sacaba de su quicio a la joven bruja.

-¡¿Es que nunca han abierto un libro?! –Exclamaba ella cuando veía que no sabían nada de nada y necesitaban de su atención como un perro un trozo de carne.- No podré ayudarles si no poner esfuerzo y de su parte para poder avanzar. –les advertía al ver que creían que ella lo haría todo, como si fuera magia. Lo cual, por sobre todo, ella no hacia en esos casos.

Hermione suspiró. Ya había pasado dos estantes idénticos sobre las pociones de los de cuarto año, y le faltaba poco menos de quince pasos para llegar a su preciado refugio. No le gustaba mucho ser de tutora –no, al menos, cuando se lo pedían de una manera imperativa o demandante-, y tampoco tenía unos alumnos muy fáciles de moldear. Pero al final, todos pasaban, aunque algunos al filo de la navaja. Pero al fin y al cabo, pasaban, y volvían a olvidarse de ella hasta el próximo año.

En efecto, si debía nombrar a la gente que le prestaba atención verídica, esos eran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley… a veces Ginny, Luna, Neville, y remotamente, los demás de su curso. Corrió hacia un lado un par de sillas para poder llegar a su refugio, tropezando sin ruido con las mesas, golpeándolas con su cadera. Se escurrió entre dos estantes silenciosa, pero la punta de su suéter se enganchó con un clavo más clavado. Resopló para sus adentros –no quería que nadie le escuchara maldecir en nombre de Merlín en contra de la magia y de los clavos descuidados-.

Bueno, sus amigos actualmente le prestaban atención. Muy remotamente. Eran prácticamente ellos y, ah…

-¡MALFOY! –exclamó ella cuando vio a cierto rubio oxigenado, sentado perezosamente, leyendo. En su rincón favorito. En su refugio.- ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

-Leo, ¿no es acaso obvio? –respondió él, sin verle, demasiado ocupado en su libro. Ni siquiera necesitaba verla para saber quién era. Su aura de "atrévete a decir una sola palabra en contra mía y le diré a McGonagall" lograba exasperarle mucho, además de reventarle los oídos sus "¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de molestarnos! ¡Malfoy! ¡McGonagall dijo que eso estaba prohibido! ¡Malfoy! ¡Ni el poder de Snape podrá librarte de mi furia si me enojas, hurón oxigenado!".

-Me refiero a que haces en este lugar físico, Malfoy. –Dijo ella, con irritación cansada en su voz y algo de oculta incredulidad.- Se supone que nadie, repito, NADIE, debe de estar aquí, mucho menos a estas horas. Cerrarán dentro de un par de minutos, y Pince sabe donde está cada uno de los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué? Dime, Granger, ¿por qué no debería estar aquí? –preguntó él, con aires de niño pequeño, viéndole por primera vez en esa noche, con esos ojos grises que tenía. Esta vez, estaban lejos de tener frialdad o crueldad, pero si burla y un punto de diversión ante el enojo creciente de la chica. Secretamente, disfrutaba mucho al hacerla enojar. Además de que no le gritaba, aunque le dejara algo dolorido luego.

-Pues… -empezó a decir ella, insegura sacar el tema de su refugio. Estaba muy segura de poder dar convincentes argumentos sobre sus derechos, pero que le valdría burlas por parte de él.- pues…

-Hasta donde yo sé, la biblioteca es de acceso libre para todos, toda ella, que cualquiera puede pasearse por ella si se le da la real gana, y, aunque es hora límite para ir a las salas comunes, según veo en mi pecho, la placa dice que soy prefecto, por lo cual puedo estar un rato más tarde que los demás.

-Pero…

-La placa ha hablado, así que si no quieres seguir una discusión que a mí no me interesa –dando un giro a sus ojos, los volvió hacia ella con renovada burla, y algo de exasperación- y que no vas a ganar, te aconsejo que o te sientas y yo te ignoro, o te vas por donde viniste y punto.

Hermione no tenía mucho que rebatir. No quería dejar a ese niño caprichoso y mimado en ese lugar, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de pasar su "momento feliz" en su compañía, ni darle referencias acerca de su rincón, así que optó por lo fácil y seguro: se quedaría, pero tendría que pasar de largo de su momento feliz, y echar ojo a que Malfoy no hiciera nada malo. Tragándose un suspiro, se dirigió a la sección de Literatura Muggle, dispuesta a sacar su libro y hacer frente a la media hora que le costaría el seguro de que su rincón estaría bien, y no sería hecho un lugar de maquinación mortífaga, con sangre muggle en las paredes, libros de magia oscura, marcas tenebrosas tatuadas en la mesa y las sillas. Está bien, tal vez era un poco paranoica, pero aún así no confiaba en Malfoy, ni tampoco pensaba confiar en él.

Y, por segunda vez en la noche, algo le arruino la velada. Sueño de una noche de verano, de Shakeaspeare, no estaba. Y estaba totalmente segura de haberlo dejado la noche anterior en aquel mismo lugar, escondido entre la enciclopedia de Newton y las leyes de la física de Einstein. Perfecto repelente para que nadie lo encontrara.

-"Genial" –pensaba mascullando Hermione en su interior- "absolutamente genial"

Se tendría que conformar con algo de epopeyas de Homero, el poeta ciego, quien aunque era muggle, había tenido amoríos con una bruja, quien le enseñó la magia en su más primitivo estado. Y así, tomando el libro que se le ofrecía por delante, se sentó frente a Draco Malfoy, su mayor enemigo escolar.

Aunque pasaba su mirada, de color miel, por las palabras y frases, no las leía de verdad, sino que más bien pensaba porque algo le resultaba diferente en su conversación con Malfoy. No sabía exactamente qué, pero sí que había notado lo diferente que había sido. Quizás era ella, más cansada y con menos ánimo de pelear. Quizás fue que él estaba muy interesado en su libro, demasiado. Quizás había madurado de sus ideas de sangre pura e impura… no, eso no era. No podía ser. Y eso cavilaba, en que cada vez menos se peleaba con él, cuando se veían no se atacaban como dos gatos alborotados, ni nada parecido. Se eran indiferentes. Y, pensando en eso, vio el titulo que tanto le llamaba la atención entre los níveos dedos de su compañero Slytherin.

-Mi libro… -murmuró Hermione, sin creer lo que veía.

"Sueño de una noche de verano" por W. Shakeaspeare, estaba en las manos del hurón albino de una sola neurona que era Malfoy. De él. Un libro muggle. Su favorito. Lo leía él.

Si que se había confundido. Le hacían una mala broma, el rubio se había vuelto loco o definitivamente, ella se había vuelto loca, pues no era posible que él leyese con tanto énfasis ese libro muggle. No le cabía en la cabeza que un adorador de la sangre pura estuviese leyendo algo muggle. Por que sí, y estaba segura, de que William Shakeaspeare, al igual que Homero, había tenido amoríos con una bruja, él no era mago, y por supuesto que había inventado sus libros a base de su imaginación y no del antiguo mundo mágico.

-Mi libro… -repitió. No podía hablar. Ni sabía que decir. "¿Malfoy, dame mi libro?" Sonaría mal, y él no se lo daría. Incorrecto. "¿Malfoy, que haces con ese libro?" Tampoco, ni se lo daría. Otra vez incorrecto. "¿Malfoy, me podrías explicar como es que a ti, racista superficial, te interesa la literatura muggle de algún retorcido modo?" Aunque Malfoy se lo merecía, era sumamente ofensivo, y ella no era así por las puras ganas que tenía.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –le preguntó hosco cuando ella, sin darse cuenta, le veía de manera ausente, todavía reordenando sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gusta la literatura muggle? –soltó de repente. No lo quería decir, tan solo había ordenado la frase anterior de una manera más convencional y normal, pero definitivamente no la quería decir. Y al parecer, Draco Malfoy tampoco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo… vi que leías algo muggle… y se me ocurrió que a ti… que tú… que te gusta la literatura muggle. –logro decir. Tartamudeaba sí, pero era que la mirada de él se hacia más y más rígida, oscura y fría, lo cual la asustaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Antes, cuando eso sucedía, ella siempre terminaba llorando.

Hermione nunca fue mentalmente fuerte todo el tiempo. Tan solo cuando realmente lo necesitaba, sacaba agallas y enfrentaba todo, hasta el mismo Voldemort. Pero luego se largaba a llorar como una cría, ofendida y enfadada a partes iguales cuando alguien la insultaba, como Malfoy, o la ofendía, como Snape, o la hería, como a veces lo hacía Ron.

-Que yo lea algo de alguien indigno a mí, no es de tu incumbencia, _sangre sucia_, ni tampoco lo que haga. Además, me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa remotamente lo que debería gustarme o no. No negaré que este escritor es bueno, hay mejores, pero es muggle, sin ni siquiera ser un mago de sangre impura. Eso echa a perder todo lo bueno que ha escrito. Ahora, si me disculpas, me alejaré de tu impureza para poder llegar, no sé… -se detuvo, como si cavilara- a algún lugar.

-No tienes derecho Malfoy. ¿Quieres que siga tu juego? Lo haré. Eres la peor persona, además de Voldemort y tu inmundo y horrible padre, que ha llegado al mundo. No me sorprende, de todos modos. Tu asesina y loca tía Bellatrix Lestrange, tu mayordomo y diligente padre Lucius, a todas las ordenes de el otro loco que es Voldemort, a quien no dudó en venderte al lado oscuro. Tu madre, quien a mi parecer no hizo nada por detenerle ni por defenderte…

-¡No hables así de mi madre, Granger, o será lo último que hagas!

-Hablaré mal de Narcissa Malfoy si se me da la real gana, pues tiene razones muy definidas para poder hacerlo. Y tú, hurón cobarde, sé que no serás capaz de ser lo que esperan que seas. Eres demasiado mimado y poca cosa como para ser lo peor que hay en esta tierra: un mortífago. Subordinado de otro, incapaz de brillar por si mismo.

-Mejor mortífago que sangre sucia y rata de biblioteca, Granger, mejor eso a ser lo que tú eres. Todos, me escuchas, todos ustedes merecen la muerte. Merecen limpiar el suelo de nosotros, sangre pura y limpia. Merecen que les den la muerte a todos ustedes. Y aunque tú eres una aberración, una muggle que sabe hacer magia, no mereces más piedad que los demás.

Esas palabras dejaron a Hermione helada. Sabía que algún día, Malfoy sería un mortífago, lo sabía tanto como sabía que Harry acabaría pronto con Voldemort, y mientras tanto debían sobrevivir y mantener. Pero lo creía inofensivo. Sabía que odiaba y aborrecía a personas como ella, de orígenes muggles, mas no que sería hasta tal punto de querer asesinarla a ella, a ella y a toda su familia, a todas las personas, a casi todo el mundo, tan solo por ser lo que eran por nacimiento. Y el saberlo, fue como que la despertaran de sus sueños, después de hacerla atravesar una pesadilla.

-Muy bien. Destruye tu alma, Malfoy, destrúyela, mata gente y ve a esconderte detrás de la capa de Voldy. –Hermione, muy turbada por todo a lo que Malfoy se iba a enfrentar, casi se sentía mareada.

Ella le vió a los ojos, aún buscando un pequeño pedazo de alguna esperanza que le dijera si en realidad Draco Malfoy quería ser un mortífago. Toda la escuela decía eso, que iba a seguir los pasos de su padre, decían que iba a asesinar muggles igual que los demás, que se iba a casar con alguien igual a él, que iba a hacer su vida al lado de Lord Voldemort. Pero ella le habia dado el beneficio de la duda, igual que a todos. Siempre le iba a dar a quien fuera una oportunidad, o dos, incluso tres si se la merecían. Y con Malfoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Y en esos orbes grises, que siempre le veían fríamente, que la hacían sufrir hacia ya mucho tiempo, vio pena, dolor, angustia, y rendición. Lo cual no le hizo ver que fuese a ser un mortífago. Pero tampoco le hizo ver que fuese lo contrario. Era un punto del cual no podía avanzar, y por su bien no podía forzar. Por lo que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, intentando mantener la esperanza y oportunidad que guardaba para él.

-Piensas que todo esto va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero estoy segura, y sé que tú también lo estas, de que no puedes ser lo que ellos son, se que no podrás matar a nadie, pero lo harás porque te obligaran, sé que te odiaras desde le mismo momento en que te marquen con magia oscura ese horrible símbolo. –le dijo, segura en sus palabras. Y ante esas palabras, los ojos de Draco se abrieron, un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Hermione lo notara-. Sé que te arrepentirás, y se que querrás echarte atrás, pero no podrás, pues la muerte te lo impide. Eres solo un niño, Malfoy, y te estas afrentando en juegos de adultos. Eres solo un niño, igual que yo. ¡Maldita sea, sé que eres, debajo de toda tu facha de hombre malo, un niño, igual que yo! –su voz, que se había alzado, al igual que sus pensamientos alcanzaron un pequeño punto de ebullición, se suavizó en ese punto, haciendo que trasluciera lo que sentía en se instante- Sé… que estas asustado, quién no. Sé que no tienes elección entre lo que puedes hacer, que tu padre te vendió siendo un bebé. Pero aún tienes la oportunidad de elegir. Aún puedes pedir ayuda. Aún puedes alejarte de todo de lo que te quiere arruinar, corromper… y matar.

Y, después de dicho eso, se alejó. Sabía que lo había dicho tan solo por el impulso de hacerlo. El impulso de creer en él. El impulso de querer hacerlo cambiar. El impulso de que, de algún modo, hacerle cambiar, de que ella podía lograrlo. Impulsiva. Otra palabra que la podía definir perfectamente.

Como si un rayo lúcido la volviera a despertar, supo un porqué a su impulso: Malfoy, además de ser odioso, racista y creyente en la superioridad de los magos, era tan solo un adolescente, un niño, un niño que tenía derecho a estar asustado y a negarse, que podía equivocarse y empezar de nuevo, que podía ser él mismo y a poder tener seguridad, y cariño, al igual que todos. Pero sus padres y su destino lo encaminaban a un final sangriento y horrible. Podía bien transformarse en mortífago, podía irse al lado del señor oscuro y ser igual que los demás: personas inhumanas que tan solo servían a las ambiciones de una persona con más poder que ellos.

O bien podía ir al lado de Dumbledore. Podía ir al lado de la luz, del amor, y podía ser protegido, podía alejarse de todo lo que significaba el servir al loco de Riddle. Y, si bien quería, podía ayudarles a terminar lo que James y Lily Potter, al igual que muchos otros, empezaron a hacer: terminar de una vez por todas con la vida de Lord Voldemort.

Eran esas dos posibilidades, y él podía elegir cual era la que más le convenía más. Y cual quería más. Pero eso era decisión de él, y solo le incumbía a él. Ella, Hermione Jean Granger, ya había hecho lo suficiente para que tomase razón y todas las probabilidades que le daba la vida. Y aunque quisiera que cambiara, al igual que todos los Slytherins mortífagos de la escuela, no podía hacer nada más que eso, además de que no podía largar un discurso a los que pretendían ser mortífagos, porque no lo querían, y ella no se encontraba tan dispuesta a hacerlo tan filantrópicamente.

Y no tenía porqué preocuparse por ello, después de todo, a ella no le incumbía el futuro de Draco Malfoy. Ni debía preocuparle. Pero, lo peor que podía hacer Hermione Granger, era evitar preocuparse de algo que sí podía cambiar. Podía hacer la redención de un posible inocente. Se alejó del recóndito lugar que tenía apropiado de la biblioteca, y se despidió de Madame Pince, quien ya la conocía y apreciaba. Saliendo, se detuvo un instante ante una ventana que le dejaba ver hacia los jardines, y a lo lejos, la cancha de quiddich, donde los Gryffindor practicaban, donde podría ver un rato a Ron y Harry apasionados por lo que les gustaba, felices ambos aún por verla allí. Un lugar donde podría ser feliz durante un rato, sin preocuparse por el futuro.

Una lechuza, de plumas totalmente oscuras, y de ojos muy claros, la veía a través del cristal, de manera atenta, y sabiendo perfectamente quien era ella. Voló hacia otra ventana, posándose en la orilla de la ventana abierta, donde vió al chico rubio, sentado en la misma silla, con la cabeza entre las manos y tironeándose mechones de su rubio cabello. Ululeó, reconociendo a su dueño. Y el dueño, Draco Malfoy, también le reconoció.

-_Ébano_ –musitó el chico, desganado.- encantado de verte, amigo.

Y la lechuza se acercó a él. Parecía contenta, y con sus grandes ojos le transmitió lo que sentía por él: un gran cariño y sentimiento de lealtad. Al aterrizar, tuvo algo de torpeza, cosa que al joven Malfoy no le paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Ébano?

* * *

><p><em>0508/12_

_Ok, he empezado una etapa de edición de este fic. No me convencía el como quedaba antes, pues le faltaba detalles -¡e incluso hasta a mi me costaba entender todo!-, así que los nuevos capítulos van a salir mejorados, así que... ya sabrán si están editados o no. Mil besos, Casey._


	2. Las razones de Draco Malfoy

_Opción_

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>**Las razones de Draco Malfoy**

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, más que la trama. El resto es de Rowling._

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, viendo hacia el soleado exterior. Su cara reflejaba su melancolía, y sus ojos castaños contemplaban el amanecer. No veía nada, y no pensaba en nada, algo poco natural en la chica, pues su mente casi siempre era un torbellino de ideas, que si se pudiesen ver a fondo, darían tanto trabajo que no sería posible evitar un buen dolor de cabeza. Pero Hermione nunca revisaba y examinaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, a sabiendas de que pensarlos era suficiente. Además de que nunca tenía tiempo, entre las clases Éxtasis, su escaso tiempo libre era para pasear y relajarse un poco, y lo demás lo hacía en tiempo récord.

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, hora en la cual generalmente solía despertar. Era una de las primeras en levantarse, en su cuarto, en Gryffindor y en Hogwarts; siempre predispuesta a dejar la cama en cualquier momento. No importaba si se desvelaba estudiando para el día, semana o clase siguiente, o haciendo rondas nocturnas de los prefectos, siempre despertaba al despuntar el alba o, por lo menos, un poco, poquitín después. Aunque generalmente no lo hiciera en casa. Cuando llegaban las vacaciones y podía ir a casa, pareciera que las sábanas se le quedasen pegadas, o que su cama le llamase de manera inconsciente y eficaz.

Ese día era sábado, y quería aprovechar de pasar un momento acompañada de sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron. Sabía que ambos desayunaban temprano, pero no tanto como siempre lo hacía ella, así que aunque se tardó en ducharse y vestirse, era la primera otra vez. Lo cual le irritó mucho, pues se había tardado menos de lo querido y pensado. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, según indicaba su reloj muggle, que funcionaba con magia, al igual que todo lo muggle que Hermione poseía. Y desde el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor de sexto, el sol apenas se dejaba ver, tímidamente, entre las nubes.

Bajó hacia el Gran Comedor algo desganada y congelada, a sabiendas de que desde las seis de la mañana la comida estaba servida, siendo perfecta a todas horas gracias al hechizo que mantenía la temperatura en los alimentos para que estuvieran siempre frescos y dispuestos, cortesía de los elfos domésticos. Hermione aún estaba en su campaña de la P.E.D.D.O., siendo siempre la única que mantenía viva esa organización. Pero ya había perdido la esperanza de hacer algo en Hogwarts, y mantenía su seguridad en un cargo que pensaba obtener en el Ministerio. Con sus calificaciones Éxtasis, estaba casi segura de que la aceptarían.

Era una locura estar a esas horas en ese lugar, pues aunque era verano, había un frío innatural de la estación, lo cual hacía que el quedarse en cama fuese muy apetitoso. Para todos, menos para la prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Después de todo, cuando estaba siendo prefecta y alumna de Hogwarts, el madrugar era parte de su esencia y de su vida. Sino, pregúntenle a sus compañeras de habitación, que nunca habían visto a Hermione en la cama. De hecho, nadie había visto nunca a Hermione dormir más que sus padres cuando ella era tan solo un bebé.

Y al llegar al habitual lugar, se encontró que otra persona había dejado la calidez de las sábanas para estar temprano en el desayuno. Era un Slytherin de cabellos rubios y piel de una natural palidez, a quien casi todo el mundo dentro de Hogwarts odiaba, temía o ignoraba, siendo estos los más pocos.

-¿Malfoy? –susurró. Él estaba muy ocupado viendo detenidamente lo que estaba en su plato, y ella, temerosa, se acercó a su mesa Gryffindor, viendo atenta a lo que se iba a servir, siendo esta una manera eficaz de no ver al chico.

No es que tuviese miedo de Malfoy, por Merlín que no, sino que… lo que tenía y el porqué de que no quería verle era ese miedo a encontrarse con una persona. Persona a la cual no le caes bien ni esa persona a ti, y el miedo a estar con esa persona, ambos solos. Pero, aún así, era estar como a dos extremos del universo, lo cual hizo que pronto se olvidase de la presencia de su compañero, y se concentrase en lo que iba a comer en su desayuno, examinando lo que los elfos habían servido en Gryffindor.

Pensando y pensando; en que tenía que estudiar esa tarde de sábado de fines de Mayo, cuando todos fuesen a Hogsmeade, así podría volver a estar al día –o, por lo menos, lo que ella entendía bajo este concepto, algo que nadie haría en su sano juicio-, pensaba en que debía empezar a devolver los libros de la biblioteca, para poder estar limpia antes de irse por ese año de Hogwarts, pues le iba a ser algo complicado volver a ordenarse con los diferentes tomos, releerlos, y devolverlos a la fecha justa. Además, estaban sus propios libros que debía guardar muy bien en su baúl, para que no tuviese problemas luego.

Draco, por su parte, dio una mirada furtiva a la castaña, y luego de contemplarla el tiempo que se le antojó, volvió a su plato, de donde no volvió a levantar la vista. Estaba bonita, sería un tonto si no lo reconociera, pero había mejores que ella, según su punto de vista. El sol, que con tanto recelo se ocultaba, daba de lleno en ella, iluminándola, haciendo brillar su ensortijado cabello, que enmarcaba su delgado rostro. Llevaba una bufanda rosa, a juego con su chaqueta, y unos pantalones vaqueros muggle, que sin que él lo notase, remarcaran sus esbeltas piernas. Ella no era una supermodelo como las de los muggle que veían en revistas él y sus compañeros Slytherin, pero tenía su belleza natural.

Un momento, ¿Draco Malfoy pensando que Hermione Granger, _sangre sucia_, era bonita y tenía belleza que la hacía diferente y por ende, atrayente? Por supuesto que no. Draco negó con la cabeza, negando lo que era elemental. Era normal que las chicas fuesen bonitas, pero… ¿él pensando en ella de esa manera? Pues, debiera ser que ella era igual a las otras hijas de muggles de la escuela, era bonita, pero ni de lejos como… ¡Pansy Parkinson! Ella si que era bella, de una sangre inmaculada, delgada, cabello azabache hasta media espalda, muy lacio y con un permanente olor a perfume. Ella, que usaba una falda corta y sólo para él, a diferencia del soso uniforme de Granger; ella, que era capaz de darle besos que le hacían cortar el aliento por lo atrevidos que eran, a diferencia de la monja que era Granger, quien seguro nunca habría siquiera besado a un chico. Pansy Parkinson, que aunque no tenía mucho sentido, era bella. Y por lo tanto, y por ser Slytherin, y por ser sangre limpia, era para él.

Así pensaba el joven Malfoy, renegando mentalmente de Hermione, quien se mantenía alejada de todo lo que pasaba por la mente perturbada de Draco. Ella tan sólo movía su cereal con leche, que ya estaba a punto de terminar –sí, en Hogwarts también había cereal, sólo que, a diferencia de los chocolateados y súper azucarados muggles, los cereales de magos eran algo como las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, dulces y con frecuencia deliciosos-. Y así se hubiera quedado por casi toda la mañana si no fuera por la entrada del resto del alumnado, de todas las casas y poco a poco. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue lo que sucedió en la mesa Slytherin poco antes que un grupo bullicioso de Gryffindor llegase a su lado.

Eran cuatro alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin según sabía, y se acercaban rápidamente, pero sin perder naturaleza, hacía donde se encontraba el rubio Draco Malfoy. Este no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de él, palideciendo aún más si es que eso fuese posible y, obviamente, no demostró nada en su rostro, pero –y esto es algo que Hermione no alcanzó a ver por la lejanía- sus ojos demostraban más que nada. Esos orbes grises estaban terriblemente asustados, y rápidamente se fueron hacia su plato de desayuno, evitando a toda costa ver a sus compañeros de casa. Sabía lo que seguía, y no podía evitarlo.

-Malfoy. –habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que el aludido lo escuchara, el cual seguía perdiendo color segundo tras segundo. No es que fuera miedoso o cobarde, pero ya conocía lo que sucedía cuando esos tipos de séptimo se te acercaban en el desayuno un día sábado de Hogsmeade, y era todo menos agradable.- En el bosque Prohibido, a las tres.

-Ahí estaré. –su voz, que no representaba nada de lo que era en ese instante, pues aunque sonaba de lo más segura, orgullosa y hasta un punto de desprecio, por dentro estaba pensando en lo que le sucedería en la reunión de Slytherins a la que le estaban convocando.

-Eso esperamos. Y no llegues tarde, o será aún peor de lo que ya es. –agregó el que parecía el líder del grupo antes de marcharse él y sus tres "amigos". Después de aquello, y con Hermione viendo atentamente el panorama del que no entendió nada, pareciera que Draco Malfoy había perdido el apetito ese día. Mas no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo, pues sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter estaban ya franqueándola por ambos lados, y ellos charlando animadamente sobre lo que harían al llegar a Hogsmeade.

No entendió el porqué de todo. ¿Por qué lo habían citado al Bosque Prohibido, a esa hora y en ese día? ¿Por qué Malfoy no se había mostrado interesado y bastante reacio a que se acercaran a él? ¿Por qué había palidecido tanto en cuanto había visto que se aproximaban a él? ¿Y por qué a ella le interesaba tanto el saber la respuesta a sus preguntas?

Y, al parecer ella no se mostraba muy animada por el panorama del pueblo mágico para ese sábado, pues Ron, la persona menos perceptiva del planeta –comprobado por seis años anteriores por… bien… todo Gryffindor y Hogwarts-, fue quien lanzó la primera pregunta ante el mutismo de Hermione en su desayuno, escuchando más no metiéndose más allá de lo que significaría "estado Inferi".

-Hermione, ¿qué harás tú en Hogsmeade? –luego de esa pregunta referida solamente a ella, todos en su alrededor se atendieron de su respuesta, pues al parecer de todos, estaba muy poco comunicativa esa mañana, más aún de lo que estaba normalmente.

-Pues, yo no voy a ir a Hogsmeade hoy. –dijo simplemente, con la mirada pegada a un tazón con frutas que recientemente había traído hasta la punta de la mesa. Y con razones, pues la incertidumbre y confusión inundaron los rostros de sus amigos, siendo ella el foco de la atención, lo cual aborrecía.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? –exclamó Ron a viva voz, atrayendo aún más la atención hacia ellos si es que fuera posible eso.

-Mira, Ron, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y nada mejor que un sábado para hacerlo, a mi parecer. Además, no necesito nada de Hogsmeade por ahora, aún me quedan dulces de la visita pasada, incluyendo que ya casi se me termina mi presupuesto, y mamá dijo que no podía enviarme más hasta el próximo mes, y para ese entonces estaré en casa. –argumentó Hermione, dando así por sentado que no tenía ninguna gana de dejar el castillo o los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero Harry al parecer no entendió lo que quería decir, pues volvió a arremeter.

-Hermione, es la última vez que iremos a Hogsmeade en sexto año, y creo que deberías ir, aunque no necesites o compres nada, tan solo por ir y pasear, distenderse un poco, ¿no lo crees? –"Astuto", pensó la chica, pues le había dado argumento por argumento, razón por razón.

-En lo personal, opino que es mucho más importante quedar al día, tengo muchísimas cosas por hacer, como arreglar mi baúl para volver a casa, pues debo devolver los libros que pedí prestados, debo ordenar y organizar mis apuntes de este año, ver que tareas finales me faltan por terminar…

-¡Pero esas son para casi los últimos días de clases! –reclamó Ron, volviendo a servirse en su plato por cuarta vez un trozo de tarta de manzana crocante.- ¡Queda una semana!

-…y terminarlas. Con suerte, podré terminar la mitad de esas cosas solo hoy, y ni que decir si no las termino mañana. Sacrificaré este fin de semana para poder estar libre el resto del tiempo, lo que ustedes deberían de estar haciendo, pero les doy libertad para hacer lo que piensen correcto, más cuando llegue el momento de entregar los pergaminos, no les voy a ayudar.

-Hermione…

-No me interesa. Voy a hacer lo que les dije, y nada de lo que me digan me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Nada. –y, sin decir nada más, se concentró en su plato, que era un tazón de frutas al cual ya nada le quedaba.

Y así, los Gryffindor tuvieron que dejarla en paz, y seguir discutiendo entre ellos la mejor manera de economizar tiempo al llegar a Hogsmeade, y poder hacer todo lo que les gustase hacer. Hermione permanecía atenta a lo que decían, pero no tanto, sino que veía cómo llegaban los compañeros de las otras casas y de la misma, todos preparándose para salir fuera, ya fuera en pareja, en grupo o a solas. Suspiró. El castillo iba a estar muy solo aquella tarde.

Draco caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Salía de las mazmorras, donde había tomado todas las precauciones posibles, y luego de considerar que todo estaba listo, se dirigió al pasillo que le llevaría al aún más frío exterior. Llevaba el uniforme Slytherin de Hogwarts, y encima una capa de invierno, la más gruesa que tenía, guantes igual –o tal vez menos- de gruesos, y caminaba lo más despacio que podía, como si así pudiese hacer que el tiempo se detuviese y poder disfrutar un tiempo más. Pero no podía, y parecía que el tiempo se esmeraba en pasar más rápido, mostrándole la espalda en una mueca de lo rápido que podía correr.

-Claro que eso no va a inmutarme. –se repetía el joven rubio, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, y jugueteando con sus pies, como si fuese en una de las cuerdas flojas de los circos muggles, al cual hace mucho tiempo lo llevó su padre para que viese como los magos ganaban dinero a costa de los muggles. A veces aún tenía pesadillas con los payasos de esas veces, que hacían que se quedase congelado, sin gritar, sin llorar, sin nada, tan solo… nada.

No quería hacerlo. No quería ser el escogido, aunque lo supiese desde ya hace tiempo, cuando leyó las crónicas de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy. No quería creerlo. Prefería pensar que el desayuno tan solo había sido un sueño horrible, algo que no sucedió en realidad, que él no era Draco Malfoy, que el no era Slytherin y que él no simplemente no era. Era preferible. Pero como sabía y alardeaba –junto a muchas otras cosas- a un Malfoy nada le da miedo, nadie puede hacerle sentir miedo, ni nada parecido o relacionado, y no por esta situación debería ser diferente.

Recordó porqué. Porqué iba a ir donde lo requerían. Porqué le habían escogido a él. Porqué él iba a ser el escogido de Lord Voldemort más joven. Y era tan sólo… por ser Draco Malfoy. Por ser hijo de un vasallo importante del Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, por eso.

Ya su padre le había dicho que ese iba a ser el honor más grande que se le hubiese concedido a un joven mago, el ser un mortífago. Y su madre que lo mejor era seguir y ponerse al servicio del Lord, dándole así el perdón de su padre, que año tras año había ido perdiendo su favoritismo a sus ojos. Y su tía Bella, que era dura y cruda con él, y que, sinceramente, era la única –además de Voldemort y los payasos- que le daba terror, le habían convencido con zalamerías y dulces palabras sobre su nuevo amo y señor. Pero ya no sabía que creer.

Hacia algún tiempo, desde que el Lord había vuelto, las muertes, desapariciones y torturas eran visibles y todos sabían quien era. Los padres y familiares muggles de sus compañeros en Hogwarts, los habitantes de las distintas poblaciones de Gran Bretaña, y los que huían, también eran encontrados y asesinados por los mortífagos, palabra y símbolo que él no quería llevar. Le asqueaba lo que su padre debía hacer día tras día, semana tras semana, y que pronto, cuando terminase el verano, el debía hacer lo mismo. Debía asesinar a las personas inocentes, que no tenían voz ni voto en lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico.

-Y no puedo evitarlo. –murmuró. No podía asesinar a una simple mosca con una maldición, pues empezaba a pensar en la vida de la pobra mosca, que solo tenía veinticuatro horas para vivir, y que él le quitaría lo que para ella serían años irreparables, y le daba pena. No servía para ser mortífago, simplemente.

Lo cual no le ayudaba. No había manera de la cual alejarse del destino al cual estaba marcado por nacimiento, y definitivamente no quería morir. Tan sólo le quedaba aceptar de buen talante la marca tenebrosa ese verano, aprender el oficio a manos de su padre y aguantar. Aguantar y esperar a ver que sucedía con la guerra. Esperar a ver si podría liberarse de las cadenas de sangre que le sujetaban al lado oscuro. Y confiar. Confiar en que tal vez, y sólo tal vez el lado de Dumbledore ganase, y él pudiese ser libre. Pero hasta entonces, debía mantener las apariencias, y que ningún pensamiento le hiciese tropezar con su lealtad al Señor Oscuro. No era un destino prometedor, pero él era Draco Malfoy, y esa era su herencia, con el sabor amargo que le confiere el ser algo que se quiere evitar. Pero no se puede.

Draco apretó el paso, caminando más rápido, y llegando ya al hall, el reloj que tenía en al muñeca le dijo que faltaba media hora para la cita. Siguió caminando por el hall hasta las puertas de la entrada, y por allí salió al exterior. Y el día aunque era casi verano, tenía nubes que ocultaban el sol y daban una luz grisácea, agregando que hacía mucho frío, y no había nadie que pudiese ver en los terrenos del castillo. Suspiró, y empezó a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido, a la par que escuchaba tan solo su respiración y el suave sonido que hacían sus pies al caminar.

Cuando llevaba un par de pasos recorridos, una sombra negra se acercó volando, y se posó en su hombro, dándole suaves caricias con el pico en la oreja, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto le quería. Era Ébano, su lechuza, y siempre era así. Aunque tampoco había hecho nada para que dejase de ser un meloso, y le gustaba que alguien le mimase estuviese como estuviese, sea cual sea el bando al cual perteneciera. Tan solo era su lechuza que quería mucho, la tenía desde pequeña, y él también le daba muestras de afecto, dándole dulces y golosinas de mascota.

Ébano, aunque era muy demostrativo, era muy fiel, leal, bien portado y amaestrado por él mismo, Draco Malfoy. Le había enseñado a base de cariño y recompensas, y le había funcionado. Le había enseñado a su inteligente lechuza lo que estaba bien lo que estaba mal, lo que debía hacer y le entendía. Ahora, podía hacer que se alejase un rato para dejarle pensar un poco, o para hacer sus deberes escolares, podía hacer que le trajese _El Profeta _desde Hogsmeade, podía hacer que hiciese trucos para él, y que aprendiese a esconderse cuando llegaba la ocasión. Era una lechuza inteligente. Y ambos se querían a escondidas del mundo.

-Ébano… -la lechuza de color oscuro y ojos claros ululó para hacerle saber que estaba allí- Debes irte cuando yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo, pequeño?

Recibió una afirmación –o, por lo menos, así lo interpretó él- de su mascota, y luego siguió caminando, pensando en lo que significaría la invitación, y lo que haría por él, lo que debía hacer para seguir sus ideales personales y no contradecir los que le habían dado. La invitación era una señal clara e inequívoca de que te convocaban a la legión de Slytherins de séptimo, tradición que iba desde la época de sus abuelos y que aún se mantenía oculta en un secreto a voces.

-Y yo seré parte de ella. –Dijo Draco sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, o a sí mismo, no lo sabía ni le importaba remotamente.- Pero, claro, sin consultarme, pues así es la tradición y yo no soy quién para poder contradecirla. Ya lo pillo. Todos quieren que haga tal y tal cosa, que sea un muñeco o marioneta y que me doble a sus gustos luego de dejarme hacer lo que se me viniese en gana los últimos años, y ahora, luego de decirme que un Malfoy no le responde a nadie, que es independiente y que es poderoso, debo doblegarme a un señor que yo no respeto, y ahora por ser "elegido", debo seguir las instrucciones de Slytherins de años anteriores. Y lo más gracioso, Ébano, es que no puedo decir que no o alejarme, o algo así. Simplemente, debo ser un monigote sin voluntad.

Su voz era amarga, como si pudiese masticar y escupir ese sentimiento, transmitiéndola a través de las cuerdas vocales, viendo que desgraciado era, y que hace menos de un año él creía que era el más afortunado por su dinero, por sus cosas, porque el señor de sus padres había vuelto e iba a haber un régimen de sangre pura, lo cual, según su antiguo parecer, era bueno. Pero luego vio que su "señor", al cual iba a servir luego, estaba loco. Exterminaba a los hijos de muggles y a los familiares de los mismos, torturaba a quien se le viniese en gana y mataba tal y como un dios, creyéndose poseedor de las vidas de los demás.

Ya casi llegaba, y sorprendentemente había tardado un cuarto de hora para llegar a los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Ya casi no aguantaba la tensión que él mismo sentía en el ambiente, y ya casi empezaba a gritar en la soledad que lo rodeaba tan solo para hacer un ruido en tanta inmensidad visible. Y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque a lo lejos vio como se acercaban cinco Slytherin grandes que avanzaban en manada, como si fuesen lobos a punto de atacar, todos juntos. Draco tragó saliva.

Sentía miedo, horror, tensión, sentía que lo habían atacado con un _petrificus totales_, y que el frío se le metía por dentro hasta la medula. Pero se hizo recordar que nadie mandaba a un Malfoy, y que nada asustaba a un Malfoy –con la clara excepción de su tía Bella y los payasos-, por lo que se tranquilizo ante lo que se le venía encima, sabía como terminaría y definitivamente el día no ayudaba mucho.

-Ébano, vete. –Murmuró el chico a su lechuza, quien le entendió, pero al parecer no quiso obedecerle a las primeras, pues aún permanecía reticente a irse.- No quiero que veas, así que vete. –Ébano aún no se quería ir, y le veía con suavidad y molestia con sus grandes ojos claros. Ante eso, Draco murmuró para que le entendiese el porqué.- No quiero que te hagan daño.

El dolor en sus ojos de tan solo pensar a su mascota herida –pues los Slytherin a los que se enfrentaba eran todo menos benévolos con los animales- hizo que Ébano comprendiese, y se fue volando, pero en silencio se posó en un árbol, viendo atentamente lo que sus ojos podían llegar a ver. No era muy grande, ni tampoco muy fuerte, pero se preocupaba muchísimo por la persona rubia a la que tanto conocía y apreciaba. No se iba a perder detalle de Draco, no mientras él pudiese saber porque tenía que alejarse, aunque fuese algo peligroso para él mismo.

Y se quedó todo el tiempo allí, pero no pudo evitar moverse impaciente cuando los Slytherins llegaron, y luego de un par de palabras entre ellos -que la pequeña lechuza no entendió, pero dichas en un tono que a él se le antojo cruel-, se quedó para ver cómo le propinaron un puñetazo en el estómago a su dueño, para luego seguir con golpes a puño cerrado por donde cayeran, sin que el joven Malfoy hiciera algo para defenderse. Ébano no entendía del todo la bizarra situación que estaba viviendo, pero sí sabía que debía encontrar ayuda, y pronto.

_04/08/2012_

_Empecé la edición de este fic el 12/11/2011 (escribí la fechaxD), y así lo haré con todos mis fics para poder explicar mejor todo, agregar detalles, hacer que todo calce, etcétera. __Mil besos, __Casey Malfoy._


	3. Al pie de la bandera

_Opción_

**Capítulo 3  
><strong>**Al pie de la bandera**

Ébano había salido pitando apenas se aseguró de que los tipos que golpeaban a su amo se habían alejado lo suficiente, siendo así un lugar seguro para poder salir de su escondite entre las copas de los árboles. Entonces, y sólo entonces, había bajado a ver en que condiciones había quedado uno de los humanos que más estimaba. Estaba magullado y con sangre, además de que, aunque se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un picotazo afectuoso en la oreja como lo hacía siempre, Draco Malfoy no se movió ni un ápice. Eso le preocupó a la pequeña lechuza, pues generalmente, y aunque no se destacaba por ello, siempre era jovial y amigable con él. Y luego de esperar un minuto a que se levantase, se moviese o hiciese algún signo de seguir con vida, Ébano empezó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás, intentando no molestarlo a él con su vuelo.

Al sentir que la lechuza se alejaba, la cabeza del rubio se había levantado un poco de su posición horizontal de la que estaba. Sus ojos grises estaban limpios de toda sangre, y sus párpados eran los más dolidos: estaban decorados por tonos azules y morados que no le gustaron nada a Ébano, pero se acercó de nuevo, y acarició la cabeza de su amo con la suya cubierta de plumas color carbón. Antes de que Draco dijese algo, su mascota ya sabía que hacer: buscar ayuda, y de una fuente confiable al joven Slytherin. Pero… iba a ser difícil. Es decir, él era tan solo una pequeña lechucita, y Hogwarts era muy grande, además de que debía ir a buscar a la persona correcta. Más aún, ese era uno de los días en los que Ébano recordaba que los alumnos se iban y no volvían hasta que el sol estaba muy bajo en el firmamento. A veces él mismo iba con su amo por las calles que le había enseñado el joven Malfoy hace tanto tiempo, que aunque solo sería un año, era mucho para la joven lechuza.

Sabía que Draco le necesitaba, y dando un saltito, emprendió el vuelo muy rápidamente hacia las puertas grandes que hace más o menos dos horas había cruzado. Había un viento que hacía que perdiese un poco la estabilidad, que inmediatamente volvía a recobrar, y también estaba el frío que se colaba entre sus plumas. Y llegó, pero no había nadie, ni los polluelos ni los humanos crecidos. Sólo el vacío que le saludaba con parsimonia en el momento en que más necesitaba a alguien. Por lo que tuvo que volar hacia otro extremo, sin encontrar a otra persona. Seguramente –pensaba Ébano- los humanos estaban dentro, junto al fuego de la chimenea. Y los humanos que él conocía no servían de mucho.

Estaban una chica de cabellos largos y negros, como sus plumas, que atraía la atención de su amo, y que le hablaba a él como a un bebé. Muy bien, sabía que era pequeño, incluso para ser una lechuza de su edad, pero estaba crecidito y no necesitaba que nadie le hablase como si no entendiese. Estaba bien que fuese lechuza, pero no era tonto. Y luego estaba un chico de piel tan oscura como él mismo. Ese era serio, inteligente, y a veces se empeñaba en dibujar en un papel a una lechuza idéntica a si mismo, pero diferente a la vez. Le caía bien y no era de muchas palabras. Y, por último, había un chico nervioso que acariciaba esporádicamente sus plumas con dedos largos y delgados. Éste… no sabía que pensar de él. Simplemente, no le caía ni bien ni mal. Todos eran "amigos" de su amo, y Ébano les conocía muy bien. Cuando era verano y hacia calor, él debía llevar cartas a esos chicos, que esporádicamente le daban algunos dulces. Y todos eran corbata verde, agregando también dos chicos grandes y forzudos, iguales a dos gorilas que vio una vez en su casa, la Mansión Malfoy, que no se diferenciaban más que nada de ellos.

Llegó a una puerta que llevaba a un patio anexo, que parecía un cuadrado y había bancas de piedra donde los críos se sentaban a hablar, leer o pasar un rato en compañía. Debidamente debía pasar por allí para ir a la lechucería con las otras lechuzas, y le parecía que tal vez allí hubiese personas que le ayudasen, pues dentro de ese lugar abierto al cielo no correría el viento que le movía. Y no se equivocaba. Había algunos alumnos que entraban murmurando algo como "nieve" o "ventisca", palabras que para Ébano no tenían ningún sentido. Eran corbata azul o amarilla. Y pasaban por su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una sola mirada. Y eso que intentaba llamar su atención, pero no servía. Estaba frustrándose, pues todos entraban rápido, protegiéndose de la nieve que empezaba a caer poquito a poco de las nubes que se habían instalado en la mañana.

Y ya se iba cuando una familiar voz le llamó.

-¡Lechucita! –exclamó a viva voz una corbata roja. Era de cabellos castaños y alborotados, y era gentil con él. La recordaba, y era una de las pocas personas que se había ganado su aprecio y la segunda a quien más quería. Ululó, y llegó hacia ella, posándose ligeramente en su hombro, sintiendo las caricias que le daba ella en la cabeza, lugar donde le era irresistible no derretirse. Ella le conocía muy bien.

Pero ella era la indicada. Sabía que no diría nada sobre su amo, y podría ayudarle, ya que era muy inteligente. Cuando se conocieron y él estaba herido, ella le había curado de una manera perfecta, y ahora volaba mejor que nunca. Por lo que se alejó, y se posó sobre la punta de una antorcha apagada. Ya allí ululó tres veces seguidas y rápidas. Necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

><p>Hermione había vuelto de una lectura rápida en un patio interno de Hogwarts, donde no sería victima del viento que se había empeñado en soplar afuera y que no le ayudaba para nada en la lectura, no cuando hacia pasar a toda velocidad las hojas de su libro. Y allí, sentada muy derecha sobre una banca, sin más compañía que las pocas parejas que quedaban además de los tristes árboles delgados y de hojas que adornaban sus copas, había sentido que helados copos blancos la rodeaban, y que esos mismos también caían sobre su libro. Era un libro mágico, de sexto y al cual le faltaba tan solo un capitulo para terminarlo y devolverlo a la biblioteca. Y lo habría terminado de leer si no fuera porque los pequeños copos de nieve se habían vuelto demasiado molestos para su gusto, ya cubierta casi completamente por esa forma congelada del agua.<p>

-Al parecer, el mundo quiere que no termine mis deberes. –murmuró entre dientes, pues perdería tiempo al arreglar todo llegando a su cuarto, ya que se había olvidado –o más bien, había querido olvidar- de ordenar su baúl, regándolo todo encima de su cama, siendo así algo de lo cual no quería recordar de ninguna manera. Lástima que supiera perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Agregando, el frío se le calaba en los huesos, lo cual lo hacía poco apetecible. En cambio, la chimenea de la sala común se veía tan acogedora…

Se levantó de su asiento, y llevaba su libro, pesado y que ocupaba mucho lugar entre sus brazos. _Tontita_, se dijo a si misma, y encogió el libro mediante magia hasta que pudo caber suavemente en el bolsillo de su capa. Entró, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, una pequeña lechuza oscura volaba bajo, cercana a ella. Y la reconocía muy bien, su manera de volar erguida, la manera en que sus plumas se movían en un aleteo rápido y otro lento. Era su lechucita. No era suya, en estricto rigor, pero la quería como si fuese de su pertenencia. Aunque por la manera en que la cuidaba, sanaba, alimentaba, mimaba y todo lo demás, pareciera que ella fuese la persona de la lechuza. Y, como no había manera de saber cual era su verdadero nombre, había quedado como "lechucita".

La llamó por el apodo que le había dado y que su amigo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Y al parecer lo reconoció, pues se acercó a ella, cariñosa como siempre, pero había algo diferente, como si estuviese… preocupada. Si es que una lechuza podía sentir eso, o alguna otra cosa. No le sorprendería, pues si los animales reconocían y tenían un sentimiento de afecto hacía respectivas personas, podrían sentir otros sentimientos hacia las mismas. Y no se equivocaba, pues al separarse, la lechucita corrió –o tal vez el verbo correcto sería volar, se corrigió mentalmente-, y le hizo la señal de peligro, el cual era dar tres chillidos, no muy potentes, pero seguidos; una y otra vez. Lo sabía porque hace mucho, hará cosa como un mes, había encontrado a la lechuza con un ala rota, y no pudo evitar de ninguna manera –o se dejaba de llamar Hermione Granger- el ayudarla. La cuidó y sanó hasta que pudo volar de nuevo. Pero ahora esa lechuza le quería, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione.

Pero sabía que la lechuza tenía problemas, pues sino no estaría tan preocupada, o haría un llamado de auxilio.

-¿Qué sucede, Lechucita? –le preguntó, a sabiendas de que no le respondería, pero si que por lo menos haría algo para hacerle entender. La lechuza le hizo un gesto con los ojos, grandes y de color claro, y voló hasta otra antorcha, más lejana a la que estaba parada. La siguió, y al notarlo, la lechuza siguió volando, hasta no detenerse e ir lo más rápido que podía, con Hermione corriendo detrás de él. Denotaba urgencia, y la chica no era quien para retrasarla. Las estatuas, las armaduras, las pinturas, y los pocos alumnos que vagabundeaban en el helado castillo pasaban rápidamente, como si fueran tan solo parte de su imaginación, sin tocar ninguno ni detener la mirada en ninguno de ellos. Eran tan solo la lechuza y la chica.

Salieron a la escasa luz del día, que entraba por las ventanas, y la lechuza siguió volando, con una Hermione que la seguía a paso veloz, pero sin correr desesperadamente, pues sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, además de que estaba un poco mareada por la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba por su cabeza. No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía su amigo: el Bosque Prohibido. La nieve que corría, además del viento que la acompañaba era lo suficiente como para que ningún ser vivo estuviese a la vista, y no presentía que lo que fuese estuviese en buenas condiciones, al frío y la nieve. Pero no se detuvo, y siguió caminando.

Al ver que la velocidad de la lechuza disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba, ella también lo hizo, sin entender hacia donde la llevaba, pues pareciera que estuviese buscando lo que quería, sin detenerse más de dos segundos en el mismo lugar. Y así estuvieron un corto tiempo en el cual Hermione volvió a tener aliento, esperando a que su amigo encontrase lo que tanto le preocupaba. No quería pensar lo que hacía que la tranquila lechuza estuviese en ese estado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para no pensar, pues al parecer la lechucita vio algo, y se dirigió en picada hacia un punto entre los árboles, y como Hermione estaba a una distancia de unos doce o quince metros, apuró el paso.

-¿Ébano? –murmuró una voz débil que no supo reconocer, y al saber que era humana y no estaba bien, se apresuró aún más. Pero eso no fue nada hasta que vio una parte roja, como si estuviese con…

-Sangre. –murmuró Hermione, asustada y muy preocupada por lo que veía. Parecía caer en un estado irreversible de pánico, pues las palabras "ser vivo", "sangre" y que ella estuviese cerca, siendo la única con mentalidad clara, si es que ella la tenía en ese momento, la hacían estar así. ¿Algo peor? El no tener calma. ¿Calma? ¿Cómo tener calma cuando hay alguien sangrando, herido, por poco perdiendo la conciencia? Pero ella era Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor, una estudiante, la mejor de su generación. Debía tener nervios de acero, mano firme y mente clara. Esa era ella, y nada podía hacerla cambiar. Nada.

Con esa mentalidad de si misma, y ya más segura, siguió caminando, hundiendo sus zapatos en la ligera capa de nieve. Y lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña lechuza, que estaba siendo acariciada suavemente por una mano larga y blanca, pálida y algo salpicada por sangre, como creía. De esa mano de dedos largos y uñas en apariencia perfectas, surgió un brazo que estaba cubierto por una capa negra y un suéter del mismo color. No lo reconoció, pero supo por la forma que era una extremidad masculina. Vio también que la persona estaba sentada débilmente en el tronco de un árbol que estaba en el interior del Bosque, pues no podía ver a simple vista a la lechuza o la mano y el brazo. Pareciera como… como si se estuviera escondiendo del exterior.

También empezó a ver una pierna alargada, y delgada como el brazo. Finalizaba en un zapato escolar, y no podía ver aún nada que pudiese decir quien era o a que casa pertenecía o algo parecido. Se apresuró, mordida por la dentada curiosidad, quien le daba alas a sus pies para llegar más rápido, pero también agrandando su curiosidad para que la impaciencia se lograra aparecer en ella. Pareciera que los últimos metros que le separaban del herido eran eternos, y corrió hasta llegar, ya harta de los preámbulos que se había hecho pasar para llegar. Hermione llegó, después de correr por Hogwarts, atravesar la fría nieve y el veloz viento, y sentir mucho, desde curiosidad hasta preocupación y pánico por el desconocido alumno.

Estaba cansada por la carrera, y su respiración estaba agitada, pero se agitó aún más cuando vio quien era, y en que estado. Era un muchacho de su año, de la casa Slytherin, e inequívocamente sabía quien era. Era Draco Malfoy. Su piel, muy pálida, era una señal inequívoca de que era él, acompañándole su cabello rubio claro, su porte y postura que aunque estaba magullado y muy mal herido, era orgullosa y lastimera. Y no había terminado de creerlo cuando sus ojos cerrados se abrieron, mostrando fríos y sufrientes ojos grises, del color mercurio, que la increparon un segundo antes de dirigirse enojados a la lechuza, que estaba junto a él.

-¿Granger? ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?

Su voz… era suave y fría, pero se mostraba rota, y le parecía haber escuchado ese tono. Como… como si estuviese conteniendo sollozos, pues las palabras salían de golpe, siendo doloroso decirlas y escucharlas. Sus ropas estaban ajadas y rasgadas, siendo victima de desgarrones y agujereadas por las maldiciones que seguramente le habían lanzado, además de estar manchadas por sangre. Era inequívoco también. Sus ojos… cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella, vio que estaban limpios, pero magullados y de un color entre azul y morado. Hermione retuvo un grito. Estaba asustada, al verlo. Esa mañana, tan sano y orgulloso, y ahora, lastimero, sufriente y herido. Parecía… no, no parecía que diese su brazo a torcer, pues, después de todo, era Slytherin y era Malfoy. Su nariz y boca sangraban, seguramente menos profusa que antes, pero se notaba que había perdido sangre. También los raspones, cortes y suciedad se notaban mucho en su blanca faz.

-¿Qué te han hecho? –dijo Hermione, viéndole directamente y solo a él, pues cuando se movía, hacía una mueca o gesto del dolor. Le dolía.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que observas a una persona herida, sangre o parecido, ¿no, Granger? –masculló entre dientes Draco, desviando la mirada hacia su lechuza o hacia la oscuridad del bosque. No quería moverse. Le dolía muchísimo, cada movimiento, parpadeo y respiración era un sufrimiento. Sentía como si le atravesasen muchas dagas y cuchillos, que le quemaban en aceite hirviendo y que le hacían reventar la cabeza. No podía moverse, y el frío se hacia más y más notable. Pero no quería que nadie, y mucho menos Granger le viesen así. Ni tampoco quería que le ayudaran, nadie. Le dolía como los mil demonios, pero no iba a aceptar los restos de Granger. Simplemente no quería, su orgullo Malfoy y Slytherin se lo impedían, y no iba a ir contra ello. Eso era su mentalidad y su conciencia.

-No, pero esto es casi una matanza. ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte algo así? –Hermione más le veía y le examinaba y peor se sentía. ¡Cuándo debía sufrir! Y aunque fuese el hurón albino, serpiente rastrera de Malfoy, no iba a dejarlo allí, no podía.

-Supongo que no estarás aquí para darme lástima que no sientes y que no necesito. Lo mejor es que te vayas. –dijo Draco con su habitual voz baja. No quería, le picaban los ojos de las lágrimas de dolor y humillación, le dolía todo, y mucho, pero no iba a dejar que se acercase.

-No es eso. Para nada. Yo… no puedo dejarte aquí. –respondió, más segura de lo que decía, y no creía que Malfoy la echase así sin más cuando se veía que no podía lograrlo. Ni soñarlo.

-Si que puedes. Déjame. Ya en un lenguaje más dramático y que espero que escuches, ¡Déjame aquí, no me importa morir! Pero yo lo digo para que te alejes y me dejes, Sangre sucia. No te necesito, puedo solo y quiero que te vayas. Debes irte. –las palabras eran duras, y afiladas, pero Hermione, lejos de rendirse, se sintió más motivada que nunca. ¡Quien le decía a Draco que le llevase la contraria a la Gryffindor, que así sentía que debía imponer su razón!

-Malfoy, estoy siendo razonable, así que escúchame y podremos llevarte al castillo, estas muy mal herido… -empezó siendo paciente, ignorándole casi totalmente, a él y su tono, pasando por alto los insultos dirigidos a ella.

-No te pido ayuda, no quiero ayuda y no necesito ayuda, y menos de una sangre mugrienta y sucia. Ahora, vete. Y no vuelvas, yo me las arreglo solo. –terminó, entre dientes y más pálido que nunca, como una hoja de papel. Al intentar moverse un poco hizo una mueca de dolor, y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Hermione.- Aléjate de mí, yo llegaré al castillo por mis propios métodos… en un rato. Estoy bien, y aunque no fuese así, puedo llegar por mi propio pie a Slytherin. Repito, estoy bien.

Esa afirmación, que era todo menos verdad, hizo que sus ojos llamearan, enojada. ¡Cómo podía decir eso, si apenas podía respirar y hablar, con la ropa agujereada de maldiciones! ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡No era una inhumana sin sentimientos como para dejar morir a alguien así!

-¡Malfoy, por lo que más quieras, por Merlín, Circe y todos sus mohosos antepasados, cállate! ¡Me necesitas, apenas sé si tienes algún hueso roto, algún órgano herido o lesión interna! ¡Te callarás y te ayudaré, o sufrirás las consecuencias de dejarte así! ¡Te dolerá si es que me enojo, y no querrás saber que ocurre!

-¡Me importa un comino lo que me suceda, con tan solo que te alejes y no vuelvas! ¡Déjame! Nadie debe preocuparse por mí, nadie debe, nadie puede, nadie quiere. Yo debo poder solo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? –Draco, que ya no aguantaba más, y sin que quisiera hacerlo, soltó una lágrima, que corrió por su blanca y sucia cara, hasta perderse en sus labios. Esa muestra de debilidad, o de sentimientos, hizo ver a Hermione lo delicado de la situación. Draco necesitaba ayuda, pero no iba a pedir porque iba en contra de lo que pensaba y aceptaba. Y, con suavidad, se hincó, quedando así a su misma altura. Le dolía, casi tanto como a él verle en ese estado. Era doloroso, pues veía claramente como sufría. Y era ilógico. No entendía ni remotamente porqué le dolía tanto verle sufrir. Pero dolía.

Hermione vio que también que él no decía esas cosas de corazón. Lo decía por defenderse, él y su orgullo herido. Ella podía bien irse, ofendida y sola, llegar al castillo, pero Draco no. Él estaba muy mal herido, y no podía aceptar ayuda, Merlín sabe porqué. Ella era la que tenía ventaja en esa situación, y él estaba en desventaja. Su parte sensible le llamaba a ayudarle, saltar y atravesar todos los obstáculos para llegar a él, tan solo por querer. Querer llegar allí.

Vio como cerraba sus ojos, y ella acercó su mano, lentamente, y algo temblorosa, hasta tocar su rostro. Acarició suavemente, con las puntas de los dedos el congelado rostro de Draco, haciendo que abriese sus ojos, viéndose ambos, cruzando sus miradas. Draco no entendía porqué lo hacía, o porqué sentía, pero era agradable. Agradable que le acariciase así, que le viese así, sin temor ni odio en su mirada, que estuviese a su lado, calida y confortable. Aunque fuese su enemiga, aunque fuese hija de muggles, aunque no pudiese estar cerca de ella. Aunque el destino y el pasado los separara.

-Necesitas ayuda. –Sólo dijo- no puedo dejarte así, o incluso podrías morir así, herido y congelado. Podrías sufrir una hipotermia. No puedo dejarte así. –repitió.

Draco no dijo nada, pero asintió suavemente. Y ella sonrió, levantándose y empezando a hablar viendo hacia el castillo, calculando la hora y el tiempo que tenían.

-Te llevaré con Madame Pomfrey. Llegaríamos en…

-¡NO! –gritó Draco. Se leía el horror en sus facciones, como si pensase lo que sucedería si lo hiciese.- No podemos. Si lo hacemos, me irá peor que antes, nadie puede saber esto. Granger, no podemos ir a ver a un profesor. Ébano te trajo porque sabía que no lo harías, no puedo, no puedes, no debemos.

Estaba intranquilo, y Hermione no le comprendió en su totalidad. Lo más razonable era que le constasen a un profesor, pero… también algo lógico era que buscasen represalias. Y definitivamente si era algo peor, lo iban a matar. No, no podían decirle a un profesor.

-Si no le decimos a un profesor, ¿estas seguro de que no seguirá esto? ¿No te volverán a atacar?

-Granger, sé sobre esto y sus razones, y sé que no seguirá. Solo es un ataque, como lo llamaste, y nada más. Claro que esto lleva más cosas de las que quisiera.- Terminó murmurando. No se veía bien, y al parecer el hablar lo había debilitado mucho, por lo que Hermione decidió tomar decisiones que se amoldasen a su situación.

-Debemos ir a un lugar vacío, sin personas, pues supongo que nadie absolutamente puede saber esto, ¿no? –Draco negó, cerrando los ojos- entonces, debemos ir a un lugar inhóspito, pero con las cosas que necesito para hacerte sanar. Además, debe ser tranquilo y temperado para una máxima recuperación. También no debe ser visitado por nadie, pues nos tomará tiempo el sanarte, y debes estar seguro solo allá dentro, por si necesito salir, y lo haré. Pero donde ir... –Hermione recitó todo esto, buscando y catalogando los lugares que se le ocurrían, sin saber donde. No podían ir a ninguna sala común. ¿Alguna aula desocupada? Existía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, no eran lugares equipados ni temperados o tranquilos. ¿Casa de los gritos? Peligroso, y los mismos detalles que el anterior. ¿Cámara de los secretos? Además de no poder ir, sería peligroso. ¿En medio del Gran Salón? Hermione, te estas desconcentrando, y no te llevará a ninguna solución. Solo piensa, piensa y piensa.

Y, como si una linterna se encendiese en sus mentes, llegó la solución a la mente de ambos, pero como Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar, la única voz que se escucho fue la de Hermione.

-¡La sala de los Menesteres! ¡Allí debemos ir!

-Muy bien, Granger. –Ironizó él, hablando a murmullos.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues… no estudiaremos los hechizos para movilizar cosas y personas hasta séptimo, y no recuerdo el hechizo ni nunca lo he hecho, así que… supongo que te tendré que llevar a lo muggle. Lo importante es saber si sobrevivirás hasta llegar allá. ¿Estas dispuesto? Tendremos que ir hasta el quinto piso, además de evitar a todos, cruzar los terrenos hasta el castillo, y todo a cuestas.

-La pregunta es… -respondió Draco entre dientes y con una mirada determinada- si tú puedes llevarme a través de todo ese espacio a cuestas.

-Lo haré, ya verás. –_Nunca dejara de ser un Malfoy_, se dijo Hermione mentalmente,_ pero bueno, ¿Qué esperaba?_

-Eso espero. No quiero quedar lisiado por toda la vida. –dijo Malfoy, ya con más fuerzas y menos lucidez. _Esperen un segundo_, volvió a pensar a si misma,_ ¿acaba… de hacer una broma? ¿Conmigo? Debe de estar más golpeado de lo que creí._- Espero que nadie nos vea, o si no mi reputación se verá arruinada.

Y con eso, la risueña mente de Hermione se volvió una molestia.

-Un Malfoy no deja de ser nunca un Malfoy, ¿cierto?

-Por una vez estas en lo correcto, Granger. Sí, un Malfoy no deja de ser nunca un Malfoy.

Hermione le ayudó a levantarse, y tomándole con una mano por la cintura, y la otra sujetando la mano de Draco en su hombro, empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por el rubio. Ella cargaba la mayor parte de su peso encima, por lo que no se le hacía muy difícil caminar a Draco, pero el estar tan desconectado hacia que tropezara con frecuencia o caminase a ciegas, con tan solo la guía de Hermione como forma de no caer. Hacía frío, corría el viento y caía la nieve, esa nieve que hacía que se derritiese luego en los calcetines de los estudiantes, que las lechuzas se congelasen y que el castillo cerrara sus puertas, abriéndose solo a los estudiantes que volvían del frío exterior.

Tardaron un rato, y al llegar, un panorama desalentador hizo caer en cuenta a Hermione: la Sala de los Menesteres quedaba en el quinto piso, y sería complicado, agregando que debía evitar a toda costa a los pocos profesores que quedaban en Hogwarts –pues la mayoría había ido a supervisar Hogsmeade- y a los alumnos desertores. No fue tan complicado como esperó, ya que no había nadie en los corredores, pero los fantasmas, criaturas que no se detenían ante las inclemencias de las festividades exteriores y el clima, corrían por los pasillos, deambulaban por allí o se entretenían un rato cantando baladas o conversando entre ellos o cuadros. Más de un par de veces tuvieron que esconderse en un pasillo desierto, a esperar que el fantasma pasase. Y que decir si encontraban a Peeves, pues así terminaba la misión. Es decir, Draco herido y con sangre en su rostro y ropa+ Hermione que le sostenía con él casi inconciente + Peeves + castillo vacío + nadie a la redonda más que profesores metiches = desastre. Por lo menos para ellos.

Al fin, pudieron llegar al quinto piso. Iban lentamente, pues faltaba poco y no querían hacer ruido innecesario. O eso habrían hecho Draco y Hermione si no hubieran escuchado al poltergeist en el pasillo a sus espaldas, el cual estaba separado por una puerta. Y, a coro con los gritos de Peeves, estaba Filch también refunfuñando y declamando contra él. Pero lo que hizo que se le cortara la respiración a Hermione fue que, en un descuido, avanzó sin ver y chocó de frente con una armadura que allí estaba, haciendo que cayera y todas sus partes metálicas cayeran desparramadas, haciendo un gran barullo imposible de apagar.

-Oh, no… -murmuró Hermione, recuperándose de la impresión del ruido, solo para escuchar un grito. De Filch.- Oh, no. Por Merlín, ¡oh, no! –murmuraba la chica.

Y Draco también soltó un murmullo de maldición, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía, por lo que tomó fuerzas de ningún lugar, y se esforzó por ir más rápido, en lo que Hermione le secundó, casi corriendo a través del pasillo, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible frente a la sala de los Menesteres antes de que Filch los viese. Lo cual era complicado con él herido, ella un manojo de nervios y un pasillo largo frente a ellos, Filch a sus espaldas y Peeves, quien se encargaría de mencionar a todo Hogwarts de una manera ruidosa que ellos estaban allí. Lo cual no era ni mucho menos bueno. Hermione ya lo imaginaba, lo cual le daba alas a sus pies. "_GRANGER Y MALFOY –_por no decir cosas peores en insultos- _FUERA DE SUS SALAS COMUNES, Y UNO MEDIO MUERTO… CASTIGADITOS SERÁN, COLGADO DE LOS PULGARES COMO EL VIEJO FILCH LO HACÍA… JEJEJE…"_

Muy bien, su mente era poco imaginativa en cuanto a Peeves, pero no era tonta. ¡Merlín, no! Llamarían a la Jefa de su casa, iría castigada, o aún peor por no llevar a Draco a enfermería en su momento. O llamar a algún profesor, o alguna salida como esa. Detención, quedaría una mancha imborrable en su expediente, perdería su oportunidad de ser Premio Anual el siguiente año. Todos sus planes a la basura, era lo peor que le hubiese sucedido. Iba a ser lo peor de lo peor, un castigo. ¡UN CASTIGO! Era para escribirlo con palabras mayores. La profesora ya le había dicho a principio de año que con su expediente perfecto de calificaciones y sin ningún problema en el orden público de Hogwarts, iba a ser la siguiente Premio Anual, la mejor en su generación y en toda la historia. Pero ese título se iría, se esfumará, se lo llevaría el viento… seis años al tacho de la basura.

-Es aquí… -murmuró Draco, cuando veía que Hermione estaba demasiado distraída con su rostro contraído por el horror. Ella se despertó, y al ver que Filch aún no llegaba (Gracias, Dios, Alá, Merlín, Jehová, cualquier divinidad que me escuche, ¡gracias!), dejo con cuidado a Draco en el suelo.

De inmediato pasó tres veces delante de la puerta invisible que allí estaba, apareciendo una puerta tangible y visible, grande e intimidante, pero que para Hermione eran las puertas del cielo. Casi escuchaba los coros de los ángeles cuando abrió la puerta y fue cegada por una luz blanca, más fuerte que la del pasillo. Era su salvación. No Filch, no Peeves, no McGonagall, no castigo, no desastre ni expediente al tacho de la basura, no nada. Y eso era gloria en su apogeo a la chica, le sabía a almíbar.

-¡Vamos, ya falta poco! ¡Filch no nos debe atrapar! ¡Anda, vamos! –exclamaba en voz bajita la castaña, mientras que a toda velocidad levantaba a Draco del suelo y lo llevaba a cuestas, y medio arrastrándole, hasta llegar dentro y cerrar la puerta, justo en el momento en que escuchaba que una puerta se cerraba con estrépito al fondo del largo pasillo.

Allí dentro, Hermione llevó al herido hasta una cama grande y blanca, suave y tibia, donde lo hizo descansar, por fin. Al ver que la luz era demasiado potente y molesta para los ojos de ambos, y seguramente más para los claros de Draco, bajó la intensidad con su varita, ocupándose en sacar las prendas de Draco, sangrientas y ajadas, hechas jirones por los golpes y hechizos. Y así, Draco solo quedó vestido con el pantalón, pues como esperaba, lo peor se concentraba desde el tórax hacia arriba, ensañándose con los golpes a puñete. Tenía muchos hematomas, pero gracias a Merlín ningún hueso roto. Raspones y cortes, además de golpes eran lo que principalmente eran lo que cubría a Draco. Su nariz estaba rota, y no dudaba que le hubiesen partido algún diente. Parecía que se empezaba a hinchar en algunas partes, y Hermione fue rápidamente a un mesón que parecía escritorio, donde había algo parecido a una vitrina. Díctamo, esencia de murtlap y bezoares eran lo que principalmente componía, además de muchas otras medicinas mágicas contra el dolor de cabeza, el sangramiento de narices descontrolado, pociones ante el dolor descontrolado, _crecehuesos _y esencia de dulce con sabor a menta –para hacer de la recuperación más dulce y deliciosa- que en realidad no tenía mayor resultado que el de aumentar la endorfina en el cerebro, al igual que los demás dulces, pero esta estaba mágicamente alterada, de manera que se podía combinar con cualquier poción. Claro, generalmente no se usaba, pues se consideraba una pérdida de dinero, ya que las pociones –o por lo menos para alguien como el profesor Snape- debían ser y estar con el sabor original.

Y al lado de la vitrina, había un pequeño armario, lugar en el que había y sacó vendas, pastillas muggle, piruletas de colores y suero para evitar la deshidratación, además de muchas agujas. Hermione tan solo sacó el alcohol y las vendas, además de una buena cantidad de piruletas, preparándose para pasar un largo rato en dejar a Draco tal y como estaba antes. Subió un poco la temperatura de la chimenea, para que Draco no sintiera el frío, y acercó una mesita auxiliar para poder dejar todo.

Vio el reloj un segundo, y la hora le dio tranquilidad, pues tenía mucho tiempo por delante para terminar su tarea. 17:00 hrs.

Mezclando un poco, tomó dos vasos, donde vertió un líquido verde moco, con la consistencia del agua, y en el otro uno de color rojo, de sabor metálico y más gruesa. Se acercó, y sosteniéndole suavemente desde la base de la cabeza, le ayudó a beber. Claro, luego de que Draco se negara suavemente, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces, y sin abrir ni un poquito la boca.

-Eres un desconfiado, ¿lo sabes? –le dijo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, casi en un tono burlón y maternal.- Debes confiar en mí, que te voy a curar y que vas a sanar. ¿Entiendes? Además, soy una Gryffindor. Aunque quisiera, y no quiero. –Se apresuró a añadir- hacerte mal, no podría. Sólo son pociones. Para compensar la sangre perdida y para darte vitalidad suficiente.

Luego de eso, Draco se dejó atender, y luego de recibir algunas pociones más –pociones para calmar el dolor y para aumentar las defensas, todas estas simples y sin ningún sabor en particular, ni delicioso o repulsivo-, Hermione le hizo dormir con un hechizo, así con el poder para curarle físicamente.

Y tomando agua tibia que sacó de una llave allí presente, y un pañuelo limpio, procedió a limpiar a Draco, hasta dejarlo impecable. Con cuidado, para no hacerle sufrir innecesariamente, pasó el pañuelo por su rostro, deteniéndose suavemente al perfilar sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, el contorno de su cuello, sus orejas, el principio de su rubio cabello, y así, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente limpio. Sacó la esencia de díctamo, y con una mota de algodón, empezó a esparcir por donde parecía que hubiese sido golpeado por una maldición, y también donde un pequeño hilillo de sangre empezaba a correr. Eso hizo que cicatrizaran más o menos las heridas, pero aún quedaba trabajo. Con el alcohol, y otra mota, fue terminando lo que el díctamo había cerrado, para evitar que los gérmenes hiciesen de las suyas.

-Ya pronto estarás listo… -murmuró, y con su varita y diciendo suavemente hechizos de curación simples, para los cortes, cerrándolos y haciendo que su piel se viese nívea y tersa, como siempre. Los practicaba cuando encontraba a Harry o Ron con pequeñas lesiones de ese tipo, y las cerraba de tal manera que nadie se daba cuenta. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y al terminar con eso, Hermione tomó un botecito con crema verde de olor penetrante, tomando una porción con las yemas de los dedos, esparciéndola por los moretones que tenía, que en un rato más desaparecerían por completo. Era algo cansador, pues había que esperar a que se absorbiese por completo para que hiciese un buen resultado. Finalizando con la más pequeña de esas lesiones, lo despertó retirando el hechizo, pues necesitaba que despertase más o menos por completo para que se pudiese cambiar y dormir.

-Despierta… -le susurró. Pero no daba ninguna señal de haber despertado, o de moverse, por lo que Hermione le sacudió el hombro suavemente, con el mayor cuidado posible. Nada.- Vamos, debes despertar… despierta… -pareciera que nada funcionase con él, y empezó a sacudirle con ambas manos, ya hablándole más alto.- ¡Despierta, despierta! ¿Qué no oyes? ¡Despierta!

Y así hubiese seguido si no fuera porque una pequeña sonrisilla se asomó por uno de sus labios, como si se burlase de sus intentos. Y eso si que Hermione no lo toleró.

-Bien, si no es por las buenas, por las malas será… -y tomando su varita con un movimiento amenazante, acercó su boca a él, unos centímetros hacia la derecha. Y colocando la varita en su garganta, como si fuese un altavoz.- ¡DRACO MALFOY, DESPIERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE! ¡Y ENOJADA SOY PEOR DE LO QUE HUBIESES IMAGINADO NUNCA, GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE FLOJO SLYTHERIN!

Ante eso, y dando un salto en la cama, Draco se despertó, casi echando a correr. Y enfocando a la figura castaña escasamente iluminada, se calmó. O eso parecía, más o menos.

-¿Por qué gritas como una banshee? –exclamó, con un mohín de niño ofendido.

-Si despertaras cuando se te llama, no sería necesario que eso sucediera. Nadie me puede reprochar sueño pesado después de ti.

Draco le vio con fijeza, entrecerrando los hinchados ojos por el sueño, y con un ademán poco intenso, antes de responder.

-Me diste una poción para evitar el dolor, lo cual me calmó y me quedó todo el cansancio, agregando que me hiciste dormir mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo no esperar que las sábanas se me pegasen?

-Pues… -Hermione, desviando el tema, se sentó en una silla cercana, viéndole cansada, pero satisfecha. Vio el reloj, que daba su hora, diciéndole todo el tiempo que había trabajado: 20:30. Hermione se levantó, y sacó de un armario que había visto en la pared desde hacía un rato, unas telas de color blanco. Se acercó a Draco, y las dejó con cuidado encima de su regazo. Con el buró vacío, Hermione tomó un vaso, donde vertió una cantidad de poción verde, en otro una morada, en otro una anaranjada, y las dejó todas encima de las mesa, y procedió a explicar, señalando las pociones y los vasos correspondientes.- Estas son pociones para la vitalidad, una para evitar el dolor, una para el ánimo y la fuerza, y… -dejó también el botecito de crema verde junto a las pociones- esta es una crema para sanar y desaparecer moretones.

Draco desdobló lo que Hermione le había dado, y descubrió que era: un pijama blanco con lunares de un color más oscuro. Ella guardaba callada todo lo que había usado, y se ajustaba las mangas de la blusa, colocándose las prendas que necesitaría fuera de la sala, como lo eran su suéter de lana tejida, gorro, bufanda y capa. Y dentro de esta, guardó dentro su varita, arreglando todo de manera que se viese lo más correcto posible, sin arrugas o pliegues. Simplemente le gustaba verse así, y no le molestaba remotamente el tardar unos minutos más por ello, aunque siempre se tardaba poco en arreglarse, al contrario de sus compañeras como Parvati o Lavender, quienes tardaban cerca de una hora en la mañana al estar listas. Si ella no fuese la que primero se levantase, ellas serían las primeras en Hogwarts tan solo para verse guapas desde la mañana, maquilladas y despidiendo un aroma fuerte a perfume. Y sin contar el retoque de mediodía después de almuerzo, siendo este un rato eterno en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año en Gryffindor.

Hermione era más simple en cuanto a eso. Una ducha matutina, luego el uniforme en su manera original, ni más largo ni más corto, ni más holgado o apretado, y al final un toque personal como lo era un lazo azul en el cabello o un par de aretes pequeños. Se veía bien, pero era demasiado ostentoso como para usarlo en una escuela, pues al fin y al cabo eso era. Y eso debía ser.

Ya lista, y dando vueltas su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, Hermione pensó en sus amigos, Harry y Ron, quienes llegaban de Hogsmeade. Ya era hora de que estuvieran en el castillo, cenando en el Gran Comedor. Seguramente, si alegaba sus deberes o cosa parecida, podría decir porqué no llegó puntual al lugar. Aunque tampoco había gran expectativa de que esos dos le preguntasen sobre donde estaba. O sobre algo.

Y es que ante los fogosos y nada pudorosos besos de Ron y Lavender, añadiendo las miradas poco disimuladas de Ginny y Harry, era difícil que le prestasen suficiente atención como para… algo. Ellas eran los dulces personales de sus hombres, y a ella le faltaba el suyo. Estaba celosa, pero de la atención que debían prestarle a ella. Es decir, ¡ella era la mejor amiga oficialmente reconocida de ambos desde ya primer año, le debían y ella se merecía esa atención especial de una amiga! ¡Escucharla, charlar, bromear, todo eso! Pero a Ron aunque le enviasen una carta firmada y seria, no atendería en realidad, y Harry fingiría que le prestaba atención mientras intercambiaba esas miraditas con su novia, o Ginny se sobrepasaba estando a su lado. Dulces para hombres.

Pero bueno, no había gran cosa que hacer que luchar, o dimitir. Y Hermione aún no se decidía por ninguna de las dos opciones.

-Bien, eso es todo. Si necesitas algo de ayuda, no te será difícil convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que te caíste o algo así… o puedes llamarme, cualquiera de las dos opciones te vale. –_Ya que no tendré nada que hacer más que leer y organizar-_ Voy al Gran Comedor… -_Claro, Hermione, como si le importara._- Buenas tardes.

Draco no había hecho ninguna señal de que le escuchase, pero la forma en que sus ojos veían insistentemente de la chimenea al cielo, o que sus pulgares jugasen con la tela de la prenda entre sus dedos le decían que debía irse si eso era lo que quería. Y Hermione no iba a rebatir. Por lo que tomó todas sus cosas, incluyendo todo lo anterior nombrado, haciendo ondear su capa alrededor de sus pequeños tobillos. Y reprimiendo un escalofrío, salió al helado corredor, intentando reprimir sin éxito sus pensamientos pesimistas. Tal vez fuera una depresión leve ante la vida.

Y al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, Draco se levantó con lentitud, aún cansado, y se terminó de desnudar, dejando su ropa en un montoncito al lado de la cama, colocándose el pijama, que era tibio y delicado, haciendo que no sintiese nada. Se tomó de un trago todas sus pociones, y al encontrar uno que otro moretón se aplicaba un poco de la crema recomendada. _El que Granger me ayudase era tan solo una excepción necesaria a la regla de ser autosuficiente. Tan solo una excepción necesaria_, se intentaba convencer el chico, negando a toda costa la suavidad con la cual la Gryffindor le trataba, la calidez de sus manos, la tibieza de sus movimientos junto a los suyos, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía cuando pensaba, el dulce calor de sus ojos cuando le veía, el aroma de su piel y cabello… toda ella. No debía pensar en ella, así dictaban su educación y el nuevo régimen que se iba a incorporar, hasta donde sabía.

No debía, aunque quisiese que algún día, alguien le quisiese, sin dinero, compromisos o alguna recompensa más allá que corresponderle. Quería que alguien le apreciase, le amase y le viese con ternura. Lo quería, aunque fuese un deseo, un sueño que no se pudiese cumplir. _Sólo debo buscar, y encontraré_. Eso pensaba, pues eso era lo más seguro, lo mejor. Lo negaría hasta que su corazón dijese lo contrario. _Lo cual no sucederá_. Y Merlín sabía lo que sucedía cuando algo quería. Pues si así era, lo conseguía. Pero debía quererlo de verdad. Y es que Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, no era lo suficientemente deseada por su corazón.

O eso pensaba, cuando se recostó, pijama puesto, mirando el fuego crepitar. No quería sentir algo incorrecto, o que le hiciese doler, si podía evitarlo. Cerró sus ojos, intentando atraer el sueño que tanto esperaba, para olvidar. Lo intentó.

El corazón de Draco sería una joya apreciada para quien supiese conocerla y conquistarla, tan solo para las más valientes guerreras que quisiesen quedarse con el tesoro. Personas decididas y persistentes como Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El titulo "Al pie de la bandera" lo elegí porque me parecía indicado. Significa "mantenerse firme", lo cual definía la actitud de Hermione ante el rechazo de Draco: se mantuvo firme ante los insultos del Slytherin, sin importarle.<strong>_

_**Quisiera agradecer los Reviews, tanto para este fic como para "31 de Agosto", y "Doceava Mariposa". Son los primeros en ser terminados, y ya tengo más ideas que hacer realidad, pero primero lo primero: avanzaré hasta terminar este y luego me dedicaré a los demás. Mil besos y sigan leyendo.**_

_**SélèneCassiopeiaMalfoy (también conocida como Sofía)**_

_**Nombre próximo capítulo: Compréndeme**_

* * *

><p><em>2108/2012_

_Tercer capítulo en ser editado. En lo personal, me gustó mucho la manera en que Hermione trató a Draco, viendo en él lo que los demás no podían, aunque fuese tan solo una mísera parte. Explicaré también la media sonrisita de Draco que apareció aquí en algún rincón de su diario, así que… ¡esperen y busquen! Mil besos, Casey =)_


	4. Compréndeme

_Opción_

**Capítulo 4  
><strong>**Compréndeme**

Hermione estaba como… desconectada. A veces estaba con la mirada perdida, con su tenedor incrustado en su tarta de melaza –había llegado tarde, por lo que la hora de los postres se presentaba en todo su esplendor-, a veces murmuraba algo a sus amigos, o a veces se daba cuenta del espectáculo sin público que hacía, y volvía a ser la Hermione "normal", a la que todos los días veían sus compañeros. ¿Qué en que pensaba? En nada, simplemente. A eso se refiere en "desconectada". Caía en lapsos mentales que podían durar de siete segundos a dos o tres minutos, captando ligeramente la atención de Ginny, quien aunque intercambiaba fogosas miradas con Harry, no era tonta. También sus amigos, quienes al no escuchar a Hermione como reprendía a Ron por tragar todo lo que veía, o a Harry por ser tan poco disimulado. Era algo inusual.

-¿Herms? –preguntó la pelirroja. Ese apodo que le habían puesto porque "era más cool o algo así" no le gustaba, pero como así habían insistido, ocultaba su desagrado, aunque arrugase la nariz en señal clara de que seguía en guerra. Ahora, vio a Ginny unos segundos y luego sacudió un poco su cabeza, como para aclarar ideas inexistentes, y le dio una sonrisa que era claramente falsa, aunque se viese igual que la real. Era tan solo un levantamiento en las comisuras de sus labios.- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no estarlo? –respondió inmediatamente, mordiéndose la lengua al instante siguiente. Que mal mentirosa era.

-Porque no comiste mucho al almuerzo, sino nada, y ahora la tarta de melaza, lo único que has tocado, esta sin un gramo menos y destrozada por tu tenedor. Creo que eso es suficiente evidencia como para enjuiciar de que "algo" te pasa. –los ojos marrones de Ginny la veían fijamente. Era su amiga, y le preocupaba su bienestar, y por eso Hermione no le gritó a toda boca que se metiese en sus asuntos, como lo hubiese hecho con Harry o Ron, o con cualquier otra persona.

-Tan solo… me siento mal. Creo que pesqué un resfriado con el frío de hoy, y debo ir a descansar. –no era así, pero quería salir de allí, pues al entablar esa conversación, Harry estaba pendiente, y Ron poco a poco notaba algo. Sí, debía salir de allí, pues no tenía hambre además.- Iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que me de algo y luego iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Y tomando una manzana entre sus dedos, salió a un paso normal del Gran Comedor. Que no tuviera hambre no quería decir que no necesitase comer, por lo que se obligó a comer esa manzana. El aire que sentía en el corredor por donde iba le hizo refrescar, y su mente volvió a ser lúcida. Podría ir a su cuarto y estudiar o leer un poco, o pasear un rato más. No tenía nada que hacer, pues era de noche, era sospechoso y el estar fuera tampoco era algo que le atrajese precisamente, ya que el frío volvía a estar presente. ¿Qué podría hacer? Y, caminando sin rumbo fijo durante un pequeño tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que su estomago empezaba a gruñir ante más comida que exigía. Sí, tenía hambre, y volver al Gran Comedor –donde ya empezaría a salir el estudiantado, estaba segura-, y el único lugar donde podría ir a buscar algo de comer eran… las cocinas.

-Y comer un poco no me hará nada mal. –se murmuró a si misma en el trayecto.

Entonces, se preguntó por el herido, Draco Malfoy. Hasta donde había visto, nadie lo había extrañado en Slytherin, sino que parecían… querer olvidarlo. Como si hablar de él fuese tabú ese día… y no le extrañaba, pues si le habían atacado así, era por una razón, y se le antojaba que nadie podía ayudarle en la casa de las serpientes, o saber de él. Seguramente creían que estaba desmayado en la nieve inusual que estaba fuera y que el viento le hacía tiritar, en su fuerza máxima. Pero ella sabía que él estaba bien, que estaba seguro y en un lugar temperado. Lo sabía.

Mas, no había visto al chico en el Gran Comedor más que unos minutos a la hora del almuerzo, y en el desayuno no tenía apetito. Así que seguramente estaba muerto de hambre. Incluso le extrañaría que su estomago no se hubiese comido a si mismo en su desesperación por comida, ya que la poca alimentación, la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio ayudaban en ello. Y no era mala gente como para dejarlo así con plena conciencia de eso. Se decidió.

Llegó al cuadro de las frutas, y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, abriéndose al instante para que pudiese pasar al interior. Allí, había elfos que lavaban los platos y cubiertos que se habían utilizado en la cena, otros que limpiaban el lugar, enharinado y sucio, y otros que terminaban de hacer postres que saldrían en repuesto de los comidos. Hermione ingresó al lugar, con el seño ligeramente fruncido ante el esfuerzo que hacían los pobres elfos domésticos. Y, ante la alumna del colegio Hogwarts, los elfos que estaban próximos a ella se acercaron con una actitud sumisa, esperando por sus órdenes. No conocía a ninguno, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de pedirles a ellos. Estaba incomoda al pedirles algo a quienes intentaba proteger de la esclavitud. Su guerra mental de principios estaba en su apogeo cuando una vocecita la hizo prestar atención.

-¡Hermione Granger! –Dobby, el elfo doméstico que trabajaba en Hogwarts por un sueldo y vacaciones, con sus ojos de pelotas de tenis, le hablaba desde su diminuta altura. Era su salvación, pues trabajaba en la escuela, y eso no iba en contra de lo que defendía.

-Dobby, necesito que me des una cesta con comida para dos, por favor. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente. –el pequeño elfo, que estaba vestido con tres gorros (ya que le gustaba alternar los gorros para que todos, incluyendo a los elfos, vieran sus espléndidos ropajes), llamó a otros para que le ayudasen, y otro elfo le ofreció un asiento para sentarse.

Hermione no cabía en su estupor: al parecer, los elfos de Hogwarts eran los más simpáticos de todo el mundo, o por lo menos de los que ella conocía, ya que mientras unos le ofrecían cóctel de camarones, carne y pollo, otros le hacían múltiples reverencias cuando pasaban frente a ella, los cuales eran muchos, y además estaban los que preparaban la comida que le llevaría a Draco. No había sido tan difícil, pues le había pedido a Dobby, su amigo, y él sabía cual era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. _Que bien, Hermione, sigue mintiéndote a ti misma_. Muy bien, había sido muy fácil, y ella sabía como terminaría todo: todos los elfos le servirían, y ella muy campante no haría nada por evitarlo. Dobby fue la manera de que ella no se sintiese culpable, ¿feliz, conciencia?

Bien, no tenía como volverse aún más desquiciada de lo que estaba, ¿en serio le estaba respondiendo a la conciencia que le hablaba desde aquí, allá y más allá tan sólo porque sabía que era lo correcto y lo incorrecto, mentira y verdad? Eso sí que es raro. Pero por lo menos su detector discriminatorio de lo bueno-malo funcionaba, así que, fuera de que ella se respondía a si misma, podría llamarse buena persona medianamente normal.

-¡Señorita Hermione, su cena está lista! –chilló la voz de una chillona elfina doméstica joven, vestida tan sólo por unos harapos.

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y volvió al mundo de las cocinas, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Abrió los ojos como platos, y ante eso, los elfos se preguntaron qué habían echo mal, y otros se empezaban a castigar, golpeándose con cualquier cosa que tuviesen a la mano. Y es que cuando querían, los elfos podían llegar a ser extremistas.

-¿Cómo me llevaré todo esto?

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sentía calidez en todo su cuerpo, arrullado por el crepitar de las llamas, y la suavidad de las sábanas le eran totalmente irresistibles para dormir aquella noche. Agradecía no estar fuera, donde el hielo y el viento congelaban todo, aunque no agradecía precisamente a la Gryffindor que le salvó de todo aquello. Tan solo… para él tan solo había sido tan solo una estúpida actitud Gryffindor. Valientes, nobles, arriesgados y desinteresados. Y, aunque eso había hecho que estuviese perfectamente sano –y cansado como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiese pasado encima-, aún seguía siendo la valientemente estúpida actitud Gryffindor.<p>

-Yo no le dije que me ayudara. –murmuró Draco, adormilado, a su gruesa almohada blanca, igual a la que tenía en su habitación, y también igual a las de todo Hogwarts.

_Pero lo hizo, para y por ti_, le respondió la vocecita que tanto lo desquiciaba. Siempre le llevaba la contraria y le decía "lo correcto" y "lo que debía hacer". Sí, había dejado que la sangre sucia de Granger le ayudase, le curase y le toquetease, y sí, no le había desagradado en lo absoluto, pero aún así, era incorrecto sentir. No debía sentir. Para eso había sido criado y entrenado. Porque desde los catorce años, en el verano, había sido entrenado por su padre y su tía materna para poder ingresar a los mortífagos. No había sido agradable, ni tampoco le había gustado o había querido hacerlo. Pero debía. Y desgraciadamente para los Malfoy, había muchas cosas que se debía hacer aunque uno no quisiese.

-Como yacer ante Lord Voldemort como un borrego indefenso. –volvió a murmurar.

Y todo el esfuerzo de intentar merecer ser uno de ellos había dado frutos, recompensa que él no quería. Sería un vasallo de Voldemort, y lo sería a principios del verano, ya que desde que había cumplido los dieciséis, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange habían hecho que Draco fuese el conejillo de indias de su generación, el primero en ser reclutado y el segundo en ser espía de Hogwarts –pues Severus era el primero, aunque para Draco la actitud de su padrino fuese sospechosa-. Por eso, y por lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, Draco ya no podía hacer marcha atrás.

En eso pensaba el príncipe de Slytherin cuando escuchó un sonido extraño que no escuchaba desde el verano pasado. Un gruñido. De su estómago. Y, como toda persona cuerda, sabía lo que "aquello" significaba.

Tenía hambre.

No le sorprendía en realidad, ya que desde que el muchacho de Slytherin le había llamado, no tenía apetito, y en el almuerzo había pasado diez segundos delante de sus alimentos como para saber que no iba a comer nada. Por lo que desde hace más de diez horas que no probaba bocado. Y sabía que eso le jugaría en contra, pues estaría toda la noche así, hambriento y tal vez con un poco de sed. No lo había previsto, y desde luego era hora de actuar… si no estuviese resentido por la tensión y el dolor anterior, y no quisiese dejar esa cama tibia para ir a los helados pasillos por algo de alimento, descalzo y con un pijama blanco. No, debía quedarse allí, y rogar a Merlín que pudiese esperar a la mañana siguiente. Lo cual, obviamente, no iba a ser.

Y, seguidamente, escuchó un ruido al fondo de la sala: una puerta que se abría. Draco se preguntó interiormente quien sería, preparado para luchar, y morir peleando. ¿Le habrían encontrado esos brutos? ¿Otra persona que le encontraría y que sí le diría a algún profesor? ¿Un monstruo o criatura peligrosa y mágica? Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a las suaves y cálidas brasas de la chimenea, viendo a quien menos esperaba entre las otras opciones de las brujas de Macbeth, Viktor Krum, el ministro de magia y los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes otra vez, Malfoy. –sonrió la joven Gryffindor que tanto había visto aquel día.

-¿Gran…ger? –preguntó. Sí que era idiota, pues en su estupor se le trabó la lengua entre los dientes, agregando su casi nula coordinación.

-Presumí que tendrías hambre, así que traje esto. –y mostró lo que cargaba con poca dificultad. Eran dos canastas ligeramente pequeñas, que juntas harían el tamaño perfecto para llevar comida a un picnic.

-¿Eso? ¿Y eso que es? –inquirió, justo antes de que ella le dejase la cesta en el regazo, ligeramente más pesada de lo que imaginó. Ella, por su parte, se sentó despreocupadamente en la silla de enfrente, ordenando lo que traída en un rincón de la mesa pequeña que estaba vacía a su lado.

-Esto, Malfoy, es tu cena, por si no fuese suficientemente claro mi introducción sobre mi precognición. Te hará bien, aunque creo que no podrás acabártelo. Los elfos se esmeran mucho cuando se trata de un estudiante.

Y vaya que tenía razón. La supuesta canasta tenía un impecable encantamiento de expansión indetectable, por lo cual cabía comida para un regimiento allí, cantidad proporcional a la lograba alcanzar. Usando su mesita auxiliar, pudo sacar una porción más que suficiente del interior, y bastante para acallar el hambre que le consumía internamente, pero no probó bocado. Tenía una duda que crecía a grandes saltos. _¿Por qué me ha traído la cena? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? ¿Por qué siento esa calidez cuando me sonríe? Un momento… ¿me está sonriendo?_

-Aunque creas lo contrario, no está envenenado. Me preocupé de ello, aunque los ingredientes de los alimentos sean los mismos que los míos o los que en estos momentos están, o estaban en el Gran Salón. Así que sí no confías en mí, pues… -la mirada de Hermione se desvió un instante, para luego volver a sus ojos, orbes grises y confundidos, que aún no entendía del todo la situación.- tendrás que sobrevivir de lo que te quede dentro de ese vacío que llamas estómago.

-No es eso, Granger. Sólo que… -Draco tomó aire, y decidió zanjar la cuestión- no entiendo porque eres así conmigo. Una sangre sucia a un sangre pura que no te cae bien. Explícamelo, pues no entiendo ni remotamente el porqué me ayudas… o te preocupas por mí. No te he pedido para nada alguna de las dos cosas. –dijo, ya probando una esquina de un sándwich que tenía entre los dedos. _¿Qué tanto le cuesta darme las gracias, eh? _Pensaba con el ceño fruncido Hermione, la cual dio un largo trago a su zumo de calabaza antes de responder, evitando la mirada indiferente de Draco para no enojarse.

-Primero, no me interesa lo de las castas de sangre. Para mí, el mundo se divide en personas de decisiones que ayudan a los demás, personas egoístas, personas indiferentes al exterior y Hogwarts. Y además, como dije, no te podía dejar en esas condiciones. ¿Por qué? Soy una Gryffindor, y Hermione Granger. Eso explica lo que hice. ¿Por qué te traje la cena? Por la misma razón, además de que no valía la pena el haberte salvado si luego morías de inanición. Y porque soy amable contigo, es porque no quiero pelear, me daría jaqueca y después de este día anormal, quisiera algo de paz. No lo lograré en Gryffindor, pues mis compañeras darían la lata, y no me queda otro lugar que aquí. Incluso, me quedaría a dormir aquí si no fuese porque tú ocupas este lugar. Ahora, no creo que te desagrade el que yo haya hecho lo que hice, incluyendo que no te costaría demasiado agradecerme. –concluyó la castaña.

-Pues, yo no te he pedido que hagas nada por mí, por lo cual, no debería agradecerte.

-Malfoy, cuando uno agradece no lo hace porque pidió el favor que le han hecho, sino porque así dice la educación y los modales. Sencillamente es un acto reflejo de la mayoría de las personas, y por tanto se espera que tú hagas lo mismo para no ser un maleducado.

-¿Quién mejor que Hermione Granger para darme una conferencia sobre los modales? –dijo sarcásticamente, burlándose de ella. Hermione, conciente de que solo la quería hacer enojar, herirla y hacerla abandonar el lugar, no se dejó, sino que le ignoró.

-No voy a perder mí tiempo insultándote, porque sé perfectamente como terminará: un reverendo desastre. Así que como no quiero ser culpada de homicidio, u otro, quisiera que tú también dejaras de hacerlo.

-Bien. Ni que me importara, sangre sucia. –y tanto Hermione como Draco siguieron en lo suyo. O, por lo menos, así fue durante un par de minutos.

-¿Se te ha quitado el dolor? –la voz de Hermione, más suave, hizo mella en la indiferencia de Draco, quien ya se había desconcentrado del porque había empezado a ignorarla. Además, escondido entre las sílabas y letras, estaba un tinte de preocupación, como si…_Como si le importase_, terminó la frase Draco, mentalmente.

-Sí. Han sido las pociones. ¿Cómo has sabido que se debía hacer, y no supiste llevarme con magia hasta aquí?

-De hecho, sí sabía, pero no recordaba perfectamente como iba, tú sabes, por los nervios, la presión… y temía hacerlo mal y que terminases más herido de lo que estabas… -_bien, Hermione, otra vez hablaste de más_. Y, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco, dándole el aspecto de un niño alemán, estando a juego con el calorcillo. Y es que como lo decía, la expresividad, era algo que generalmente no escuchaba de los demás o de si mismo.- Y, volviendo a ese tema, ¿Cómo sabías que no te iban a atacar brutalmente otra vez?

-¿Atacar brutalmente? –se burló sin mala intención el rubio. Le hacía gracia la inocencia que a veces Hermione podía destilar, a la vez que era sorpresivo. Era sincera, lo cual le turbaba, pues entre Slytherins todos mentían, y lo hacían tan bien, que ya no sabía que creer de ellos. Pero la Gryffindor era un bálsamo para su tensión mental. _Aunque no lo quisiese reconocer_.- Supongo que nunca has presenciado una golpiza.

-Miles de veces. –dijo ella, ya viéndole directamente a los ojos, suavemente y con candidez.- Tengo un primo que es valientemente estúpido, es muggle y cada vez que lo veo en verano, soy yo la que se encarga de curarlo, sin magia, claro. –se apresuró a aclarar. El recordarle hacía que su rostro expresase su afecto.- Dylan no sabe cuando parar, defendiendo a las mujeres, a los niños, a los animales, a los insectos, sus ideales, las personas insultadas no presentes, y todo a puñetazos. Le entiendo, pero es tan… impulsivo. –dio un ligero suspiro, y volviendo a su realidad, le habló directamente a él, Draco Malfoy, quien le veía con una expresión extraña en los ojos.- Pero nunca he visto a una persona que haya perdido tanta sangre, que casi le hayan roto un hueso importante, que casi hubiera perdido un órgano si hubiese sido golpeado más fuerte, y que no quisiera ayuda para nada, casi inconciente en el frío. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que? –respondió a su vez, haciendo el desentendido de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, claro, hazte el tonto y te creeré. –Ironizó ella, con una mueca impaciente en sus labios.- ¿Por qué te golpearon a ti y de esa forma? ¿Por qué no le pude haber dicho a un profesor? ¿Por qué no me quieres responder, Draco Malfoy?

Y así era. Luego de que las preguntas eran demasiado comprometedoras, había desviado la mirada, como si ella no le estuviese hablando, ignorándola a medias. Hermione lo notó, y sabía porque: no quería que ella supiese, pues era peligroso, era prohibido y ella armaría un escándalo probablemente. Pero lo que Draco no sabía, era que ella, fuera de su traje de estudiante modelo y máscara de niña perfecta, era una chica, una mujer que poseía sensibilidad. Podía entender el porque.

-Malfoy, puedes decírmelo. –dijo con suavidad. Él seguía viendo el hombro de la castaña, aparentemente contando cuantos rizos estaban posados suavemente allí, pero en su expresión ligeramente torturada (que Hermione había notado por mirar tan atentamente) vio que él quería decirle, pero no podía y no debía.- No le diré a nadie si no quieres, haré como si nada hubiese sucedido, y prometo solemnemente que no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos si no me dejas entrar. Tan sólo, quiero saber el porqué estás tan mal.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, procesando y desmembrando lo que le había dicho, viendo si había alguna trampa técnica en lo que le decía. Desvió sus ojos del hombro a la límpida, color marrón oscuro y enigmáticamente bella, mirada de Hermione, viendo que todo lo que decía, era la sinceridad en su estado más puro.

-No te gustará lo que oirás, te alteraras y tal vez te horrorizarás, pero sé que no tiene caso que te niegue lo que quieres saber. No quiero que me interrumpas en mi relato, ¿entendido? –Hermione correspondió afirmativamente, dándole pase libre a empezar.- La historia inicia hace aproximadamente un siglo, cuando mi abuelo paterno, Abraxas Malfoy, estaba en la escuela.

"Era un joven estudiante Slytherin, y un día le convocaron a una reunión los alumnos de esa casa, curso de séptimo año. Faltaba tan solo dos semanas para que su sexto año terminase, se fuese a casa y pasara un verano delicioso con su familia y prometida, con la cual se casaría el año siguiente. Ese día, en el cual no había muchas personas fuera, esperó junto al Bosque Prohibido, muy puntual y perfectamente listo a cualquier cosa. Ignoraba lo que le sucedería. Pues bien, al joven Malfoy no le dijeron nada los cinco Slytherin que llegaron, tan solo atacaron brutalmente" –se burló él- "diciéndole que estrictamente no le dijese a nadie y que luego ellos le darían las aclaraciones pertinentes. Fue horrible, a él sí le quebraron un brazo, le subyugaron, y le dejaron en el lugar, sin apiadarse para nada de él. Luego de medio día, y de encontrar su varita, Abraxas pudo volver a su cuarto, él junto con el sol. Ahora, sobre su mesa de noche encontró una carta oscura dirigida a él, que lo convocaba a una reunión en las mazmorras ocultas. Al fondo del colegio y cerca de la sala de pociones, hay muchas mazmorras frías y completamente ocultas del ojo estudiantil, y tan solo pocos saben de ellas".

"Abraxas llegó puntualmente a la semana siguiente, día de la convocatoria. Junto a él, habían cuatro brutos que no sabían nada, solo que les ofrecían poder magnánimo dentro de Hogwarts, según decía la carta. Ellos no habían sido golpeados, o el _ritual de prueba_, como le dicen. Tan solo el líder pasa por ello, y si sobrevive, es capaz. Claro, el que sobrevive es el que se rinde. El que complace al líder actual con sus palabras de terror y subyugación total, o en su defecto, ve quien le gana a quien sin insultarle. Ellos, el líder y los cuatro brutos son lo que se llama _La élite de Slytherin_, decidido así por los que antes eran cinco cabecillas, inteligentes y astutos, pero se disputaron el control y la élite se disolvió. Luego, un Slytherin la volvió a formar, pero tan solo habría un solo dominador, quien era elegido luego de su desempeño. Eran del curso inmediatamente inferior, y eran los que más despreciaban a los muggles. Pues, bien, él y los otros fueron iniciados en una ceremonia secreta que solo los que entran saben como es. Es imposible negarse, y año tras año es lo mismo. "

-Y a ti te han llamado como líder, ¿no? –adivinó Hermione. Durante todo el tiempo de la narración, Draco había estado viendo hacia la nada, intentando hacerle entender su posición indirectamente a la castaña, quien le veía atentamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, escuchando y sacando conclusiones objetivas, sin juzgar a nadie para nada. Draco no respondió a la pregunta, sino que enfocó sus orbes grises en los castaños de Hermione. Se veía cansado, con un sentimiento más allá de la gravedad y menos que la tristeza: la melancolía se definía en su rostro.- ¿En que consiste ser parte de la élite de Slytherin?

-Llevar los ataques a hijos de muggles del mismo curso a un nivel mayor. Golpearlos hasta la inconciencia, por ejemplo, y amenazarlos. O hacerles de manera inmadura y a cualquier costo la vida imposible a los que se denominan sangre sucia: mestizos, traidores a la sangre, hijos de muggles… Pero eso ya es algo duro, y te reclutan para ello. Aunque claro, siempre hay personas que si quieren estar, más otras que deben por su linaje y antepasados.

-Como tú. –terminó Hermione. Ella se acercó, al ver que estaba lo suficientemente inconciente de ambos como para notarlo.- ¿No quieres ser parte de ello?

-No me gusta lo que hacen en la manera que lo hacen… -se mordió el labio, indeciso en lo que debía seguir contando, y midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.- No quiero ser parte de ellos porque no me gusta lo que hacen. Es decir, ¿Quién golpea al próximo líder de un grupo tan "destacado"? Eso es de bárbaros, y yo no soy precisamente uno.

-Quieres decir que, aunque tú aborreces a los hijos de muggles, no has de tomar un camino tan drástico como ese si lo puedes evitar. ¿Es así? –volvió a acertar Hermione. Estaban separados tan solo por un metro, y ella colocó su cálida mano en la pálida de Draco. Parecía encantada por los ojos y los rasgos aristocráticos de su compañero Slytherin, aunque nunca lo confesaría.

-Tal vez no tanto como aborrecer, pero mi educación así dicta. Los hijos de muggles no deben merecer el practicar la magia, y los mestizos deberían ir debilitándose en la magia que ejercen…

-Y sin embargo, yo lo hago.

-Y sin embargo, el mundo sigue dando superioridad a los magos sangre pura, como mi familia. –Él suspiró, y murmuró.- Aunque tal vez debamos dejar de casarnos entre nosotros, o si no…

-La magia se debilita hasta el punto que cada vez nacen más squibs sangre pura. Sí, lo sé. He leído los gráficos de las familias más antiguas. –Aclaró, al ver la sorpresa tiñendo el rostro de Draco.- Entonces, ¿Qué harás para evitar tu iniciación?

-Pues, no lo sé. Desde que mi abuelo llegó a esa élite, tanto mi padre como yo debemos ir. Él ya fue parte como líder, y ahora me toca a mí. No hay manera de burlarlos, pues tienen acceso completo a las habitaciones de muchachos, y te sacan en medio de la noche. Lo único que sé sobre eso, es que te hacen un juramento inquebrantable que solo tendrá duración en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, por las cláusulas que hacen, además de hacerte un pequeño tatuaje en la espalda, justo en el hombro derecho.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ello? –preguntó ella, asombrada de tanto detalle e información junta, coherente y rápida. Él se encogió de hombros, y le respondió con una sonrisilla en el rostro, de esas que hacía cuando guardaba un secreto o modificaba un poco la verdad. No era mentir, pues eso tenía una connotación diferente en su diccionario mental.

-Leí hace algún tiempo, como en cuarto año, el diario de mi abuelo, que me traje desde la mansión. De él aprendí todo lo que debe hacer un Malfoy en Hogwarts, lo que hacía, dónde y cómo, lo cual me hizo de mucha ayuda cuando… -detuvo unos instantes su frase, viendo como Hermione se coloreaba hasta el pelo, moviendo nerviosamente los dedos encima de los de él. Al notarlo con una pequeña mirada furtiva, enlazó los suyos con los de la castaña.- salía en la noche para… -su rubor era candente, y estaba que lo asesinaba con la mirada.- ir a las cocinas. ¿Qué te creías que iba a decir?

-Nada en especial, Malfoy, solo lo que hacen las personas grandes cuando salen fuera a horas indebidas y lo que creo que sabes. –respondió ella al ver el semblante juguetón del rubio

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cállate, Malfoy, antes de que ambos lo lamentemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tendré que sacrificar una noche para sanarte y tú vas a sufrir mucho y de manera muggle. Y haré que el bofetón de tercer año sea disminuido a nada en comparación. –le amenazó, acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que unos centímetros eran los que alejaban una mirada de otra, y sus narices se rozaban, haciendo que Draco se sintiese atrapado completamente por los ojos hipnotizantes de ella, acatando todas sus órdenes sin chistar. Pero lo que le liberó fue la risilla que salió de sus labios, alejándose, pero entrelazando de nuevo sus dedos. Y lo que le salvó de haber probado los labios de Hermione en su lapso mental.

-Al parecer no tan solo a mi me gusta bromear con la tranquilidad mental del otro, ¿no, Granger? –dijo él, ya volviendo a la normalidad, si es que Draco Malfoy era normal.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que me dirías toda la verdad. –lo cual, hizo que él perdiese el poco color que le quedaba.

-¿Qué? –definitivamente, algo estaba mal. ¡Se había cuidado de decir solo lo que le correspondía escuchar, sin que sus secretos quedasen al descubierto!

-Me refiero a lo que sientes, si de verdad vas a negarte o a aceptar resignado. Lo de hoy no fue humillación, sino sobrevivir, pues saco en conclusión que los que se niegan a rendir pleitesía son golpeados a matar. Me gustaría saberlo, pues así, tal vez tendrías una oportunidad de evitarlo, recibiendo ayuda. –explicó ella, seria y viéndole a los ojos, ojos que le vieron escépticos.

-¿Tu ayuda?

-Es la única que tendrás a no ser que le cuentes a alguien que pueda protegerte mejor que una Gryffindor, sobretodo si esa Gryffindor es Hermione Granger. Me importa poco nuestro pasado. Lo demostré hoy, allá fuera, supongo que comprenderás. –dijo ella, lacónicamente.

-¿Es necesario que desnude mi alma ante ti, o tan solo de un par de respuestas parcas estaría bien?

-Una combinación de los dos estaría perfecta. Así que, dime. –ahora, ambos estaban muy serios, en gravedad, y él habló, pausadamente y percibiendo cada sentir de la castaña, que era obvia ante sus ojos.

-No quiero ser un subordinado indirecto de una maldita sociedad que me recluta. Mi orgullo no me lo permitiría y tampoco mi… disgusto ante los muggles es suficiente para tomar represalias ante unos pocos. Creo que es extremista, y haré lo posible para no ser parte. No sé remotamente como lo haré, pero estoy convencido de que lo haré, definitivamente. Tan solo… pensaré en ello. Ya verás como me las arreglo. –_O tal vez no_, pensó él.

-No es necesario que lo hagas solo. No tienes o debes. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-Lo que menos quiero es tu ayuda una vez más. Eso solo empeoraría todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque digamos que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor nunca se han llevado en buenos términos. Digamos que no es para nada normal o bueno que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor estén juntos cuando ese Slytherin esta reclutado para la élite. Y digamos que si alguien descubre mis planes antes de tiempo, será la golpiza final, Granger.

-¿Y si…? -Hermione tomó aire, e intentó persuadirle por los ojos, dándole ver que ella haría lo que fuera por su seguridad, sin tomar en ello otras connotaciones. No quería decirlo, pero él le importaba. Tal vez era masoquista, pero quería verle bien aunque él no sintiese lo mismo.- ¿y si tan solo Hermione y Draco están velando por la salud del segundo? ¿Y si es demasiado importante y ambos son lo suficientemente talentosos como para defenderse de cinco tipos patéticos y con un ego superdesarrollado? –interrumpió ella, con una sonrisilla cálida en la comisura de sus labios.

-No necesito tu lástima, Granger. Es lo que menos quiero, como dije antes. –rechazó Draco, alejando su mirada, a sabiendas de que podría sucumbir ante ella con tan solo verla.

-No es lástima, Malfoy, es la tranquilidad de que no te suceda nada.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es _¿Por qué te intereso, yo mismo o mi bienestar? _Y la respuesta es… no lo sé. Tal vez es esa actitud Gryffindor que tengo. –_O tal vez es que tú me interesas_, pensó ella, descontrolando sus pensamientos hacia él.

-No es suficiente. Dime porque. –Ahora, Draco fijo su mirada en ella, tal cual serpiente en su presa, esperando con seguridad completa a que ella cayese ante él. Pero lo que él no recordaba es que los leones no caen nunca frente a las artimañas de una serpiente, al igual que la serpiente no se deja amedrentar por el rugido del león.

-¿No es suficiente que yo quiera que nada te suceda, si estuvo en mi mano poder evitarlo, ayudándote en una causa noble que merece consideración, y a sabiendas de que es peligroso y no puedes solo? –Él frunció el ceño, y Hermione rió ante él. Se veía como todo un niño mimado que no era satisfecho. Le hacia gracia, y se veía tierno así, con el flequillo tapándole la frente y sus orbes grises viéndole con suspicacia.- Tan solo Hermione y Draco.

Resopló, intentando concentrarse completamente en la propuesta de la chica, y en los beneficios que traería. En las desventajas que llegarían de la mano. Pero lo más importante, era lo que, tras la promesa de ayudarle en la iniciación, era lo que venía detrás: iba a estar con él, protegiéndole en conjunto. Ambos. Juntos. Como nunca antes lo había hecho él con nadie, pues las serpientes de Slytherin no eran de fiar. Lo más probable era que te apuñalaran por la espalda, y te olvidaran luego. Por eso no tenía amigos como los inseparables de ella.

-Bien. Pero hay cláusulas. –afirmó, cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, lo cual apagó un poco la chispa en ella, lo cual hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Draco, como si algo le apretase en la garganta. Se veía tan feliz, antes…

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó ella, práctica y dispuesta a negociar.

-Primero: nadie debe saber nada sobre el tema. Hablaremos estrictamente en términos ocultos sobre esto. Es crucial que nadie, incluidos Potty y Weasel saber sobre esto. ¿Entendido?

-Sólo si dejas de llamar a Harry y Ron por esos sobrenombres hirientes. Son _Potter _y _Weasley_. No me gusta y estrictamente no puedo trabajar contigo así. ¿Algo más? –Hermione dejó en claro lo que quería principalmente, además de otras… nimiedades.

-No quiero que te acerques a la sala común de Slytherin, le creas a alguna serpiente o algo así. No quiero que me busques en lugares concurridos, no hables sobre el tema a tratar…

-Eso ya lo dijiste. –se burló ella sin intención.

-¡Lo dije para darle énfasis! ¡Es un punto importante! –respondió, airado. Sus párpados, jugándole en contra al caerse sobre sus ojos en un momento de somnolencia, le hicieron perder el hilo por unos instantes. Los suficientes como para que no recordase expresamente… y los suficientes como para que Hermione lo notara.- y… ¿en dónde iba?

_¡Merlín! ¿Por qué, entre todos en Hogwarts, Malfoy debe ser quien se ve tan… tierno? _Y era verdad. Con sus párpados cerrándose, la cara de niño con muchísimo sueño, la manera en que intentaba hablar, como sus ojos grises la enfocaban a través del sopor… Era graciosísimo, y era suficiente para hacer mella en Hermione.

-Es hora de que duermas. Luego podremos ver los detalles y que haremos. –_Parece mentira que él sea el reclutado a ser el líder de la élite de Slytherin_. Hermione esperó a que asintiera perezosamente y que se recostase para acomodar las mantas y arroparle para poder alejarse. Volvió a esperar hasta que su respiración de volvió profunda, y regular. Debía de estar muy cansado, pues no puso resistencia al entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose, y murmurando por lo bajo un dulce "Buenas noches", se fue a la puerta de la sala, escuchando también en el vacío la respuesta que esperaba. Sonrió, y se fue derecha a su sala común. Pero fue su vocecita de durmiente, lo que la enterneció aún más.

"_Buenas noches"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, definitivamente necesito más reviews. ¿A que me refiero? Simple… ¡SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA, DENME UN REVIEW! ¡SI DEFINITIVAMENTE LES ASQUEÓ LO QUE CREÉ, DENME SUS CONDOLENCIAS Y CONSEJOS EN UN REVIEW! ¡SI HAY ALGO QUE NO CUADRA O QUE LES EXPLIQUE, HAGANME FELIZ Y PUBLIQUEN UN REVIEW! Si hay algo que nos guste a los escritores, es cuando reconocen nuestro trabajo en el sentido de que quieren más, que les agrade y que quieran entender a la perfección. La oportunidad de oro para hacerme feliz está en el botoncito azul de allá abajo. Lo mejor del mundo es cuando sé que me leen, lo cual es fantástico.<br>****Reiteradamente, les pido que lean y dejen reviews a mis otros fics (ustedes saben cual).**

**Mil besos.  
><strong>**Sofi.**

**P.S.: Agradecimientos a: _ntcfm__ – __sailor mercuri o neptune__ – __Alice-DH __– __Abby Malfoy __y el comentario anónimo de __Susy__. Agradezco sus reviews de corazón. ¡Nos leemos!  
><em>****Nombre próximo capítulo: Conversación entre… ¿Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em>2108/2012_

_Ehm… si se preguntan porque es que Draco acepta tan fácilmente a Hermione, las pociones tienen mucho que ver en su humor al debilitarle físicamente, además de que digamos que el corazón que este querido rubio está mucho más receptivo luego de ver todo lo que Hermione hizo por él sin pedirle nada a cambio –fuera de la oportunidad de ayudarle-. Y Hermione es más receptiva con Draco en esos momentos porque ya desde que se encontraron en el bosque prohibido, ella ya había tenido albergada la idea de perdonarlo, y que cambiara su actitud hacia ella fue suficiente para que lo sentenciara inocente. Pero bueno, sigamos… Mil besos, Casey._


	5. Conversación entre ¿amigos?

_Opción_

**Capítulo 5  
><strong>**Conversación entre… ¿amigos?**

Para la mañana siguiente, a Draco aún le dolía la paliza del día anterior, pero ahora era tan solo una ínfima parte de lo que había sufrido. Se sentía renovado, listo para levantarse y empezar el día, sin dejar de sentir la tibieza de las sábanas y el sol que se colaba por la ventana de la sala. Era una ventana simple, cuadrada y de vidrio, pero había figuras pintadas en ellas, que se movían. Era extravagante y de gusto fino, pues allí había retratadas veelas que encantaban a los magos con su belleza sobrenatural; había unicornios que galopaban a libre andar, con un cuerno alojado en su frente nívea y pura; habían hadas que volaban, dejando su polvo mágico por donde sus diminutas alas se agitasen.

Luego de una buena noche de descanso para recuperar sangre y fuerzas que había perdido el día anterior, eso le ayudaba a levantarse sin esfuerzo y tan solo pequeñas puntadas donde había moretones feos el día anterior. Y, al levantarse de la cama, muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Cuando esos brutos le habían golpeado casi hasta al inconsciencia; cuando llegó su lechuza con Granger, esa insufrible Gryffindor que le volvía loco… de irritación; cuando se desplomó en la cama, luego de recorrer todo Hogwarts para llegar a la sala de los Menesteres, lugar donde se había quedado a pasar la noche. Y, luego, el rostro dorado y suave de ella, sus palabras suaves, las emociones intensas y algo incómodas, la tranquilidad, su sonrisa, su preocupación, su ternura, sus ojos, castaños con un brillo tan Gryffindor que odiaba y que le gustaba a la vez.

Con ello, quedó confundido. ¿Qué había sucedido con exactitud la noche anterior? Habían hablado, sí, pero… ¿En que quedaron? ¿Qué había dicho y no recordaba? Y, como un relámpago, sus recuerdos le golpearon. ¡Ella le había prometido su ayuda! ¡Y lo más impactante es que había aceptado!

-Sí que estoy loco… -murmuró. Él y una sangre sucia.

Ante eso, la palabra discriminatoria de los hijos de muggles, otros recuerdos borraron el asco por la suavidad. Granger, con sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus arreboladas mejillas, su seguridad, su inteligencia, su decisión, su cabello, ensortijado y algo esponjado, sus suaves manos y piel, su mirada profunda y que le llegaba a lo más hondo dentro de lo que él se llamaba a si mismo, su alma. Sí que estaba loco… pero el decir sangre sucia no le satisfacía como antes. No le parecía algo lo suficientemente… exacto o correcto. Ella no era una sangre sucia. No cuando, a veces, veía como su mirada se apagaba unos instantes, viendo como le afectaba lo que le decía. Sí que estaba loco… contradiciendo todo lo que inculcaban desde nacido, su aborrecimiento hacia los muggles, que se robaban la magia de los magos…

Aunque supiera que no era verdad. La magia era mental, y no podía ser robada, así como la superioridad de los magos sangre pura no era real. No. Tan solo… tan solo le habían dicho desde niño que él era lo mejor. Lucius siempre le había dicho a él que era el mejor niño en todo, el más inteligente, el más querido, el más especial, el más poderoso. Pero, llegando a Hogwarts, vio que él no lo era. Hermione Granger era la más inteligente, no él. Harry Potter y sus amigos, los Gryffindor, eran los más queridos, no él. Potter era el más especial, porque fue escogido y venció a Voldemort, él no lo era. Potter era el más poderoso, porque sabía hacer un patronus, no él. Siempre alguien era mejor que él, y por eso tuvo que recurrir en segundo año a lo que él era el indiscutible ganador: su sangre. Porque su sangre era la más pura y correcta, sangre de mago, sangre antigua y apellido poderoso. Eso era en lo que era sobresaliente.

Suspiró. Si en lo único que era especial era por su sangre, y el tipo de sangre no importaba nada, ¿en que era sobresaliente, mejor que los demás? La respuesta era lógica. Nada. Era un Hufflepuff que no era especial, que no llevaba protagonismos. Volvió a suspirar. Ya, se estaba poniendo melancólico, lo cual no debía ser, no a esa hora. Y, con ese pensamiento, tomó su uniforme –que sospechosamente estaba limpio y planchado, como si alguien la hubiese encantado para que estuviese así-, un par de toallas y se metió a un baño acondicionado que había allí. El agua le aclaró la mente, y también le dejó fresco. A su gusto, había jabones aromáticos, lociones suaves y de olores atrayentes, gel de baño de aromas exóticos y únicos. Como el olor a kiwi, a melocotón –que olía sospechosamente, de nuevo, a Granger- a mango y mora silvestre. Entre ellos estaba la menta, su aroma preferido, que le recordaba a los bombones de menta que servían en la Mansión Malfoy como aperitivo, y que cuando pequeño devoraba sin contemplaciones, o por lo menos cuando estaba solo. Porque los bombones de menta –o, más bien, los bombones de chocolate y aromas asociados- le volvían loco.

Al salir de la sala de los Menesteres, pudo ir a paso rápido a la sala común de Slytherin, esperando que llegase a tiempo a la primera clase, pues si no iba y no le veían los profesores el día anterior, iban a sospechar algo, lo cual no le beneficiaba para nada. Y, casi corriendo por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, pudo bajar de piso en piso, y luego a las mazmorras, atravesando pasillos laberínticos que ya se sabía de memoria por seis años en ese castillo.

Llegando, dijo la contraseña que correspondía, abriendo la puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Dentro habían alumnos suficientes como para llenar una clase de Encantamientos en la sala de primer año, lo cual era más que suficiente como para que se sintiera observado sin miramientos. No tenía ninguna cicatriz, y cruzaba por su propio pie la entrada de la sala común de su casa, lo cual llamó la atención de todos. Los mayores le veían sorprendidos, como si dudasen que fuera él. Y algunos rostros menores le veían con miedo, viendo en el un peligro del cual podrían no escapar.

No le sorprendió el recibimiento, pues esperaban que no volviese sino, como plazo mínimo, esa tarde a la hora del ocaso. Y, a la mañana siguiente, sin rasguños, y en perfecto estado podía mantener un duelo de muchos minutos, incluso horas. Algunos esperaban que amaneciese congelado y enfermo de alguna gripe por el frío de la noche, pero nada. Muy fresco, y con su máscara de arrogancia calzada perfectamente.

Ignorándoles perfectamente, fue a las habitaciones de los chicos, y se introdujo en la puerta de los Slytherins de sexto año. Allí estaban tan solo Theodore Nott, un chico que descendía de sangre pura, y algo miedoso a las criaturas mágicas por… bueno, ¿Qué sabía él, si nunca se preguntaban o desviaban la conversación siempre? Y estaba también Blaise Zabini, algo que él podría llamar amigo o compañero, pero no alguien del cual se pudiese confiar al 100 % por ciento. Era recíproco, pues Draco tampoco confiaría en si mismo si fuese otra persona.

-Draco, ¿eres tú? –preguntó incrédulo el chico, quien era uno de los pocos que podía hablarle por su nombre de pila.

-No responderé a esa pregunta, pues ya ves que estoy aquí, en carne y hueso, Blaise –respondió Draco, con una sonrisa de arrogancia permanente en su rostro, como si le divirtiese su duda, y sentándose cómodamente en un sillón tapizado en piel, ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, viendo lentamente la habitación para ver donde había un maldito reloj.

-Pero, creímos que… -empezó Nott, viéndole con precaución, sin creerle a un Slytherin.

-Y están en lo cierto, pero hace falta más que un grupo de tontos para vencerme a mí. Si no lo recuerdas, Theodore, mi… -carraspeó, antes de seguir, con burla y sarcasmo- _querida _tía Bella se encargó de ayudarme en eso sin saberlo.

-¿Y como sanaste tan rápido? Porque sabemos sobre ellos, lo que hacen… -siguió Blaise, ya más tranquilo pero curioso.

-¿Qué te golpean sin compasión, como a un sucio animal? Sí, lo hicieron, pero sé más magia de la que ustedes o ellos conocen, lo cual me hizo sanar más rápido en toda una noche. –mintió hábilmente, pues no quería decir nada que pudiese darles una pista. Nada sobre Granger.- A propósito, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto falta para las clases?

-Eh, Draco… -dijo Theodore, con la mirada burlona y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-…seguro esa vieja bruja de McGonagall se enojará si llegamos tarde. Se lo merece, por buitre despellejado sin vida social. –siguió el rubio, sin preocuparse de las expresiones de sus amigos.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, Malfoy? –le tocó a Blaise hablar.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Muy bien, tal vez Draco Malfoy era el segundo mejor de su generación, se sabía muy bien las clases y con tan solo escuchar, aprendía y concluía, resumiendo mentalmente, pero en cuanto a las horas, las estaciones, los días y los meses, era un completo despistado. Todo el primer año se devolvía de la Sala Común a su habitación para cambiar los libros equivocados por los correctos.

Y, recordando que debía tomar sus libros, se dirigió a su baúl, sacando algunas cosas que nunca se habrían esperado de Draco Malfoy –una almohada de estrellitas y lechuzas bebes, una caja de grageas de todos los sabores, una caja de bombones de menta, ropa interior oscura y negra, pero al fondo de colores-. Hasta encontrar una bolsa llena de plumas para escribir, sacando algunas. Arreglaba ya su mochila para por lo menos ir a una clase cuando escuchó las risillas de sus compañeros de cuarto, los cuales estaban muy relajados, cada uno en su cama.

-¿Y ustedes por que no hacen nada, no ven que es sospechoso? –dijo Draco, tomando su actitud de prefecto que nunca había poseído.

-Draco, hoy no hay escuela.

-Es domingo.

Y con eso, la cara del muchacho rubio claro se volvió un poema.

* * *

><p>Hermione saboreaba lentamente sus cereales. Y, luego de darle un par de bocados, lo dejó a un lado para servirse una taza de café y algo de fruta, esperando su periódico que debía llegarle en no menos de cinco minutos. Quería saber si había ocurrido algo sobre los muggles, a quien habían atacado y dónde. Hacia poco, el ataque de los mortífagos había sido cerca de la casa de sus padres, y desde entonces temía más que nunca por ellos. Incluso en varias cartas les había pedido que se fueran lejos del país, mas al estar ella en "territorio enemigo", como lo llamaba su padre, no iban a irse.<p>

Las lechuzas iban esporádicamente, cartas, regalos, objetos de tamaños y formas curiosas, y otras que solo iban por holgazanería, para poder picotear algo de los platos de sus dueños. Hedwig, por ejemplo, hacía eso. En cambio Crookshanks nunca haría algo así, pues para eso le daba golosinas diariamente. Tal vez mimaba demasiado a su gato, pero le quería, y hacia poco había demostrado cierto apego a su madre, Jean Granger. Planeaba dárselo y que así se fueran de una vez por todas del país, pues iba a insistir en ello todo el verano. No iba a ser lindo, pero era lo mejor.

Y en eso pensaba cuando tomaba un sorbo de café, sin prestar atención a las caricias entre novios, la palabrería de los alumnos y el sonido de la vajilla en el fondo. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, esperando a la vez que Malfoy apareciera. Sabía que el orgullo del chico no le permitiría quedarse en La Sala más rato del necesario, y seguramente iría a desayunar igual que los demás, aunque siempre dijese que era superior a todos. O, al menos, eso decía antes de que fuese ignorada al igual que todo el mundo.

Como un modelo de pasarela Europea, apareció Draco Malfoy, que sacaba suspiros y miradas de deseo por casi toda la población femenina de Hogwarts. Vamos, que Ginny decía que era muy guapo, y hasta Hermione podía decir que, aunque era un hurón albino botador, tenía su atractivo. Pero, sin perder tiempo en nada, iba a comprobar su teoría: viendo fijamente a la mesa Slytherin, vio las caras de sorpresa al verle a _él_, en perfecto estado y cruzando la puerta del Gran Comedor por su propio pie.

Draco, fijando su mirada en todos, se detuvo unos instantes en Hermione, la chica que iba a ayudarle a cambio de nada, percatándose hacia donde iba la mirada de la castaña Gryffindor. No debería de sorprenderle que, justo cuando el entrara, la casa de las serpientes entera se quedara con la boca abierta, y no precisamente por su hermosura –que sí poseía, vale aclarar-, y que Hermione se diese cuenta de todo. _Sí que es perceptiva_, pensó Draco, atando cabos y adivinando las conclusiones a las que había llegado la prefecta de la casa de los leones.

-Vamos, Blaise. –le dijo Draco, caminando hacia Slytherin, sin inmutarse al sentir la mirada de Hogwarts en si mismo. Varias veces lo habían hecho y varias veces más lo habrían de hacer. Era por ser Malfoy.

Ya sentado, tomó algo de fruta, chocolate amargo y crema, además de unos pastelillos, creando cuidadosos bocadillos dulces que iba a poder comer durante toda la mañana, junto a un vaso de jugo de mango. Era delicioso, pues era dulce, justo como a él le gustaba. No es que tuviese preferencia por alguno, pero siempre el comer dulce le hacía feliz. Según un libro de biología muggle que había encontrado en la biblioteca buscando el término "azúcar", decía que liberaba endorfinas, la hormona de la felicidad. En resumen: comes dulces = eres feliz.

Fijó su mirada en Hermione, dispuesto a que viera sus ojos, deseando saber que lo de ayer no había sido un sueño, una trampa de su subconsciente. Que su mirada cálida no era mentira, que sus palabras suaves no eran falsas, que su actitud simpática y preocupada no era su imaginación. Y así estuvo durante quince largos segundos, hasta que vio como ella elevaba la mirada hacia él. Sus orbes de un castaño chocolate -¡chocolate!- se fijaron en él, y dio una sonrisa pequeña, lo suficientemente grande como para que él la viera, pero camuflada a sus amigos. Guardaría el secreto. Y, gesticulando con los labios, ella dijo "no olvides". Draco, conocedor de aquel idioma, asintió. Ahora, ella sonrió ya radiante, como si nada pudiese obligarla a dejar de estar contenta.

Hermione se sentía feliz, porque el Slytherin no había olvidado su plática de ayer. Le ayudaría a como de lugar, ya vería.

-Mione… -otro apodo que era más actual que su nombre, pero que se parecía y que hacía felices a sus amigos. Ginny le hablaba, y forzó su mirada hacia ella, elevando las comisuras de sus labios al verla. Aún quería una plática con Malfoy, pues era lejanamente agradable.- ¿Sonreías a la nada?

-La lechuza… ¡llegó! –dijo Hermione, fijándose en el ave que llegaba orgullosamente. Y, quitándole _El Profeta_ de sus garras, le dio un dulce. Rápidamente enfocó todas las noticias, las cuales no eran ni muchas ni relevantes. De hecho, la moda mágica, la economía que se abría, lo que no era noticia nueva, y la pronta retirada de un cazador en los Chuddley Cannons no era nada noticioso para ella, pero al parecer para Ron sí lo sería. Y con ello podría liberarse de la mirada de Harry, amante de quidditch por naturaleza, y Ron, quien amaba a los Chuddley con pasión- ¡Pigmatius Offer se retira de ese grupo que te gusta, Ron!

-¿QUÉ? ¡DAME ESO! –el chillido del pelirrojo se escuchó por todo el comedor, asustando principalmente a los Gryffindor cercanos. Arrebatándole el periódico a Hermione, empezó a leer lo más rápido que nunca le hubieran visto- ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡ES EL AEICOLIPSIS!

-Es Apocalipsis, Ron. –le corrigió Hermione, ocultando su satisfacción.

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡OFFER SE VA! ¡ES EL MEJOR GUARDIÁN QUE LOS CHUDDLEY HAYAN TENIDO JAMÁS! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y junto con un pálido Ron ante la noticia que acababa de escuchar, Harry procesaba las jugadas de la parte deportiva de El Profeta, ignorando la fase en la que entraba Ron. Negación.

-Tal vez… tal vez fue para mejor. Seguramente tienen un mejor guardián en mente, y posiblemente esa noticia no sea reciente, sino que reincluyen a otro. Sí, eso será. –se calmaba el pelirrojo a si mismo.

-Dice aquí que Michael O'Johnson va a reemplazarle, un norteamericano que llevó a su equipo a la cima en seis meses… -agregó Harry, intentando animar a su amigo.

-Aunque sea un yanqui, ha de ser bueno. Supongo… que siempre será a lo mejor. –susurró Ron, siendo confortado por su novia Lavender, dándose besos apasionados y largos, empalagosos y a ojos de Hermione, demasiado falsos como para ser amor y tocándose las amígdalas del otro.

Hermione por el rabillo del ojo vio a cierto rubio que salía del comedor, solo y con semblante serio, que sin ocultar nada, era una máscara perfecta de seriedad. Seguramente se alejaba de los Slytherins, quienes le habrían incordiado por estar en perfecta salud. Lo veía previendo, al igual que la sorpresa de las serpientes. Esas eran las consecuencias para él: que lo atocharan de preguntas y atención que variaba de ser agradable.

-Bien, dejaré que Ron se siga consolando y que Harry entienda detallistamente las ligas menores de Quidditch. Nos vemos luego, Ginny. –dijo la castaña antes de tomarse de un trago su café y salir moderadamente rápido, por la única puerta que le llevaría con el rubio. Apresuró el paso, pero silenciosa, intentando que ningún sonido la delatase que perseguía, en el término más…literal, al Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Y siguió el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo y de allí a la puerta, la cual tenía sus puertas abiertas por el clima cálido y el sol, temperando el frío castillo por la mañana. Salió fuera, esperando ver al chico sin desilusionarse, aunque si no lo encontraba allí, seguramente se había ido a las mazmorras o a algún otro lugar que ella repelería por instinto. Pero tenía la sensación de que tan solo había ido a tomar algo de aire libre, liberándose de la presencia escolar por el momento. Esperaba que la suya no le importunase.

Siguiendo la predicción de Hermione, Draco estaba sentado en los escalones, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo que sus pantalones se ensuciasen –aparentemente-, y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, por allá donde se perdía el lago negro. A sus pies estaba Ébano, quien estaba recibiendo caricias de su amo, siendo lo único mimado, puro e incorruptible que el rubio poseía. La castaña no había hecho ningún sonido que dijese que ella estaba allí, pisando con suavidad y cuidado, mas el ave negra, ululando al reconocerla y acercándose rápidamente hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos y separados por un metro. Esa cercanía hizo que Hermione se echase un poco para atrás.

-Ébano, no creo que quiera que la ataques así, ven aquí. –dijo Draco, llamando a la lechuza, que parecía encantada por la chica. Ébano se paró en el hombro de ella, y con la cabeza empezó a frotarla contra su cuello.- Creo que esa es su manera de agradecerte por… tú sabes. –ahora Draco se dirigía a ella, quien le sonrió, sentándose a su lado, unos escalones más arriba. Para verla directamente, él debía levantar la mirada, por lo que se volteó, recostado a medias.

-Pues, gracias. –Dijo Hermione a la lechucita.- Y, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-¿Sabes que esa pregunta puede ser tomada en muchos sentidos, Granger? –se burló él, a la vez que ella enrojecía tanto como el cabello de un Weasley.

-Yo me refería a…

-Sé a que te referías, pero es gracioso como puedes arrebolarte tanto. Aunque eso tiene una explicación razonable: eres una monja mojigata. –determinó él, con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, de esas que ponía cuando algo le hacía gracia. Eso habría desarmado a cualquier chica, menos a Hermione, quien no se vio en nada afectada al ver su muestra de contento.

-No creo que se pueda definirme así, pero no soy una muchacha promiscua como otras, de ahí a mi rubor. Que seas tan suelto de lengua para algunas cosas, pero no me incomoda, Malfoy. Pero en todo caso, si quieres hablar de ello, intenta no hacerlo en mi presencia. –se defendió ella, esgrimiendo en contra de su adversario. – Y si sabes a que me refiero, me gustaría una respuesta práctica. ¿No te duele nada?

-Ante tu insistencia, no. Tan solo un par de puntaditas en la zona del torso, pero nada grave. Ni siquiera me han quedado marcas. –respondió él, ya con una sonrisa más amplia. Hermione Granger le desconcertaba: era tan preocupada por él, luego mutaba a una retraída Hermione, pasaba por una etapa defensiva y al final volvía a la preocupación. Y lo gracioso era que disfrutaba sus cambios de humor repentino, pues siempre tenía respuesta para todo, y estaba seguro que si le preguntaba acerca de la herbolaria china, le respondería correctamente, y si no, saldría del apuro en poco tiempo.- Si quieres, puedo mostrarte que tan bien me he recuperado…

Ante un ademán de Draco de sacarse la camisa, volvió a ruborizarse, y se enojo con él. Irritabilidad contra hurones, era lo más exacto.

-No es necesario, con las pociones y los encantamientos estoy segura de que eres sincero.

-Claro, me había olvidado de que tú ya habías disfrutado de este cuerpo anoche… -soltó como si nada, y sin dejar de sonreír. Definitivamente estar con esa chica lo estaba trastornando, pero le divertía. Eso seguro.

-Pasando de tema, Malfoy…

-Y eso que no me arrancaste los pantalones con los dientes, eso habría agregado sazón a la situación.

-Estamos pasando de tema, Malfoy. –cortó ella con paciencia. Paciencia que no sentía, pero de la que debía armarse si Gryffindor no quería cenar hurón albino a la parrilla.- ¿O quieres que haga un intenso interrogatorio sobre los temas que a ti te gustan, lascivia o contando anécdotas que te helarían la sangre?

-No creo que sepas algo tan impactante como… -empezó él, pero ella se adelantó, con voz tétrica y mirada amenazante.

-Imagina a Filch y a Madame Pince en la biblioteca de noche y encerrados. Los ruidos que se escucharon y de los cuales Hogwarts cotilleó no fue Peeves.

-Muy bien, cambiando de tema… -Hermione sonrió. El rubio había empalidecido, y una vez sacudió su cabeza, como borrando de su memoria lo que le habían contado. Ébano ululó, y se puso junto a la mano de Draco, buscando atención y caricias, que automáticamente le fueron concedidas. Y, pensando un poco, ya que Draco Malfoy no era conocido ni por su ingenuidad ni por su estupidez, captó un detalle importante que el día anterior había pasado por alto.- ¿Cómo conoces a mi lechuza, Granger? Es una antisocial.

-Pues, no se como una lechuza puede ser antisocial, pero a mi me pareció tierna cuando la conocí. Hace un mes, más o menos, encontré en los terrenos una lechuza que chillaba. Era la hora de almuerzo, y todos los estudiantes estaban dentro del castillo, y yo no tenía hambre, así que paseaba. Fue una suerte, porque la lechuza tenía un ala rota, de la cual manaba sangre profusamente. La llevé al castillo, y allí la curé hasta que estuvo en perfectas condiciones. Y desde entonces me ha tenido atenciones, como llevar cartas y cosas así.

-Te quiere… -dijo Draco, viendo a su lechuza.- Por naturaleza, Ébano odia a las personas, y tú no deberías ser la excepción en ningún concepto, ni con ella ni conmigo. Aún no entiendo a que vino eso de jugar a ser una buena bruja y hacer obras de caridad.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Hermione, viéndole curiosa y ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Me refiero a que te comprometes con cosas demasiado grandes. Es eso lo que no me entra en la cabeza.

-¿A tu iniciación? Yo te ayudaré, Malfoy, aún no se como, pero algo se me ocurrirá para ocultarte de ellos hasta que nos vayamos de Hogwarts, y así no te sucederá nada que no consientas. Pero debe ser un plan a prueba de fallos, y… trabajo en eso. –no era cierto. Tan solo había pensado la noche anterior sobre como evitar que se llevaran a Draco, y de allí el ocultarle.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Granger. Y, ¿sabes? Yo puedo perfectamente solo. –Él desvió la mirada, sacando un cigarrillo de un bolsillo de su túnica, como venía haciendo desde hacia unas semanas por su estrés. Y haciendo amago de encenderlo, a Hermione le subieron los colores a la cara, pero ahora era por un sentimiento de furia.

-¡¿QUERRÍAS DEJAR ESO?! ¡ES REPULSIVO! –gritó, a sabiendas de que nadie le escucharía, dispuesta a darle un buen escarmiento por lo que hacia.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, es increíble lo que sucede con ese vicio. Las personas jóvenes y sanas lo pierden todo por el cigarrillo, conectados a máquinas en el caso muggle, para poder sobrevivir, sin poder valerse en ningún sentido por ellos mismos. Aunque creas que te ves bien, que te da una imagen ruda y lejana, no es así. Te enferma, y mata lentamente, además de encadenarte a fuego con eso. –Señaló al cigarrillo- Incluyendo que es una dolorosa manera de morir, tu rendimiento sexual, pulmonar, cardiaco e inmunológico baja considerablemente tan solo con mantener lo que es el fumar, y…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Lo dejo! –exclamó Draco, soltando el cigarrillo y aplastándolo contra su caro zapato. Ante eso, en Hermione descendió el nivel de enojo, haciendo que su rostro se viese perfectamente normal, si es que Hermione Granger era normal.

-Haces bien, pues agregando a lo anterior, te deja un olor espantoso y mancha la piel además de matar neuronas necesarias para siquiera pensar.

-Pues todo con tal de que no des esos discursitos tan… "Hermione Granger" –se justificó él, rodando los ojos.

-Interesante manera de describirlo. –murmuró, y haciendo como que no había dicho nada, se dirigió a él.- Eso espero. Además, no me hagas darte otro discurso a lo "Hermione Granger" –se burló ella- sobre temas como el alcoholismo, la promiscuidad descuidada y la vagancia.

-¿Por qué te interesa? –dijo Draco, con una voz diferente, y con anhelo en saber la respuesta. Por qué ella era como era. Era entregada, era buena, era compasiva, era una compañera, era una amiga, era tu psicóloga, era perfecta académicamente, era preocupada.

-¿No crees que respondí esa pregunta ayer, Malfoy? No importa, ni me importa, quien seas, siempre te daré una mano en lo que necesites. –Sus ojos mostraban seguridad, pero al escuchar la respuesta, Draco no pudo evitar bufar.

-Claro. Típica actitud Gryffindor. –dijo Draco, desviando la mirada y con una expresión de decepción, o desilusión. Las actitudes Gryffindor no iban con él. Valientemente tontos.

-No. –Negó ella con suavidad, lo cual hizo que el rubio de ojos mercurio fijase sus ojos en ella, interesados.- Típica actitud Hermione. No sé en realidad si algún Gryffindor haría como yo. En mi cado vienen más discursos y consejos, además de nunca negar tutorías aunque no hayas aprendido nada en el semestre.

-Eso ya me lo había imaginado, Granger. –aclaró él. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que él, por mucho.- ¿La P.E.D.D.O. se encuentra dentro de la definición?

-¿Sabías sobre eso? –la cara de Hermione era un poema: expresaba una total incredulidad y sorpresa agradable.

-Todo el colegio lo supo, tan solo había que recordar algo de cuarto año. Entonces, ¿sí o no? –aunque era cómodo no decirle sangre sucia a Hermione, no podía negar que le era extraño no insultarla a ella o a su manga de amigos idiotas.

-Sí.

-¿Y el apoyo moral hacia Longbottom también?

-Así es.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Tienes alma de Gryffindor caritativa. –la catalogó. Eso en realidad, con su tono y pensamientos positivos, era casi un cumplido.

-¿Soy algo así como la madre Teresa de Calcuta? –sonrió ella.

-¿Quién?

-Nadie… -se apresuró a desviar Hermione. Era algo difícil explicar desde la religión cristiana al desequilibrio mundial y lo que significa un premio Nóbel.- Además, incluyendo eso de alma caritativa, generalmente la gente me llama por mi nombre. Tú sabes, Hermione. Seguro que no te es tan difícil pronunciarlo. –le retó juguetonamente.

-Por supuesto que ninguna lengua se me traba entre los dientes, _Hermione_. –dijo, con una calidez que empezó desde su interior al exterior. En ese nombre se resumía quien era ella, y eso no podía tomárselo a la ligera.- ¿Te definirías como buena persona la mayoría del tiempo? A mí me pareces entregada, como si la salvación ajena fuese todo para ti.

-No en realidad, la segunda parte. Tan solo tomo causas que son… ¿perdidas? Y, pues… yo hago que intente funcionar, recordarles que sus decisiones y lo que quieren es justo, sobretodo importante. Tan solo eso. Además de ayudar lo más posible de manera activa, por supuesto. –definió correctamente, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Eres especial… -murmuró Draco, pero dicho en un tono que Hermione no pudo decidir como catalogar.-… y eso te llevará a muchos problemas.

-¿Cómo el hablar contigo, o dar una oportunidad de conocerte y entender, llevando mi popularidad insistente y para nada importante a Merlín sabe donde, como un tacho de la basura? –ironizó ella, sanado una voz inocente que era a todas luces, falsa.

-Algo así. –Draco estaba algo azorado. ¿De verdad era eso lo que ella quería de él? ¿Conocer a Draco, no Malfoy? ¿Entender su vida, el porque de él? ¿Sin importarle nada?

-Pues, vale la pena, _Draco_. –el modo en que dijo su nombre… parecía la palabra más deliciosa en el mundo, la más dulce, la más querida y que se pudiese querer. Como si le gustase decirlo, en una caricia.

-Espero que lo valga. –esas palabras fueron sinceras, sin mancha de mentira en ellas, pues de verdad quería que él valiese la pena. Que conocerle valiese la pena. Que todo valiese la pena.

-Oh, así es. –Rió ella.- en lo que llevamos de día no me has insultado a propósito ni una sola vez. Ni un solo insulto, ningún _sangresucia_. Eso me complace, a decir verdad. –Hermione vio su reloj de muñeca, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.- Lo lamento, pero debo irme. Neville quiere que le ayude a terminar los deberes de encantamientos con mi ayuda, o Flitwick podría reprobarle. Nos vemos, _Draco_. Si necesitas algo, búscame y ya sabes. Adiós.

El adiós le daba un gusto amargo al rubio, como si los adioses fueran una amargura de caramelo, que le gustaba degustar, pero no tragar.

-Adiós, _Hermione_. –Alcanzó a escuchar la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta, en dirección a la biblioteca.- Adiós, y nos vemos pronto.

* * *

><p>-Hermione, ¿Qué hiciste durante toda la mañana antes del almuerzo? –dijo Harry, viéndola por encima de su partida de ajedrez mágico, que estaba perdida irremediablemente. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá rojo, con un libro grueso entre sus manos, y levantó la mirada unos instantes para responderle, sin darle más importancia a lo que no tenía.<p>

-No mucho. Pasear un poco, conversar un poco, disfrutar del sol, antes de ir a la biblioteca a ayudar a Neville. Ya saben, lo habitual.

-¿Terminaste ya lo que debías hacer con tus libros? –preguntó Ron, sin mover la mirada de cierto caballo blanco que iba a perder el niño que vivió, y que nunca sería elegido para jugar ajedrez mágico o muggle.

-Pues, si te refieres a los escolares, sí. Pero creo que debería revisarlos otra vez, por si se me saltó algo…

-Hermione, esos deberes se entregan a inicios del próximo curso, tienes el verano para hacerlos –intentó hacerla razonar el moreno, moviendo un alfil.

-¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? –respondió rápidamente.

-Porque cuando es demasiado, te sobrecargas, y eso no está bien. –contraatacó Harry, viendo con ansiedad la próxima jugada de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Además, yo me refería a lo de leer como si la vida te fuera en ello los libros de la biblioteca. –dijo Ron, observando como hacia caer un caballo del equipo contrario.

-Bueno… -titubeo la castaña, desviando su mirada a la izquierda en un movimiento que parecía ser natural.- Me faltan tan solo un par de libros por terminar… y ya está.

-No has hecho nada, ¿cierto? –adivinó Harry, ya rindiéndose ante el rey de Ron.

-No, pero no es mi culpa. Ya saben, las tareas finales de sexto, mi horario recargado según ustedes, los apuntes desorganizados totalmente y estudios. Simplemente me falta tiempo, pero ya terminaré este, y ya van menos. Además, aún me queda tiempo.

-¿Y ya terminaste la redacción de Historia de la Magia? –preguntó Ron, muy serio y prestándole mucha atención y fijando sus ojos, como cuentas, en ella.

-Pues sí, igual que las demás. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, aunque ya sabía, o intuía, la respuesta de antemano. Y eso la irritaba ligeramente.

-Ni Harry ni yo hemos podido sacar apuntes provechosos en todo lo que va del semestre, así que… ¿nos prestarías tu trabajo para basarnos en algo?

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, a veces eres un verdadero Slytherin cuando quieres algo. Persuasión para obtener un bien de otra persona. –Hermione suspiró, y se levantó de su silla, viendo con el ceño fruncido a ambos amigos.- Se los prestaré, pero me lo devuelven impecable lo más pronto posible, y sin copiar textualmente.

-Gracias, Hermy. –Ron se veía salvado, y se concentró en reordenar las piezas de ajedrez, haciendo leves _reparo _en los diferentes soldados.

-Eres la mejor, Mione. –ahora, los sobrenombres cariñosos que le daban no le molestaban, pero aún así le gustaba más que le dijesen su nombre completo. _Hermione_. Y no respondía por sus actos si andaba cabreada y le decían algo así. Definitivamente no.

_Hermione_.

Como en los labios del Slytherin que había visto ese día, y a quien no podría olvidar.

_Draco_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, "Opción". Y, ¿qué harán para evitar que Draco se inicie con los Slytherins? ¿Se caerán mejor y se harán amigos, o tan solo una tregua de esas que son fáciles pero no siempre lo mejor, no cuando hay un "Draco" en medio? Pues, si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo los capítulos, que cada vez me salen más fácil y rápido. De hecho, desde el desayuno en el Gran Comedor hasta ahora lo he hecho hoy. Que rápido. Y es que las ideas se van agregando segundo a segundo. De hecho, en el borrador original tan solo estaba concebida la conversación entre esos dos.<br>****Bien, nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo.  
><strong>**Agradecimientos: Mis más sinceros agradecimientos de reviews (que es lo que me mantiene viva y latente) a sailor mercuri o neptune-Niktee Blume-AbbyMalfoy y lucia23.  
><strong>**(Si quieren aparecer en este bloque de agradecimientos, dejen un review)  
><strong>**Nombre próximo capítulo: _El regalo de Hermione._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2108/2012**_

_Ok, este capítulo también me gustó mucho. Es decir, se explica bastante en su conversación el cómo trata Draco a Hermione, el qué piensa de ella. En general, le habla con un tono burlesco que oculta su verdadero interés en intenciones… tono que no funciona realmente con esta Gryffindor. Y el vicio del cigarrillo con Draco… simplemente a veces lo que leído e imaginado fumando, con él sintiendo que rompía las reglas haciendo eso. Mil besos, Casy._


	6. El regalo de Hermione

_Opción_

**Capítulo 6  
><strong>**El regalo de Hermione**

Hermione había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y cuando se quiere decir mucho, es que ya había excedido el límite de horas permitidas dentro del lugar -según la psique de los alumnos del colegio-. Su primera razón, y la que siempre esgrimía cuando sus amigos le reprochaban sobre su claustro voluntario, era que necesitaba terminar de leer sus libros en paz, y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca, en verano. Nadie estaba dentro, pues no había que entregar un solo trabajo hasta Septiembre, con un verano en medio, y los alumnos de Hogwarts la tachaban de desquiciada por esa razón. La segunda era que no quería ver a nadie. Nadie que la pudiese desconcentrar de la ardua tarea que era transcribir todos sus apuntes a mano, y el terminar de leer los libros. Era silencioso, y nadie mejor que ella misma como única compañía, con alguna excepción. Mejor dicho, _dos _excepciones, un ave y un muchacho, lo cual nos lleva directamente a la razón número tres.

Una de las razones por las que pasaba allí mucho tiempo era que estaba pensando en como ayudar a Draco, como ofrecerle su apoyo y a la vez solucionar el problema, lo cual le llevaba muchos quebraderos de cabeza y algunos pergaminos abollados –hechos una perfecta bolita-. Y las únicas personas que se atrevían a sacarla de su mutismo eran Draco mismo y Ébano. El primero la molestaba con sus comentarios de bromas blancas, y el segundo la molestaba con su excesivo cariño, frotándose con mucha frecuencia contra su delgado cuello. Se sentía halagada, pero ya era demasiado. Por los dos. Siempre la interrumpían en sus momentos de mayor concentración, y ya estaba empezando a creer que Draco no hacía nada por la causa en la que se habían metido.

O eso pensaba cuando, por segunda vez en el día, un rubio con complejo de superioridad llegó a la biblioteca con pasos ufanos de pavo real. Y, viéndola a través de la ventana, había una lechucita de ojos claros. Hermione le frunció el ceño a Draco, pues lo esperaba ya desde hacia rato con la precognición de que iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Ya estaba entrando el margen de la segunda interrupción diaria. De seis o siete interrupciones. Con suerte, eran tan solo cinco. Era miércoles, y ya llevaba tres días en ese lugar, buscando y buscando, pensando y pensando lógica y fríamente que hacer. Y él llegaba con su sonrisa de medio lado, mendigado un poco de su atención –con elegancia y orgullo Malfoy, por supuesto-. Generalmente se sentaba calladito a su lado, revisando con la mirada mercurio toda la mesa. Luego, se apoyaba en su codo y la veía de reojo, examinándola, catalogando lo que llevaba puesto y como le sentaba, en su peinado y cabello. Y luego se dignaba a hablar.

Siguiendo la rutina auto impuesta, revisó a su compañera, de la cabeza a los pies, colocando su fresca mejilla en la palma de la mano, y el codo en la mesa. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, ella no fingió que leía, sino que se le enfrentó con el ceño fruncido. Muy fruncido. Tanto, que sus cejas parecían una _ve_, siendo dos y una a la vez. Draco rió en su interior, disfrutando del enojo de la castaña que, sin quererlo, se veía linda. No como Pansy o alguna fan suya, sino _linda_. Lo había reconocido el día anterior cuando, en el Gran Comedor, les gritaba a Potty y Weasel, haciendo que su cara enrojeciera y elevase su voz varias octavas sobre lo normal. Y se veía linda, a su manera. Manera Hermione Granger.

-Supongo que no responderás si te preguntó porqué haces eso siempre. –ironizó Hermione casi entre dientes, guardando silencio en la biblioteca.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó él, haciendo el inocente, cuando a todas luces no lo era.

-Verme así. –Confesó azorada.- Es algo irritante y aterrorizante que me veas como un león a su presa. Examinándome. Juzgándome por cada cosa que hago.

-No te juzgo. Examino, tal vez, pero nunca te juzgo. Dime. –y Draco se acercó más, creando así una pequeña burbuja privada para ambos.- ¿si me examinaras a conciencia, me juzgarías? Eres Santa Hermione de Calcuta, así que creo que la respuesta está clara.

-¿Has leído algo muggle en el tiempo que pasas aquí dentro? –preguntó gratamente sorprendida. A veces él se ponía a hojear libros a su lado, moviendo los labios y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, concentrándose.

-Digamos que lo que me dijiste sobre ese personaje mundial me interesó. Es gracioso, pues tienen mucho en común. Ambas quieren cambiar el mundo, y ella ganó un premio Noble por hacerlo.

-Es Nóbel, Draco. Y posiblemente ambas queremos lo mismo, solo que yo reduzco mi escala de "Humanidad" a "Hogwarts". –aclaró ella. Siempre que ella pronunciaba su nombre, con más frecuencia de la que lo hacía él, se sentía cómoda. Lo pronunciaba como si tuviera un dulce delicado en la boca.

-Es parecido. Y, ¿has encontrado algo sobre la élite de Slytherin? –interrogó él, con la mirada fija en ella y sin ninguna expresión en particular. Hermione, ante tamaña pregunta, enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos, y empezó a tartamudear, como cada vez que decía una mentira.

-Yo… yo nunca… yo no… -intentaba vocalizar. Y al ver que ningún sonido salía de su boca, Draco enarcó una ceja rubia, y Hermione suspiró.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que la selección de libros que lees es demasiado reveladora. ¿_Cofradías del siglo XX_? ¿_Slytherin, el maestro de las serpientes_? ¿_Crónicas de las casas en Hogwarts_? No era muy difícil averiguarlo cuando sabes cosas que los demás no. –le dijo, alejándose un poco para apreciar mejor el intenso rubor de la chica. Le era gracioso que fuese así de predecible… y de impredecible. De que la descubrieran y se ruborizara, y que si el gobierno muggle la acusara de bruja ella saldría por si misma del aprieto.

-Me interesaba saber lo más posible. Y no, no he encontrado nada en ningún libro de esta… no tan vasta biblioteca. –bufó, viendo que su perfecta fuente del saber tenía errores.

-¿Qué esperabas? Lo único que puedes saber son los diarios de los líderes, los cuales son desconocidos hasta la fecha. El único que escribió un diario reciente y verdadero es Abraxas Malfoy. Y no creo que quieras leerlo. Digamos que lo que menos escribía era sobre los secretos de la élite y más que nada hablaba de su vida diaria y hacia una lista de sus… amiguitas de noche. –dijo Draco, arrugando ligeramente la nariz ante lo que había tenido que leer por la información. Y es que Abraxas era muy detallista cuando quería.

-Y tú, ¿escribirás un diario, seas líder o no? –preguntó ella, curiosa ante la respuesta. Es decir, que un Malfoy escribiera su vida de sangre pura era interesante. Saber cómo le había educado ante su propia raza y que ella ahora fuese amiga de uno.

-Supongo. Los diarios son para las personas que viven vidas peligrosas y arriesgadas, que pueden morir en cualquier momento y que quieren que alguien más las lea. Por eso tal vez lo haga, tal vez no. Sinceramente, tener que depender de un trozo de papel para que alguien me recuerde, es algo patético. Inclusive depender de algo inanimado.

-¿Y si usas una _vuelapluma_? Sería más simple y más rápido. –razonó Hermione, intentando vencerle en sus debates. Siempre era igual: ambos eran igual de ágiles mentalmente, y tenían que esgrimir tesis y bases en sus opiniones. Era un ejercicio divertido y agotador al mismo tiempo para los dos.

-Aún seguiría quitándome tiempo y quedaría afónico al narrar mi agitada vida de Malfoy. Desde mi nacimiento, mi nombre, hasta el día de hoy sería demasiado, además de ser demasiado íntimo.

-¿Y porqué no escribes dos versiones? ¿Los hechos versus tus emociones? ¿Lo que sientes? Sería práctico.

-Sería el doble de trabajo. Tendría que recordar exactamente lo que sucedió hace años para la primera versión, y tendría que reencontrarme conmigo mismo para la segunda. Sigue siendo lógico, mas impráctico.

-¿Y si mueres algún día cercano por Merlín sabe que? Tus memorias morirían contigo. –argumentó finalmente la castaña.

-Si muero por Merlín sabe que, tengo a diferentes personas que saben sobre esas etapas de mi vida, y no necesito escribir un diario. Y punto final, Granger. –amenazó con un brillo en sus ojos grises que hizo a Hermione volver a arremeter. La había llamado por su apellido, por lo cual no estaba de un perfecto humor. Sabía que Draco nunca le diría o expresaría voluntariamente lo que sentía, pero sus ojos eran lo que la comunicaba con su alma, y cada vez era mejor descifrándolos.

-Pero nadie sabe lo que sientes. Lo que piensas. Que piensas sobre Hogwarts, las clases, la comida de los elfos, el uniforme, los profesores, tu familia, las salidas a Hogsmeade, tu casa, Ébano, yo misma. Nadie lo sabrá. Y, la verdad, sería una terapia personal que lo hagas. Así analizarás cuidadosamente lo que has hecho. Me gustaría, sinceramente, que escribieras un diario. Ya sea hechos o pensamientos, pluma corriente o _vuelapluma_, como sea. Lo que debes hacer es escribir. Pensar. Sentir. Analizar.

-¿Ahora eres mi psicóloga, medimaga Granger? –Hermione, antes de responder, arregló todas sus cosas en silencio. Los pergaminos, las plumas, la tinta, los libros propios, todo en su mochila. Y, tomándola, se levantó del asiento. Solo entonces, y con una intensa mirada entre orbes castaños y grises, le respondió.

-Soy tu amiga, y por ello desempeño ese papel. Para decirte cuando te comportas como un cabrón y cuando no, y que debes hacer para comprender mejor el mundo. –dio un ligero suspiro, fijando su mirada en la puerta del lugar- Que tengas buenas tardes, Draco.

Y se fue, dejando solo al rubio, el cual pensó en lo que su amiga de verdad le había dicho. Tal vez tuviese razón. Tal vez debiese hacer un diario. Tal vez le ayudaría a ver su propósito, sus decisiones, lo que lo llevó a ellas, su porqué. Suspiró. Era y sería difícil. Se enfrentaría a sus demonios personales, su conciencia. No era para nada agradable hacerlo, ver que su vida no era nada agradable, muy lejana a la perfección de la cual se había empapado a la fuerza. Perfección. Bufó, pues eso era lo que buscaba desde niño, algo que le habían enseñado.

Se quedó sentado, con la mirada perdida ligeramente, recordando su pasado. Su niñez. Y tan ensimismado estaba que no notó la renovada llegada de su amiga castaña, sonriéndole de una manera divertida. Sí que estaba distraído.

-A propósito, Draco. –le llamó la atención, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo. "_demasiado distraído, ¿por que?" _pensó Hermione.- ¿Qué has hecho por… tú sabes qué?

-¿Eh? –la visión de la chica le desconcertó. ¿Había vuelto? ¿Cuándo?

-Ya me escuchaste. –Hermione dio una pequeña risilla. Le entretenía que en ese instante fuese él el despistado. Ahora comprendía porque le hacia tanta gracia que ella no captase algunas cosas.- ¿Has pensado en algo por tú sabes qué del domingo?

-Pues… -la verdad era que no. No sabía que hacer y confiaba en Hermione, que ella encontraría como fuera una manera de evitar… lo que fuera a suceder en esa iniciación. Lo único que hacía era llevar la vida que llevaba, pasar tiempo con Hermione y perder el tiempo solo, como antes.- creo que si eres tan inteligente como supongo, podrías encontrar una solución en un segundo.

-No has pensado ni hecho nada, ¿cierto? –Draco era tan fácil de leer en esos momentos, pues cuando se iba en halagos a las chicas, obviamente quería algo, o se encubría. Ya se lo habían dicho demasiadas veces antes como para que no reconociera que alguien buscaba aprovecharse de ella.- No te preocupes. –le tranquilizó. Ante eso, luego de la tensión de haber sido descubierto, se relajó notablemente. "_Tonto_", pensó ella en su fuero interno.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Tan solo no te sigas preocupando y yo no lo haré. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-Hermione, yo… -la expresión de la aludida se transformó de burla a seriedad absoluta, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del rubio. Ella no podía mutar sus sentimientos de manera tan brusca, no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero podía estar así, fingir que todo era una broma. Lo cual era peligroso para él.

-Sé que eres completamente capaz de pensar en algo, así que no me llevaré todo el trabajo por mi cuenta. Quiero que pienses en algo para mañana, o no respondo por lo que haré. O, mejor dicho, por lo que no haré. Pero no te preocupes. –su sonrisa se volvió peligrosa, felina. Entrecerró los ojos, e hizo bailotear los ojos en un gesto que no era suyo, pero que le apetecía probar para ver que tal lo recibía Draco.- tan solo una pequeña idea y ya. Nos vemos en la cena, Draco.

Y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta a un paso raudo y veloz. Draco la vio fijamente, y se empezó a desesperar. ¿Cómo iba a poder hilar una idea de un día para otro? Le era completamente imposible, y ya empezaba a estresarse, lo cual era malo para él. Si se estresaba iba a comenzar a agitarse, sus mejillas enrojecerían, su cabeza empezaría a doler, sus manos sudarían y empezaría a hiperventilar en un poco rato más. Respiró profundamente, tres veces. Y todo el stress que se iba acumulando en su interior se dispersó como si nunca hubiese surgido. Era todo un maestro en el arte del yoga, y así conservada un humor envidiable en los peores momentos de la vida.

Tan solo debía pensar algo. Una mísera idea que podía tener errores, fallos, pero que debía ser lógica y compatible con la situación. Debía pensar a sangre fría, tal y como un Malfoy lo debiera hacer. Sí, iba a ser fácil. Una idea que lo salvaría de los bravucones esos que se creían los dueños del mundo, cuando este ya tenía etiqueta marcada. El mundo era de Draco Malfoy y de nadie más, así lo había dicho siempre.

_Idea… idea… vamos, idea. ¿Por qué no apareces? Te necesito o Hermione me hará picadillo mañana._ Gimió. Draco Malfoy hecho puré haría que todo Hogwarts se muriese de envidia por lo sexy que era, pero iba a ser muy doloroso para él y todo su cuerpo molido.

-¿Cuándo se me ocurrió recurrir a la sabelotodo de Hermione?

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba en la biblioteca. Otra vez. Era jueves, y leía superficialmente sus apuntes para catalogarlos correctamente por asignatura y por séptima vez intentaba descifrar si lo escrito era sobre la teoría perfecta de como realizar un hechizo de transformación, o un simple repaso de los hechizos regocijantes. Su caligrafía era fácil de entender, pues cada letra estaba hecha de manera que se reconociera a una vista, pero lo que escribía era otro tema, pues siempre anotaba todo lo que escuchaba, por lo cual era complicado saber de que tema central se refería el pergamino, y por ello se frustraba, lo dejaba de lado, y luego por su espíritu Hermione volvía a la carga. Pero ya era la séptima vez, y estaba dudando en partir el pergamino en dos y así poder clasificar en paz y corrección. Quedaría disparejo en comparación, pero estaría correctamente clasificado.<p>

O eso hacía hasta que Draco Malfoy ingresó corriendo a la biblioteca. El día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde en ese lugar, pensando y pensando en una respuesta al problema que se le planteaba, meditando en silencio. Entonces, una idea más fructífera y necesaria se interpuso en sus pensamientos, haciendo así que se desconcentrara completamente, y empezara en la búsqueda de lo que más buscaba.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó, ganándose un reproche de Madame Pince, quien empezó a despotricar en voz baja ante los profanadores de libros y paz reinante. Más que paz, eso parecía un silencio de ultratumba, preparado para hacer dormir a los agotados y asustar a los incautos.

-¡Draco Malfoy, no grites en la biblioteca! –le susurró disgustada. Aunque la bibliotecaria no le importaba mucho, ni tampoco los estudios de los demás cuando a ella se trataba, no le gustaba que se gritara en ese lugar dedicado a los estudios. Por algo era Hermione Granger.

-¡Ven conmigo! –le respondió al mismo volumen. Parecía emocionado, entusiasmado de verdad. Así lo decía esa luminosidad en sus ojos grises, la sonrisa poco común, como si guardara un secreto, en sus labios delgados, y la prisa con que se movía.- ¡Rápido, rápido!

Y, sin ningún aspaviento, se la llevó de allí. Tomándola de las manos, se dirigió corriendo a la salida, aún con su sonrisa de júbilo, con Hermione detrás, que con sus piernas de chica sedentaria le seguía lo más rápido que podía. Él, con sus piernas largas y delgadas, torneadas como un patinador, podía ir a una velocidad mayor que la de Hermione. Aún ella no entendía que sucedía, y al parecer, Draco no quería darle ningún detalle sobre donde iban tan apresurados.

Recorrieron el castillo, ambos corriendo como si un basilisco y una manada de hipogrifos acompañada de centauros furiosos los persiguiera, dando una imagen extraña a todos los que los veían, quienes no eran muchos, estando la mayoría fuera, disfrutando del calor y la libertad que les otorgaba el sol. Dentro, los alumnos debían correrse inmediatamente para dejar pasar a los dos prefectos –Slytherin y Gryffindor, para ser más extraños-, quienes infringían un montón de reglas comunes. Ellos, los que tenían que dar el ejemplo al resto del estudiantado, y que Hermione Granger fuera una de los dos prefectos era simplemente un absurdo.

-Draco, debemos volver. –dijo ella con voz apagada y baja, muy jadeante.

-¿Por qué? –dijo él sin detenerse, pero jadeando también, más vivo que nunca, a diferencia de ella, quien parecía más muerta que nunca.

-Creo… creo que he perdido un pulmón. O los escupiré pronto. –ante eso, Draco no pudo evitar reír. Y era de lo más extraño, verlos a ambos, juntos, corriendo por el castillo sin perseguirse el uno al otro, y con el Slytherin riéndose. Pero para Hermione no era para nada desagradable (exceptuando la parte de corriendo por el castillo, pero ya se lo reprocharía a Draco cuando tuviera voz).

-Escucha. Dumbledore está en estos instantes visitando a los elfos domésticos, viendo cómo han gastado sus sueldos y todo eso. Ya le he dicho a Dobby que lo entretenga un rato, así que no habrá problema.

-¿Pro… problema en qué?

-En viajar por red flú, por supuesto.

"_¿Qué?" _Fue lo primero que pensó Hermione antes de hincar sus talones en el suelo, y cruzando sus brazos en una expresión tan desconcertada como furibunda.

-Draco, además de estar contra las reglas, no podemos salir del castillo. Es ilegal, y aún más si es desde el despacho del director. ¡Imagínate que sucedería si nos atraparan! ¡Nos EXPULSARÍAN! Además, nadie sabría que hemos salido, así que si nos sucede algo, no tenemos a quien recurrir para que vaya a salvarnos. Y si nos expulsa… ¡Merlín! ¡TÚ ESTARÍAS EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que si nos expulsan, te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Hermione, no sucederá nada porque nadie nos verá irnos. Nadie nos verá llegar. Inmediatamente después de que Dumbledore vaya a ver a los elfos va a ir a la cena, así que eso nos da como margen una o dos horas. No sé si vuelve luego a su despacho.

-Sabes que ese plan tiene un margen de error enorme, ¿verdad? Y que aunque la posibilidad de que nos atrapen es ligeramente pequeña, igualmente nos podrían encontrar ya que cabe la probabilidad. Y por Merlín que te castraré si sucede eso.

-Creí que me ibas a matar con tus propias manos, chica homicida. –se burló él.

-Una cosa no excluye a la otra. Deberías saberlo

Draco no pudo saberlo, ya que habían llegado frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, viéndolos a ambos de manera alternativa, como decidiendo que estaban haciendo allí, a sabiendas de que Dumbledore estaba lejos, y que no iba a volver en varias horas o hasta el otro día. Pero claro, sin intervenir en nada de lo que tuviesen pensado hacer ese par de críos de humanos. Si querían perder el tiempo intentando adivinar la contraseña y poder entrar al lugar que custodiaba, era su problema, no eran tampoco los primeros.

-¡Gragea Bertie Bott sabor limón!

Y, antes los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Hermione, la gárgola se movió entre su propia estupefacción. Esa era la contraseña. "_Un momento" _–pensó Hermione.-_ "¿esa es la contraseña? Vaya lunático"_ y es que esa fuese la contraseña de lo que debiera ser el despacho al mejor director de Hogwarts de todos los tiempos exceptuando a los fundadores ya era un gran avance para la creencia popular de que Dumbledore estaba completa y rematadamente chiflado. Para Hermione generalmente eso le era irrelevante, pero ahora más que nunca le encontraba la razón a la gente, tan solo para confundirla aún más: ¿el líder de la Orden del Fénix era un hombre chiflado? ¿Así estarían destinados a caer un río de desastres sin control? ¿Iban a perder con Voldemort por tan solo que su plan no funcionara, o iban a ganar porque los demás se deshidratarían de los fluidos que saldrían de ellos cuando se desmembrasen de la risa por el plan "algodón de dulce de limón" o algo parecido?

-Vamos, no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo aquí. Muévete, Hermione.

-No he dicho que te vaya a acompañar, así que puedes ir bien solo. Yo me devuelvo a la biblioteca.

-Oh, por los calzones más andrajosos y agujereados de Merlín, ¿acaso no piensas descubrir en que consiste lo que te quiero mostrar, que es tan importante que he salido de mi madriguera para poder planearlo, mostrártelo y ver que cara pones con ello? ¿Tan importante que te he arrastrado por todo el castillo y hemos infringido un montón de normas por solo estar aquí?

-Pues, yo…

-Además, debes pensar en que ganarías tú con todo esto. Además de saciar tu insaciable curiosidad, es una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Para ti, si quieres exactitud. –Draco le sonrió ante su estupefacción, pues nunca nadie le daba sorpresas o algo remotamente parecido, y llegaba ese chico para darle el susto de la vida con todo lo que habían pasado en esos quince minutos. Ante ella, le guiñó un ojo, empezando a caminar hacia el interior.- Ahora, pequeña leona Gryffindor, vayamos a aventurarnos en lo que nos espera en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-No te he dicho que seguiré.

-No es necesario. Sé que lo que más quieres es ir conmigo, así que te daré el placer.

El despacho del anciano director estaba exactamente igual a la vez anterior que había ido, no hace mucho por sus deberes como prefecta que la llamaban al trabajo. Los mismos artefactos raros que estaban siempre donde mismo, las ventanas que mostraban un perfecto día de verano por allá fuera, creando un ambiente agradable estuviese la estación que estuviese. Los estantes llenos de libros que seguramente estaban protegidos con algún hechizo anti polvo para que se conservaran limpios. Las túnicas de la misma talla en un rincón, las alfombras hiladas de forma fina mas innecesaria, y los retratos de los anteriores directores ocupando la mayor parte de la pared del lugar. Estaba inmaculadamente limpio, pero se veía que alguien pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Se veía por el basurero lleno de envolturas de caramelos –y ambos parecían deducir de qué sabor-, por los papeles perfectamente ordenados en el escritorio, presentes y con un tintero, que estaba tapado y poseía como acompañante una pluma de fénix, limpia y dispuesta.

-Al parecer no aparecerá hasta un rato más. No ha dejado nada de trabajo por aquí. –la voz de Draco la despertó de su reciente inspección al despacho del director. Mas hacía algo que no le gustaba nada.

-¡Draco, no podemos estar aquí, revisando su papeleo como si fuese el tuyo! Dime, si alguien, no lo sé, Neville por ejemplo, estuviese en una oficina tuya y estuviese viendo tus papeles, ¿no te enojarías y lo expulsarías hasta siempre?

-Además de lanzarle una maldición, supongo que sí. –dijo él, con una encogida de hombros que pretendía ser desinteresada, aunque una pequeña sonrisa malvada que se escapaba hacia dudar profundamente a Hermione lo serio que se tomaba el asunto.- Aquí dice algo sobre derechos de los elfos domésticos y no sé qué cosas más. Debe interesarte, ¿no?

-¡Dámelo! –la voz aguda de Hermione resonó con fuerza en el lugar, corriendo hasta el otro lado del escritorio, donde Draco se encontraba, para quitarle el papel que tenía en los dedos. Efectivamente, el papel refería a los elfos domésticos.- Dice aquí que los elfos reciben sueldos, vacaciones y descansos, pero que quiere sacar adelante un proyecto de ley en el cual las criaturas son liberadas, todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Esto es maravilloso! Está exponiendo tesis bien argumentadas sobre los temas a tratar, exponiendo las ventajas de todo a los del ministerio. Con esto, los planes de la P.E.D.D.O. ya son realidad.

-Dejando de lado que la P.E.D.D.O. solo son Longbottom, Potter, Weasley y tú, siendo esta última la única parte activa e interesada, siendo así que tus planes ya son realidad.

-Los míos. –Le vio Hermione, furibunda con el chico, quien le veía con cara de "yo no he roto un plato de porcelana japonesa de la abuela Malfoy en mi vida".- Y los de la libertad de los pobres elfos domésticos.

-Aunque te apoyo en eso, aún sigo sosteniendo que son felices así.

-Que sean felices no significa que sea lo justo o lo mejor. Además, ¿no debías mostrarme algo muy demasiado importante?

-¡Así es! –cambiando su expresión a una de genio mundial, la tomó de la mano, y deteniéndose frente a la chimenea, le indicó que entrara. Ella tan solo se metió, y esperó pacientemente. Draco sacó un puñado de polvos flú, y metiéndose los dos, le tomó la mano a la chica. El contacto hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se encendieras del más vivo color, y que el corazón de Draco latiera más rápido.- ¡Mansión Malfoy!

Hermione sintió como salían de esa chimenea, cerrando profundamente los ojos, y apretando aún más fuerte la mano del heredero de los Malfoy. Odiaba viajar en red flú, era uno de sus secretos. Nunca había vez que el estómago no se le revolviese cuando tenía que entrar a una chimenea, pero lo soportaba estoicamente y hacía de tripas corazón. Dejando completamente de lado que cuando viajaba por ese instable medio –como todo medio de transporte directamente mágico- sus rizos, ya de por sí salvajes, se alteraban aún más, si fuese posible. Se apegó al cuerpo de Draco, y separándose lo más posible de las orillas, intentado mantener la mente en blanco, u ocupada. Pensó en miles de cosas, mientras sentía que el movimiento la quería hacer vomitar, y que debían tardarse demasiado como para el tiempo que tardaban. Luego se refutó. Iban a Inglaterra, Wiltshire. Y eso era lo suficientemente lejos como para tardarse algo más de lo normal. Esperen, ¿iban a Wiltshire, Mansión Malfoy? Ahora sí que quería volver, aferrarse a su cama Gryffindor y no salir más hasta que Draco se disculpase por hacerla sentir ese mal trago que recién entonces comenzaba, pues la casa de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy era el lugar menos preferido en el cual hubiera deseado estar.

Y, cuando por fin había superado las náuseas iniciales, empezando un enojo y un terror intensos, el viaje se detuvo, pues había terminado. Saliendo por la chimenea, ambos chicos terminaron tumbados en una cara alfombra hilada en oro. El primero en reaccionar fue Draco, quien levantándose y usando un simple _tergeo _dejo sus ropas tal cual estaban antes –o antes de que se lanzaran en una apresurada carrera por todo el castillo- y ayudando a Hermione, limpió también las ropas de ella. Y, sin esperarlo en ningún momento, casi quedo medio sordo de un oído por el chillido que ella le mandó cuando pudo enfocar correctamente todo.

-¡EN DONDE ME HAS TRAIDO, MALDITO ENERGUMENO DEL DEMONIO!

Personalmente, Draco no entendía su enojo, o su incomprensión, y lo reflejó en su rostro. Es decir, ¿Qué tenía de mal que la llevase allí, entre todos los lugares posibles para darle un regalo sorpresa? Era su casa. Y era una de las habitaciones más cuidadas, pues allí recibía su madre a los invitados de honor. La gran chimenea blanca de mármol y con leños cuidadosamente cortados se destacaba, al igual que las alfombras indias, la porcelana cuidadosamente ubicada en diferentes lugares por todo el lugar, las lámparas limpias y altas, los cuadros móviles de lugares y pocas personas visibles. Las paredes estaban forradas en delicados tapices y cortinajes, dejando ver algo de luz, lugar perfecto para reuniones de media tarde en un invierno, o si quitaban las cortinas, un aposento para beber té por la mañana. Era muy bonito, para su selectivo gusto, y era uno de los únicos lugares en la mansión en los cuales solía estar, siempre con la única compañía de libros o su varita.

-A mi casa, una estancia para recrearse. –le dijo, como si explicase algo obvio, y aparentemente imperturbable por los chillidos de Hermione, que fueron cortos pero muy potentes. Ante su respuesta tan predecible y vaga, Hermione habló conteniendo la voz, intentando no gritar, para no atraer la atención de ciertas personas rubias y no invitadas a la desagradable tertulia de dos.

-Me refiero, Draco Malfoy, a porque me has traído, si sabes perfectamente que yo no querría venir a un lugar como este.

-¿A un lugar como este? Déjame decirte que este es uno de los salones mejor decorados en todo el mundo, más exquisito, y si te dieras el tiempo, el más relajante. ¿No creerías que te llevaría al callejón Diagon y que nos viera todo el mundo, verdad? Quise ir a un lugar más privado. Así que será mejor que te comportes como una invitada de honor en este lugar, pues eso es lo que eres. Mantente a la altura. –le dijo, ya más estricto, empapándose de las reglas del lugar, siendo para él una dulce tortura en su infancia. Pero al ver la cara ofendida, y en el fondo curiosa, de Hermione, su tono de voz cambió a uno más suave y juguetón, como siempre que estaba con ella.- ¿O quieres que las personas que se creen dueñas de todo el mundo sean mejores que tú en las apariencias y el control?

-Por supuesto que no, Draco. –La apariencia desgarbada y descuidada de la chica se estiró, caminando en las puntas de los pies, moviendo los brazos elegantemente al caminar, y elevando el mentón de altaneramente, de la misma manera en que lo hacía él.

-¿De dónde has aprendido todo eso?

-Además de que siempre te veo hacer eso cuando estas frente a Harry, he tomado clases de etiqueta anteriormente. Soy una profesional en todo aspecto en que me preguntes, así que dime donde está la puñetera sorpresa y vayámonos de aquí antes de que la descendencia Malfoy termine aquí, justo donde empezó.

-Pues, adelante, señorita Granger. –y, ofreciéndole un brazo galantemente, empezaron a caminar igual que una pareja de alta sociedad cerca de un siglo antes.

Hermione nunca lo había notado, pero el peinado de Draco era como los de un caballero de la antigua era, con línea como de regla. Su rostro estaba provisto de rasgos aristocráticos y afilados, muy elegantes y cuando quería, llenos de orgullo, siendo utilizados últimamente para sonreír y demostrar como nunca antes. Sus posturas, a veces sus palabras y la manera en que hablaba… era estar en otra época en la que ambos aún no habían nacido. Y eso la hacía sentir diferente. Como la miraba, como la trataba, como se movían, era único, y estaba segura completamente de que nunca había tratado así a otra chica. "_aunque no es noticia de que nadie me toma en cuenta como una chica"_, pensó, desilusionándose un poco, pero inmediatamente volviendo a la conversación que sostenía Draco, igual que en un monologo.

-…mi madre mandó a hacer estos tapices. –explicaba él, señalándolos con la mano que no estaba ofreciendo a Hermione, y con un rostro objetivo de un guía de turismo, siendo este el más completo de los que habrían sabido sobre los artículos y la casa en sí.- Como ella adora lo mitológico y las criaturas sobrenaturales, los dragones le han llamado la atención desde siempre, hasta casi tener uno en nuestros terrenos, pero demasiado peligroso como para que mi padre la dejase tenerlo.

-¿Por eso te han llamado así? ¿Draco? –lo que Hermione pensaba era lo lógico, mas no lo correcto, como le hizo ver con una delicada sonrisa su compañero y amigo.

-Es una conclusión interesante, pero no. Mi madre me llamo Draco por la constelación del Dragón que lleva mi nombre. Los hombres de la familia Black acostumbran a llamarse con nombres del cielo, nombres con poder. Las mujeres, en cambio, se nombran como las más exquisitas flores, aunque hay excepciones.

-¿Narcissa? ¿Andrómeda? ¿Bellatrix? ¿Orión? ¿Sirius?

-Ok, es comprensible que yo me sepa hasta en nombre del tatarabuelo de mi abuelo, ¿pero tú?

-Pues… -el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione, demostrando su vergüenza. Draco, quien estaba sorprendido ante el descubrimiento que tan solo la podía ver expectante.- Yo sí que he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sin dejar ninguno, por lo cual he leído libros sobre la genealogía mágica. Y salían todos los nombres, actualizándose automáticamente, al ser tomos únicos. De hecho, no hay un libro que me sorprenda, pues ya los he leído en su mayoría. Por lo menos, en el mundo común y corriente. Creo que en el Ministerio de Magia hay más libros de edición única, pero bueno, yo no soy nadie para poder siquiera echarles un vistazo…

Sus palabras rápidas fueron cortadas por seis campanadas profundas, guturales, de un reloj de pared que estaba por allí, y en el cual Hermione no había reparado hasta ese momento. La manecilla pequeña, que aun así era del largo del antebrazo de la chica, marcaba el número que estaba inmediatamente abajo, señalando recto como una lanza. Y la manecilla larga, que era el doble de largo que la primera, apuntaba al número doce, que estaba al lado opuesto, creándose así una línea completamente recta y larga, y vertical.

-Hablando de libros… -murmuró Draco, ya tomando sin aspavientos la mano de Hermione, y tirando de ella hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo.

-¿No te preocupa que alguien la escuche y nos descubra? Porque, no sé exactamente, presiento que tus padres no saben de nada, y que apenas se enteren de que trajiste a una hija de muggles a su sagrada casa, su ira llenará un monedero con un encantamiento de expansión indetectable.

-Como siempre, no te equivocas. –le concedió Draco, viendo directamente al frente, y contando cuidadosamente las puertas, siendo todas estas iguales: un blanco bastante uniforme y recto, con el escudo de los Malfoy en cada una de ellas.- Mis padres no están en casa. Mi padre en el Ministerio, organizando los permisos de sus múltiples empresas, y mi madre está en casa de alguna amiga en una sosa fiesta de té, siendo una perfecta señora de sociedad. Tan solo nosotros dos y los elfos domésticos estamos en casa, y estos están solamente en las cocinas, así que, casi literalmente, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos solos. Tan solo venimos a buscar… _eso_, y nos vamos por una chimenea.

-¿La chimenea del director está conectada a esta? No lo sé, ¿no debería ser una gran protección? Lo digo porque así, cualquiera podría entrar.

-Hermione, se supone que nadie, absolutamente nadie a excepción de Dumbledore debe entrar a su despacho. Solo él y los que él designa pueden usar su chimenea. Esa chimenea tiene contacto con todas las casas de sus estudiantes en caso de peligro o problemas personales. Es la única manera de llegar a un lugar rápido.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido de que nos pueden rastrear?

-Eso solo se puede saber en el Ministerio de Magia, y con lo raro y poderoso que es Dumbledore, podrían explicar que es una de sus salidas fuera aprobadas por el mismo, ¡Yo que sé!

-¿Así que Dumbledore no se dará cuenta?

-De nada en absoluto, a no ser que tú le quieras contar, por supuesto.

-¡No! Eso es un pase expreso a una expulsión segura. No, gracias. –Hermione, que había prestado atención a todo lo que él había dicho, recordó algo que la había hecho dudar.- ¿A qué te refieres con _eso_?

-¿Qué a que me refiero con _eso_ de lo que dije hace un rato? Que la chimenea de Dumbledore es especial y que mis padres no están en casa.

-No. Me refiero a que significaba el _eso_ que dijiste hace poco, lo que tenemos que llevar.

-Ah. Eso. –Draco tan solo apretó el paso, sin verla, pero Hermione sabía que no le quería decir. Ella se sonrió a si misma: no le podía mentir, así que solo le quedaba decir la verdad de manera más vaga posible, aunque ella misma se hacía una idea precisa de lo que hablaban y el objeto de la visita a la terrorífica Mansión Malfoy. Vamos, que no era tonta.- Pues, eres la más inteligente de nuestra generación, deberías saberlo después de haberlo hablado todo el tiempo.

-Creo que me hago una idea. Aunque claro, no poder saber de verdad si es correcto si no me dices lo que vas a buscar. Además, dos cerebros y cuatro ojos son mejores que los originales, sobre todo si son los de Hermione Granger.

-No es necesario. Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. Sorpresa consiste en que no sepas de nada de lo que te van a dar hasta el momento en que lo tengas en tus manos, así que callada.

-Vaya, entonces voy a adivinarlo. Ya sabes, como soy _la más inteligente de nuestra generación_, no habrá problema a la hora de descubrirlo. Tan solo unes hechos, pistas, suposiciones…

-¡NO ADIVINES! –Exclamó Draco, deteniendo la marcha y viendo fijamente los ojos castaños de Hermione, quien se había petrificado ante la mirada que la había hecho quedar hipnotizada. Se veía algo… ¿angustiado? Y, de hecho, inmediatamente después de su aullido, empezó a enfrentarla, sin dureza, pero si firmeza.- ¿No importa cuánto esfuerzo haya puesto en encontrarlo, buscar la manera de traerte aquí y que todo sea una sorpresa? ¿No importa que lo que yo quiera hacer se cumpla? ¿Qué por una vez lo que yo haga por mí mismo me salga bien? Y sobre todo contigo. Yo _quiero _darte una sorpresa, y tú lo haces demasiado difícil. ¡Merlín, pareciera que no te gustan los regalos!

-Si es ese el caso… -murmuró Hermione, viendo el suelo un momento, y pateándose mentalmente ante su falta de tacto por el heredero de los Malfoy. Obviamente para él era especial, pues sino no habría puesto tanto empeño en hacerlo, en traerla, en sorprenderla. "_Aunque haga un pésimo trabajo al hacerlo" _pensó, _"voy a dejar que me sorprenda"- _¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Draco, de esas sonrisas que demostraba cuando estaba feliz de verdad. Y Hermione se alegró por verlo tan feliz, tan único.

-Por aquí. Es algo muy valioso… materialmente, pero como eso no es tan importante para ti, el valor histórico que tiene es lo que quiero que veas y conserves. –iba diciendo Draco, caminando rápido por los pasillos, y subiendo por algunas escaleras. "_¡Este lugar es tan grande como Hogwarts, así nunca llegaremos!" _se recitaba como un mantra, perdiendo la respiración, pero siguiéndole a buen paso, sin quedar atrás en ningún instante.- …ya falta poco Hermione, no creo que te mate hacerlo. Está en el pasillo que queda al llegar a la próxima esquina, ¿lo ves?

¿Qué si Hermione lo veía? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Le gustaba lo que veía? Para nada. Quedaba al menos a cincuenta metros más adelante, y ni siquiera había especificado en que parte quedaba, por tal eran más de cincuenta metros. Y eso no hacía más que desalentar a la Gryffindor, quien para nada podía llevar las largas zancadas que hacía Draco, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, lo siguió sin despegar sus ojos del suelo, o en su defecto, de la espalda de su amigo Slytherin. Pero abofeteándose mentalmente, dirigió su mirada al decorado de la Mansión. Después de todo, tal vez sería la primera y última vez que viera ese lugar, tomando en cuenta quienes eran sus propietarios… y a quien servían.

En todo ese tiempo, Hermione no le había preguntado ni media palabra a Draco acerca de su relación con Voldemort, o la de sus padres. Tenia presente que era muy posible que su amigo rubio fuese un heredero de mortífago, y que nada había que hacer, y lo sabía desde que supo que Voldemort había regresado, con el terror acompañándolo como una sombra. Pero luego de conocerle, de pasar tiempo con él, sus ideas habían cambiado. De hecho, ya dudaba en su definición hacia Draco. Desde el segundo curso, ella pensaba que no era más que un racista hijo de papá caprichoso y muy inmaduro, agregando su complejo de superioridad. Y ahora, ya veía la otra cara de la moneda, o en su caso, la otra faceta del hurón. Draco… era único y completamente irrepetible, siendo lo seguro que ella tenía en su mente. Y es que simplemente no lo podía catalogar de ninguna manera: podría decir que era responsable, pero tanto podía llegar a tiempo como faltar a clases sin remordimientos. Podía decir que era atento, pero tanto como era un caballero, olvidaba por completo la educación con quien él creía, "no lo merecía". Podía decir que era una buena persona, pero mentiría, pues no estaba completamente segura si el era en realidad, o solamente quería serlo con ella.

-Aquí es. –dijo Draco, triunfante y muy satisfecho por lo que había logrado. Hermione levantó la mirada, y vio que el brazo de su amigo sostenía una perilla. Era el picaporte de una gran puerta de madera, que a primera vista dejaba ver un gran secreto que guardaba en su interior. Le mordía la curiosidad, y ya no podía esperar. Todas sus dudas se disolvieron en cuanto vio esa puerta, pues con su intuición descubrió que lo que vería sería algo que no olvidaría.- Bienvenida a la Biblioteca Ancestral de los Malfoy.

Abriendo la puerta en un gesto claramente innecesario y verdaderamente pomposo, dejo ver el interior, estando Hermione inmediatamente asombrada ante la visión que se le presentaba. Esa biblioteca era el lugar en que cualquier Hermione quisiera estar: las estanterías, de la mejor madera y muy pulidas, iban desde el suelo que tocaban sus pies hasta el techo, muy alto, tal y como en las mansiones antiguas. Cada estantería estaba llena de libros, tanto a rebosar por la cantidad que tenían. Simplemente era algo… mágico. El suelo era de la alfombra más rica, muy silenciosa y mullida, perfecto para tirarse a leer y disfrutar con un libro, o para tomar una siesta incluso. El cielo era blanco, como la crema, y con arañas de cristal que parecían burbujas con formas definidas, cada punta con una vela pequeña, pero que no se derretían nunca.

En un lado de la pared había una chimenea, único lugar donde no había libros. Estaba apagada, pues era verano, pero su visión era maravillosa, ya que parecía que estuviese diseñada por los mejores arquitectos. Cerca había una serie de sofás para leer, mesitas que a Hermione le llegaban a la cintura, y había ventanales también. Eran de vidrio, y dejaban ver un soleado exterior, cubiertos por delgados visillos blancos, que como espectros, flotaban. Era fantástico.

Y, viendo antes a Draco para obtener su permiso –ante lo cual el chico le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza-, entró. Se acercó a las estanterías, intentando ojear que tantas obras tenía, y que títulos eran. Se sorprendió totalmente al ver que ninguno le era conocido siquiera, pero los autores eran los más reconocidos en el mundo mágico. Y lo que también le maravilló fue que todos los libros eran tan normales como los que había en Hogwarts. Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Poesía, Narrativa… todos eran temas que estaban allí, pero era del papel más caro, y las tapas eran de las más inaccesibles.

-Ven por aquí. –le dijo Draco, empezando a caminar por el lugar, yendo directo hacia el lugar que buscaba. Entonces, Hermione recordó porque estaban allí: ¡Era un regalo para ella!

-¿Me darás un libro? –le preguntó, ridículamente emocionada. Aunque tal vez no tan ridícula. Merlín, esos libros eran carísimos, y seguramente de una única edición. ¡Daría a todos sus amigos por tener tan solo una lectura de alguno de ellos!

-Pues sí, supongo que es obvio. Pero ya te dije que no adivinaras, ¿o no querrás quedarte sin nada? –le respondió, sin verla, pero vigilando sus expresiones por el rabillo del ojo. Lo que vio fue a Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos, algo asustada, pero inmediatamente hizo el inequívoco movimiento de cerrar la boca, candado y tirar la llave.- Así me gusta.

-¿Qué este callada? Vaya, para eso mejor te compras un pez, ¿no lo crees? –le rebatió, olvidando por completo que debía estar en completo silencio. Aunque era una biblioteca, eso no le quitaba lo glamoroso al lugar.- Sería lo lógico, además, ¿Quién ha dicho que Hermione Granger se quede callada por una vez en la vida? Porque hasta donde yo sé…

-Creo que he entendido el punto, Hermione. –le cortó suavemente, dando media vuelta para encararla, ante lo cual casi choca contra él. Luego de darle una mirada de reproche, siguió caminando, ignorando estoicamente los caros libros que clamaban por ser leídos, luego de años y décadas de ser ignorados por sus dueños. Hermione, ya imitándole (para no caer en la tentación, se decía a si misma), avanzaba rápidamente por los diferentes estantes, siguiendo a paso veloz a su amigo.

La biblioteca estaba dividida en tres secciones: había una parte donde uno se podía sentar a leer con relajación, frente a la chimenea, y un lugar del cual Hermione no podría salir jamás, a juzgar por la comodidad de los asientos y la variedad de los libros –siendo estos desconocidos para ella-. La segunda era una mesa amplia, un escritorio y varios libros para contabilidad, siendo esta una pequeña oficina para trabajar en paz y a solas, pero en un lugar tan tranquilo como lo era ese gran lugar. Y la tercera estaba detrás de las dos secciones anteriores: eran solamente estantes que poseían los libros más únicos, estando tres o cuatro libros que ella hubiese ojeado anteriormente en Hogwarts o en Flourish & Blotts. Había que moverse entre los libros y estantes, altos e imponentes, para poder llegar, pues al parecer uno debía conocer muy bien el lugar para poder llegar a destino sin perderse. Una persona como Draco era una de ellas.

-Yo… tomaba clases aquí. –dijo él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione, quien estaba haciendo un plano mental, pues desde que había puesto un pie en el lugar se había prometido a si misma tener una igual. Por eso, cuando ella volvió a la realidad, puso una cara de incomprensión. Al verla (por el rabillo del ojo, y siguiendo en su laberinto de libros), Draco le explicó mejor.- Mis tutores me enseñaban aquí, en la Biblioteca de los Malfoy. Antes, acondicionaban un pupitre en medio de la habitación, pizarrones y toda clase de cosas, haciendo una clase de tan solo una persona.

-¿Tenias clases en tu casa? –preguntó desconcertada Hermione. Para ella, si lo hubiese pensado mejor, sería lo más lógico: tenía una mansión como casa, y todo el dinero que pudiese desear, así que, ¿Por qué no asistir a clases a la hora que quisiera el día que quisiera?

-Sí. Mi padre consintió en que me dieran clases aquí en vez de ir a un Internado a los cuatro años, como era la costumbre en las familias sangre pura. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott fueron a uno, pero mi madre no quería dejarme ir. Es ilógico, pero yo tampoco me quería alejar de mi familia, aunque lo natural fuese lo contrario, que hiciese el deber.

-Tenías cuatro años, todos los niños a esa edad deben estar con sus madres. No comprendo cómo te hubiesen obligado a hacer eso, cuando eras tan pequeño, o a los demás. –Ya desde pequeño Draco había sido obligado a seguir el deber: ser apartado de su familia para obtener una educación rígida. No comprendía como una madre podría consentir eso, como siquiera pensarlo. Su propia familia había estado renuente a dejarla ir a un internado a los once años, y eso luego de que ella les explicase que era la única forma, siendo ella la que impulsó el primer deseo. ¿Y a Draco le iban a obligar hacer lo mismo? ¿Quién hubiera sido, siguiendo ese camino? ¿Sería como el Draco que conocía?

-Era el deber, Hermione. No tiene por qué ser comprensible, tan solo… es. Y ya es tiempo que termine esta discusión, lo que sucedió, sucedió. No tienes como cambiar el pasado, así que lo mejor es dejarlo atrás. –zanjó Draco, ya algo incómodo por tener que pensar en su pasado.

-¿Si tú tuvieras hijos, los harías ir a un internado? –esa duda le surgió a Hermione. No era una discusión, ni tampoco era hurgar en su pasado, así que, ¿Por qué no hacerla?

-Eso va dependiendo del tiempo en el que estemos, Hermione. Sabes lo que sucede si Tú-Sabes-Quién hace de Dios en el mundo mágico, y entonces solo habrá un camino que seguir. –Hermione, quien le escuchaba atentamente, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Draco, al darse cuenta, respondió rápidamente.- Pero si se me da a escoger, no, no lo haría.

-Aunque eso es lo natural, dice algo bueno de ti, siendo quienes son tus padres, y cómo has sido criado. –Hermione se sintió incómoda. Los colores le subieron a la cara, y jugueteaba con sus dedos, intentado que no se diera cuenta de lo arrebolada que estaba. Pero sin enojarse, Draco tan solo asintió con la cabeza, al parecer perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Gracias a eso, ella desvió su mirada a un lado, viendo algo que había pasado por alto. Algo importante.- Eh… ¿Draco?

-¿Uhm?

-Ya es la cuarta vez que pasamos por aquí. ¿Es parte del camino o…? –El rubio, al darse cuenta del detalle, se detuvo inmediatamente, recordando donde estaban exactamente. Si su memoria no le fallaba, luego del busto de su abuelo, venía un cruce por el que tenían que ir a la izquierda, mas habían ido cuatro veces por la derecha, dando círculos por el lugar. "_Tonto_", se dijo a sí mismo.

-Es por aquí. –y la guió por el camino correcto.

Caminaron unos dos segundos más hasta que Draco fue bajando la velocidad de a poco, hasta detenerse completamente frente a una estantería. Hermione la analizó, viendo atentamente todos los detalles. Estaban al final de la biblioteca, estaba completamente segura, pues la pared del fondo estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. En ese lugar solo había libros viejos, antiquísimos, de tapas curtidas y algo machadas, como si se ocultasen de la mirada general. Algunos desprendían un aura oscura, y como Hermione se daba cuenta de que eso no era coincidencia –casa de los Malfoy, antigua biblioteca, libro de aura oscura, ¡vamos!-, se acercó por instinto a Draco, quien al parecer leía apresurado los títulos, distraído de su alrededor.

Sacando un libro que parecía sacado al azar, ambos vieron la tapa: era como la de los demás, antigua, pero esa se veía importante, como si alguien se hubiese dado el trabajo de confeccionarla para que fuera protegido del tiempo, pero había pasado tanto que se debía hacer otra vez para que no se desarmara. Era grueso, y no tenía título, al igual como no decía nada del autor. Ambos inquietos, vieron atentamente ese libro por cinco segundos más, hasta que la voz de Draco se elevó.

-Este es mi regalo, Hermione. –Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, y viéndole directamente, con una mirada profunda, como si quisiera leer lo que ella pensaba, se lo entregó cuidadoso entre las manos.- Espero que te guste.

Draco veía expectante la reacción de Hermione, quien veía maravillada y muy asombrada el título del centenario libro que tenía entre sus manos. Ese era el regalo que menos había pensado que le daría: uno de los más valiosos de la biblioteca. ¿Qué le daría de cumpleaños a su madre? ¿Capas hechas de pelo de unicornio? ¿Botellas de Félix Felicis? ¿Fotos autografiadas de Voldemort? Aunque se le acercaba a la realidad en la mayoría de los regalos, no podía dejar de pensar en el suyo.

Era algo maravilloso que el chico se hubiese tomado la molestia de regalarle algo, y era algo especial que lo hiciera. Simplemente asombroso. Lo que más amaba era leer, y sobretodo cuando era un volumen único e irrepetible como era el que tenía ahora entre sus manos. Y nada podía decir, pues nada tenía para decir. Era… fascinante. Abrió apresurada la primera página, y se quedó de piedra al leer la frase que servía de título: "_Las crónicas de Merlín, el mago"_.

-Sé que no es nuevo, pero tengo completa confianza en que lo cuidarás. Yo… tenía que darte algo, y como no soy muy asiduo a dar obsequios, ni tampoco te conozco muy bien, quería darte algo que en realidad te gustase, compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí. Lo de salvarme la vida la otra noche, y ayudarme en mis problemas personales. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, como dijiste. –Hermione admiraba de nuevo los relieves del libro centenario cuando dirigió su castaña mirada al chico que, impaciente, esperaba su primera reacción. Pero lo que Draco no entendía, era que no le era necesario expresar lo que sentía, pues le era más fácil sentir que expresar.

-Draco, no es necesario que me recompenses por lo que hice voluntariamente. Los amigos no hacen eso, por lo menos no los que yo conozco. Escucha, yo no merezco lo que me estás dando, pues seguramente vale millones de galeones que ni siquiera sé si lograría juntar en una vida. Te lo agradezco, pero es demasiado valioso como para que sea un regalo. –Ella vio largamente el libro por un instante, y seguidamente se lo ofreció. Draco, por su parte, la miró fijo antes de empujar el libro en su dirección, sin temblarle la mano.

-Mi familia tiene millones de libros viejos y asquerosamente caros, que no usan para nada. Quiero que lo leas, pues sé que quieres, y si no te gusta, puedes elegir otro de la biblioteca. Si quieres, no lo tomes como una recompensa, sino como agradecimiento. Tal vez no sea personal, pero sí que quiero darte algo. –Se veían fijamente a los ojos, queriendo decir algo más, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, pues era demasiado grande como para hacerlo equivaler.

-¿Agradecer que? ¿El haberte salvado hace unos días? ¿El ayudarte con tu problema? –a Hermione le parecía que el chico guardaba una intención bajo esas palabras, y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando él se acercó un paso, con una mirada diferente. Cálida y algo temerosa.

Draco elevó delicadamente la mano, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la mejilla de su castaña compañera. Parecía dudar entre dos opciones, y ella interpretó correctamente el mensaje que daba. Se acercó ella aún más, pero sin tocarse. Tan solo milímetros que los separaban, que fueron disminuidos a nada cuando los dedos níveos del heredero de los Malfoy acariciaron la mejilla arrebolada de Hermione.

-Por ser mí amiga, por atreverte a serlo. –una sonrisa radiante fue dedicada al joven y cerrado corazón, que derritió el escudo como si fuese aire, tal y como las veces anteriores. Hermione también subió su mano, disfrutando del contacto de ambos, tomando la mano de alabastro entre la suya, apretándola un instante, para luego bajarla y sostenerla suave pero firmemente.

-Siempre. –fue lo que dijo, antes de partir al cuarto de la chimenea, que los llevaría a Hogwarts, a vivir un minuto más en compañía del otro.

* * *

><p><em><span>Entrada Primera:<span>_

"_Gracias a mi… amiga, a quien he decidido dejar en privado, voy a escribir algo así como un diario. No voy a escribir chorradas de sentimentalismo, autocompasión y lágrimas. No. Lo que voy a hacer va a ser algo así como una crónica sobre mí mismo, para dejar constancia de que Draco Aymeric Malfoy existió alguna vez."_

"_Supongo que he de empezar conmigo mismo, partiendo desde mis orígenes: mis padres son Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, y mi madre es Narcissa Malfoy Black. Según ella, he heredado todo mi físico de mi padre, y de los Malfoy en general, mas en cuanto a mi interior, ella dice que soy un Black, agregando que ambas familias tienen ojos grises. Mi nombre fue escogido a medias por mis progenitores. Draco por una constelación, la favorita de mi madre. Aymeric por un pariente francés de mi padre, un tío, o algo así. Me crié en la Mansión Malfoy, siendo allí toda mi vida hasta los once años, pasando por el Ministerio de Magia, lugares paradisiacos para vacacionar, y mansiones de los amigos de mi padre."_

"_Respecto a esa parte de mi vida no hay mucho que decir, no más que todo eran simples reglas y recompensas. Si cumplías una regla al pie de la letra, te premiaban con lo que fuera que quisieras, siempre y cuando fuese a la altura de un Malfoy, de un sangre pura. Creo que pasé sin consciencia todo ese tiempo, viviendo el día, preocupándome tan solo de que mi madre no se llevase disgustos por la ropa y la suciedad, y que mi padre se sintiese orgulloso de un hijo como lo era yo. No hay mucho que decir."_

"_Al entrar a Hogwarts, descubrí que yo no era el centro del universo, como me habían hecho ver hasta ese momento, pues al parecer lo era Harry Potter, celebridad mágica, persona importante que derrotó al Señor Oscuro. También estaba el hecho de que los hijos de muggle eran aceptados por la sociedad hasta cierto punto. La sangre mágica era la que gobernaba en esos instantes, siendo indiferente a los nacidos de muggle. Prácticamente, si no te destacabas, no eras nadie. Y claro, ellos se destacaron bien. Harry Potter, con la fama que le precedía y de la cual no sabía nada. Ronald Weasley, mejor amigo del primero y compinche de todas las travesuras. Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles y la más inteligente de la generación."_

"_Pasaron los meses, y descubrí que tal vez la sangre no fuese tan importante, pero la manera en que debía comportarme, como debía hacer tal y cual cosa, como debía hablar y que decir… todo eso era lo que debía hacer un sangre pura, como era yo. Un Malfoy. Mi padre, para las vacaciones de verano, me dijo que aunque la comunidad mágica no le daba el prestigio que merecíamos, éramos demasiado importantes como para siquiera compararnos con ellos. Después de ello, me quedó claro de que no podía pensar de una manera diferente. Y en segundo año, me separé para siempre de los Gryffindor y nacidos de muggle. Empecé a usar ese odiado término, sangre sucia."_

"_En tercer año fue lo mismo, y no podía evitar hacerlo. Ya me gustaba, ya no le podía quitar el gusto a molestar a los demás, ver el poder que tenías sobre los sentimientos de los otros. Cuarto año fue igual, más o menos. Mi padre estaba extraño, y cuando le llamaron, fue algo que se había esperado hacía algún tiempo. ÉL había vuelto. El Señor Tenebroso. Y aunque nadie le diese la razón a Potter o a Dumbledore, yo sabía que era cierto. Yo lo sabía. Y era suficiente. Quinto año fue algo… extraño. Yo no conocía al Señor Oscuro, y mi tía Bella decía que para cuando cumpliese los dieciséis iba a ser reclutado para la guerra que se aproximaba. No le di la importancia que debía, no lo hice."_

"_Llegó el verano correspondiente al año anterior de sexto. Y entonces, frente a los mortífagos ya hechos de la generación anterior, lo conocí a ÉL. No era para nada como lo describían mis padres –quienes decían que era muy poderoso, el mejor- o mi tía Bella –siendo el mayor honor servirle a él, luego de dar la vida por su causa-, sino terrorífico. Aún tengo pesadillas, viendo el rostro de ese… ¿hombre? Ni siquiera sé que es. Viéndome, con algo de repulsión ante mi miedo. Porque él sabe que yo tengo miedo. Torturando muggles e hijos de los mismos. Matándolos, incluso. Yo apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años, y si no fuera porque había un plan demasiado importante como para que se fijasen en mí, yo ya sería uno de ellos."_

"_Ya está terminando el curso. Queda muy poco para que vuelva a la Mansión, y que allí el Señor Oscuro me haga uno de sus vasallos. Yo… ya me había acostumbrado a la idea. Es decir, si por todo un año piensas en que es tu destino, que estas marcado y que es tu herencia, es lógico que tu mente se cierre ante la idea. No había otra escapatoria, pensaba y aun pienso. Pero… ella me hace dudar. Ella… no diré quien es, mi amiga. Buscare un seudónimo lo suficientemente parecido a ella como para llamarla por un nombre, pero por ahora, es tan solo "ella". Nunca creí que algo como esto me sucedería, a mí."_

"_Desde el momento en que el prólogo de mi historia de terror empezó con la Elite de Slytherin, ella se involucró. Me salvó de la posible muerte, sanándome y llevándome a flote, dándome esperanzas a mí, enterradas en el fondo de lo que se puede llamar corazón. Cada vez que la veo, tan normal, tan entregada, tan Gryffindor… me dan ganas de reír, viéndola tan inocente. Viendo que algo no ha sido corrompido. Ella. Y entrega su luz a quien la necesite, entre ellos yo. Cuando me ve a los ojos, sonriéndome de la manera en que ella tan solo sabe hacerlo. Cuando aprieta mi mano, dándome fortaleza de Merlín sabe dónde. Cuando me arruga el ceño, pues decido que debe tener un descanso. Ella."_

"_¿Es posible que mi mente cambie tan rápido y tan bruscamente? ¿Es posible que ella me haga feliz? ¿Una nacida de muggles? No lo sé. Ni tampoco quiero saberlo… por ahora. Sé que esta linda amistad de adolescentes terminara. Seré un mortífago, y ella será del bando de los buenos. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero… no puedo evitar no alejarme de ella, no puedo evitar verla de la manera en que la veo. No soy un tonto enamorado, ni siquiera sé si me gusta de "esa" manera, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin verla, escuchar su voz y sentir su mano, pequeña, contra la mía."_

* * *

><p><em>Casey termina esa palabra, sacando tinta con su pluma, gris como los ojos de su personaje, al cual da vida en el papel. "Mía". Es la última palabra que escribe en el suave papel que roza con sus dedos, siendo este el cierre del capítulo. Suspira, y tomando todas las hojas anteriormente escritas, las junta con un lazo rojo, carmín como la sangre que bulle por las venas. Es de noche, y está cansada. El reloj que tiene en la pared da la señal de que la noche ha llegado a la mitad, pero se siente satisfecha de terminar el trabajo que tanto espera acabar. Le gusta hacerlo, la hace feliz.<em>

_De repente, con la idea que tiene, y con los ojos muy abiertos, escribe apresurada en una hoja aparte, con su letra personal, algo lejos de la caligrafía con que decora sus escritos. Esa es personal, para todos los que lean lo que escribe. Siempre les deja una dedicatoria, y esta vez no será la excepción._

_Terminada la corta carta, toma todo el papel que ha escrito, y lo lleva a la ventana, donde su lechuza, "Marfil", le espera. Esa lechuza siempre le lleva el correo, es suya, y sabe que cada semana le tiene que llevar "Corazón de Bruja" –es una sentimental, y lo sabe, aunque toma su pose de mujer de hierro-. Sabe dónde tiene que enviar lo escrito, y con su vida debe defender lo que tanto esfuerzo lleva._

_-Ya sabes que hacer. –le murmura al ave, y con un guiño, sale volando. Con la mirada oscura perdida en la luna, fondo de su escena, ve cómo se pierde en el horizonte. Lentamente, se acerca al escritorio, y allí apaga de un soplo la vela, siendo esto lo último que se ve antes de que la penumbra lo inunde todo. En la hoja final, dice así:_

**Hola! ¿Les ha gustado esta manera de cerrar? Bastante original, y se me ocurrió cuando me veía a mí misma (o mi alter ego, Cassiopeia) escribiendo allá por la época victoriana. Sobre el fic: la parte final, en cursiva y como carta (que sabemos, escribió Draco), es el diario. Ese rubio que nos trae locas a todas ha decidido escribirlo, pero a escondidas, ya que no quiere que caiga en manos equivocadas (por algo no quiso que se viese el nombre de su "amiga"). Ahí vemos que piensa el de la guerra, sobre Hermione y cómo fue su vida. He decidido que su segundo nombre sea "Aymeric", pues me suena a francés, y como tiene raíces francesas… además, de que sale en "Muérdago y Mortífagos", de Holofernes, uno de mis favoritos.  
><strong>**Sobre los reviews: cuando escribo, lo hago en el tiempo en que me llega la inspiración (una de la mañana, dos…), y por eso escribo cuanto puedo. Este capítulo en especial me costó, pues se alargaba demasiado ante lo que quería decir, agregando escenas que no tenían nada que ver, pero que me agradaban como para cortarlas. En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Pues, como yo no me desvelo todas las noches, prefiero adelantar los otros fics por mientras pienso en cómo desarrollar el capítulo, que son más simples. Pero cuando recibo reviews, pienso que hay gente a la que le gusta mucho, tanto que dejan un review, y por eso yo me apresuro, pienso más y en cada segundo que tengo. Por eso, es proporcional la cantidad de reviews con la velocidad a la que escribo. En un rincón de mis notas de autor están los "Agradecimientos a Reviews", donde menciono a las personas que dejan un review. Son importantes.  
><strong>**-Agradecimientos a reviews: De corazón, hígado y pulmones (pero con el sentimiento intacto) a Niktee Blume – sailor mercuri o neptune – xAnneMalfoyxx – lucia23**

**Mil besos  
><strong>**Casey Malfoy (escritora orgullosa como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy).**

**Nombre próximo capítulo: _El último día del sexto año._**

* * *

><p><em>2108/2012_

_Pareciera que la parte final es muy empalagosa y todo eso, ¿cierto? Con todo lo que piensa sobre Hermione, etc… Pero no olviden que llevan cerca de cinco días juntos, y en ellos Hermione ha hecho con Draco desinteresadamente más que ninguna otra persona, en su mundo de oscuridad y dolor, traición y magia malvada. Mil besos, Casey_


	7. El último día del sexto año, parte 1

_Opción_

**Capítulo 7  
><strong>**El último día del sexto año, parte 1**

Era sábado. En los terrenos del castillo, en ese día soleado y fresco de fines de Mayo, se encontraba un lugar perfecto para pasear de la mano con tu pareja, un campo verde en el cual recostarse para ver las nubes que iban y venían como motas de algodón, y a la orilla del lago había un suave oleaje, mojando los pies de los desprevenidos que se distraían con la visión que derramaba tranquilidad. Entre todas esas personas, estaba Hermione, sentada a los pies de un gran árbol, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro grueso que reposaba en las mismas, sin ser leído pero que deseaba terminar. Llevaba ropa común de muggle, o común de adolescente, cómoda y ligera, sujetando también su cabello en una trenza descuidada que colgaba precariamente de un hombro, así aligerando un poco el calor que se sentía ese día en Hogwarts. Parecía mentira que tan solo hacía una semana había estado nevando, pero así era el clima en Hogwarts: impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan sola, Hermione? –escuchó Hermione decir a una voz. Dándose vuelta, y habiendo reconocido antes la voz, dio una sonrisa al conocido. Era su amigo pelirrojo, Ron Weasley. No tenía cerca a su novia, así que su boca podía hablar libre de besos babosos, como los catalogaba la castaña. Cuando no se comportaba como un flojo de primera categoría pidiéndole los apuntes, o no llenaba su boca con todo lo que tenía a la mano en el Gran Comedor, era una gran compañía, pues podía hablar de temas ligeros sin aburrirse, siendo él un experto en distraerla.

-Leo. Creo que no me hará nada de mal, luego de haberlo hecho todo el año. –Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó a su lado. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaba tanto con ellos (o tanto Harry como él se habían dado cuenta y él fue el escogido por la suerte para hablar con ella, pero quien sabía), así que perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, le habló.

-Pareces distraída. Ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo, ni con Harry. Pareciera… no, no lo creo.

-¿Qué no crees? –Hermione, prestándole toda su atención, empezó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué creía él…o Harry, incluso? ¿Qué pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco? ¿Qué parecía demasiado interesada en la compañía del mismo? ¿Qué ya todo Hogwarts lo sabía y que eso nunca sería, sangre pura con hija de muggles? Todo eso se le cruzó por la mente antes de que las palabras de Ron, que salieron rápidas y tambaleantes, como si no quisiera que ni ella supiera.

-Que tienes otros amigos. –eso era… inesperado, y no lo era tanto, a la vez. Es decir, que ellos pensaran que ella tenía otros amigos… se le hacía algo que le gustaba y a la vez no, pues una parte (la racional, más o menos) le decía que ni Harry ni Ron eran nadie para decirle que no podía tener otros amigos, pues claramente se veía que le molestaba la idea de perderle cuando ni siquiera les pertenecía, además de que ellos se habían alejado con sus novias, dejándola prácticamente sola. Y su otra parte (dominada por sus emociones y hormonas) le gritaba que ellos se preocupaban por ella, que ella era valerosa y que les incluía el tener que compartirla con alguien más que ellos. Que les importaba demasiado como para que no prestaran atención a su distanciamiento.

-Ron. –empezó. Claramente, una parte había sobrepuesto a la otra cuando vio los ojos azules y suplicantes de Ron, que le pedían que negara todo. Que ella era de ellos y de nadie más.- Ustedes son los que siempre van a estar dentro, muy dentro, de mi corazón. Son los que me ayudaron con ese trol en primer año, y hemos pasado los últimos años juntos, y nada ni nadie ha podido ni podrá con nosotros. Nunca, en mi vida, dejaremos de ser amigos, ni nunca los dejaré a ustedes de ninguna forma. Estaré para ustedes igual que los años anteriores, no lo dudes nunca.

-Gracias, Hermione. Por un segundo pensé…

-Mas, eso no es explicación ni excusa para no salir con otras personas. Serán por mucho mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos, pero no por eso voy a estar exclusivamente con ustedes, y deben entenderlo. –Hermione tenía una mirada muy seria y su expresión decía a las claras que hablaba con las palabras que quería. Sin embargo, aparentemente Ron no comprendía el mensaje que en realidad le quería decir.

-Con Ginny no hay problema de que hables. O Lavender, ella es muy buena en las conversaciones. –la ceguera de Ron frente a lo obvio le exasperaba, igual que con. En ese entonces era cuando Hermione perdía el control de sí misma y la misma parte emotiva era la que tomaba las riendas. La ira e irritación.

-No me refiero a eso, Ronald. Quiero decir que puedo hablar con todo Hogwarts y salir con quien yo quiera cuando yo quiera. Si quiero, puedo hacerme la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson, o salir a pasear cuantas veces quiera con… no lo sé… Draco Malfoy. –después de decir eso sin pensarlo realmente, enrojeció ligeramente. Realmente su subconsciente estaba mandando, pues en otras circunstancias habría evitado estoicamente ese nombre que tantos problemas crearía entre sus amigos y ella. Pero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto o a la expresión de Hermione, Ron se demostró no muy interesado en ese tema en particular. Como si no necesitara atención en lo absoluto.

-Hermione, has podido hacer eso en los seis… casi siete años que llevamos, y siempre has estado en la biblioteca, estudiando como la Hermione que eres, y te alejas de los Slytherin ponzoñosos. Y que tú y Malfoy se lleven siquiera en un término como "bien", pues déjame decirte que eso es lo más improbable desde que vi a Dumbledore bailando en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, o Parkinson. Esa cara de dogo es insoportable, y no son compatibles en lo más remoto. Además, llevarse bien con los Slytherin… eso es imposible. –la aseveración de Ron hizo que Hermione se extrañara hasta cierto punto. Que ella se llevase mal con Malfoy era comprensible, pero ¿todos? ¿La casa Slytherin completa?

-No lo creo. Yo perfectamente podría hacerme amiga, o buena conocida de uno de ellos. –Ron, que la trataba como a una despistada, como si le hubiera dicho que Santa Claus existía, y él le negase tristemente.

-Mira, Hermione. Que tus ansias de competir y tener la razón no te nublen, pues nunca te harías amiga de un Slytherin. Esos cobardes malignos, aunque fuera un mocoso de primero, te escupirían si siquiera les diriges la palabra, y estoy hablando en serio. –La mente de Hermione bullía con esa información. ¿Cobardes? No. Draco no era un cobarde, aunque tuviese sus dudas sobre lo que era correcto o lo que podría hacer. ¿Malignos? Draco no era maligno, no era malvado. Era bueno, sino, ¿Por qué le regalaría un libro, a ella, a una nacida de muggles, una sangre sucia?

-Los Slytherin no son cobardes, ni malignos. No todos ellos, al menos. Yo lo sé y lo puedo comprobar, pues… tú no sabes cómo son. No puedes prejuzgar a nadie por su fachada externa que quieren mostrar, cuando son… vulnerables, tienen sus propios problemas y no quieren agregar otros a la lista. Son humanos, Ron, y estoy segura de que si alguien se diese el trabajo de conocerles, te llevarías una gran sorpresa. –la voz de Hermione había perdido poco a poco la seriedad para llegar a los recuerdos que tenía de Draco. Sonriéndole incómodo y nervioso cuando le regaló el libro. Serio como una estatua cuando hablaban de temas difíciles. Relajado cuando le molestaba a ella, y luego sonriéndole francamente cuando ella se enojaba. Sus memorias se le abrían paso, y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa pequeña cuando le vio a él, durmiendo esa vez en la sala de los menesteres.

-Hermione. –la llamada de Ron la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, al ver que era lo que hacía. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz cuando recordaba a su rubio amigo? No debía, no era normal.- Sé que tu defiendes todo lo que va en contra, alegando que siempre tienen un lado que no sale a la luz y en la cual todo lo positivo se esconde. Eso como con lo de los elfos: tú dices que ellos querrían ser liberados si supieran la otra alternativa cuando son más que felices con la vida que llevan. Pero la realidad es que los Slytherin, cuando salgan del colegio o incluso, cuando termine este año, van a volverse mortífagos, pues no hay otra opción. O, si no se unen a las filas de Quien-Tú-Sabes, van a irse del país a un lugar alejado del mundo donde nunca los encuentren. Y con eso lo digo todo, pues sabes tan bien como yo que es verdad. Ninguno se salvará de lo que se les viene encima, así que te recomiendo que los olvides, como todos nosotros.

Las palabras de Ron le calaron muy hondo. ¿Olvidarlos? Mejor dicho, ¿olvidarlo? ¿A él? Ya le había prometido ayudarle con lo de la elite de Slytherin, ¿Por qué no con los demás? ¿Por qué debía olvidarle, cuando se había enterado que no era justo, ni para él ni para ella misma? No, no podía. Eran amigos, y a ella le importaba, y mucho. Sería traicionar sus principios desde el comienzo, agregando que ni en un millón de años se perdonaría si lo hiciera.

-Ronald, yo era la niñita sabelotodo a la que todos le tenían apatía, y sobre todo ustedes. Pero cuando se dio la oportunidad, nos hicimos los mejores amigos. No hay razón para lo contrario. No los puedes condenar a todos por unos pocos, y la intolerancia no va conmigo. Nos vemos.

-Pero, Hermione… -la aludida se levantó, llevando el libro debajo de su brazo, dispuesta a dejar el lugar en cualquier momento.

-Hasta la cena, Ron. Aunque no creo que me puedas ver, pues Lavender ha de necesitar algo de atención. De hecho, allí viene. –tenía razón, pues por los campos venía corriendo Lavender hacia donde se encontraban. Para no quedarse a ver el reencuentro entre ambos (que seguramente estaría coronado por muchos besos babosos), se alejó a un paso rápido por la hierba. Tendría que buscar refugio en otra parte para poder leer en paz su nuevo libro.

Como no había podido leer más de cinco líneas, tanto por la letra enmarañada e imposible del escribano como por las distracciones, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, único lugar en el que podría al fin leer en paz. El día brillante y soleado junto con la frescura del exterior le aseguraban un silencio completo y bastante tiempo como para disfrutar de una revitalizante lectura. De hecho, ya le carcomía la curiosidad, pues había quedado en el medio del primer capítulo en el cual se explicaba las circunstancias del tiempo y espacio en que la era merlineana se desarrollaba, siendo esta una historia, además de invaluable, muy interesante.

El castillo, sin muchos alumnos merodeando por allí, se sentía bastante vacío para esas horas, por lo que no se topó con nadie que conociera antes de encontrar esa puerta de madera por la que tantas veces se había cruzado. Llegando ya dentro, vio que las únicas personas dentro eran Madame Pince y ella misma, estando la primera ocupada en organizar una y otra vez una pila de libros en orden alfabético perfecto, siendo Hermione completamente ignorada, como siempre que iba a ese lugar por la agria bibliotecaria. Sin perder tiempo –quería terminar al menos el capítulo antes de que el día terminase primero-, se sentó en una mesa cercana, pero oculta estratégicamente, por lo cual no era vista ni podía ver a nadie. Perfecto.

Las sillas de la biblioteca siempre le habían sido muy incómodas para sentarse, aunque el silencio y la paz que tan solo ella sentía eran suficientes para poder disfrutar de un buen momento junto a sus adorados libros. Pero de nuevo no pudo leer más que cinco líneas cuando otra persona llegó a distraerla de su afán por leer el libro imposible.

-Te estuve buscando hace un rato, y luego de meditar un poco, vi lo obvio que sería que estuvieras aquí. –Hermione elevó sus ojos de la rústica página al chico rubio que, fingiendo indiferencia, examinaba el libro que ella tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Y porque querías encontrarme? –al parecer reparando por primera vez en la chica, Draco fijo su mirada gris en ella.

-¿Te ha gustado el libro? –fue lo primero que le preguntó, prestando su atención a los ojos de la chica. La detallaba, como siempre hacía cuando iban a la biblioteca.

-Es fantástico. –le sonrió. Por inercia, a la vez que ella sonreía él lo hizo también, pero Hermione agregó casualmente algo que lo hizo borrar lentamente su sonrisa.- Pero hay personas que no me dejan terminar de leerlo con cada interrupción. ¿Qué querías de mí?

-Pues… has de saber que hoy ya es sábado, y mañana es la gran noche en que los brutos Slytherin van a venir a buscarme. Y con eso no digo que los Slytherin sean normalmente brutos. Pero tú entiendes. –esas palabras sin orden fueron las que salieron de sus labios, pero Hermione rearmó la frase a la vez que entendía ese algo (nerviosismo, histeria) que había bajo esas indiferentes palabras. Pues un Draco en condiciones normales ni tartamudearía en cuanto terminara una frase, o intentaría explicar cada palabra que dijese.

-Sí, entiendo. ¿Ya has armado algún plan para mañana por la noche?

-Exactamente… no. Pero el punto es que tú me dijiste hace algunas noches… una semana para precisar, que me ayudarías. ¿Y quién mejor que Hermione Granger para ayudarme a burlar a unos chicos que quieren iniciarme en una cofradía oscura? –bromeó, sentado ya frente a ella, diciendo cosas por primera vez sin pensar. Después de todo, ella no le iba a juzgar ni culpar por cada palabra que dijera, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres decir que si tengo un plan establecido?

-Podría decirse que sí… porque lo tienes, ¿cierto? –al ver que la expresión de Hermione no cambiaba ni un ápice ni que decía ni una sola palabra, su calmada psique empezó a asustarse. Y de las de verdad.- ¿cierto?

-Pues… -Haciendo como que pensaba, la chica de Gryffindor dejó pasar unos segundos mientras colocaba su índice en su mentón, reafirmando el punto de su meditación. Viendo la expresión de completo horror que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de su amigo, dejó escapar una carcajada baja y le tranquilizó- Claro que sí, so tonto. Soy Hermione Granger, ya tengo al menos un plan.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Mira, se supone que los Slytherin te buscan en medio de la noche y te llevan a un salón desocupado y protegido donde te hacen el juramento inquebrantable. Es decir, no debes estar esa noche, que es mañana, en tu casa. Y sucede, que mañana es el, teóricamente, último día en que estaremos aquí. Por lo tanto, si pasas la noche en otro lugar y partes al día siguiente a tu Mansión, sin toparte con ninguno de esos chicos, nada malo va a pasar. –le respondió de manera sencilla y con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Viéndola como por primera vez, ya que al mismo Draco no se le hubiera ocurrido algo parecido, el chico esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, expresando su gratitud de la única otra manera posible (pues la primera era regalar algo que le gustase al otro). Era un plan perfecto. Pero los planes perfectos siempre tienen un pero, una excepción que los impide ser perfectos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que me quedaré? Tiene que haber espacio, para mis maletas y para poder dormir. ¿Y dónde se encuentra eso en Hogwarts para que la elite no me encuentre?

-Yo pensaba que podrías pasar la noche en la sala de los menesteres. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre como para que estés seguro. Un aula vacía sería un blanco fácil y las cocinas o la torre de Astronomía no son un buen sitio, ni tampoco muy cómodo. Así que, ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese? –con un suspiró breve, Draco se dirigió con las palabras más suaves a su compañera. Quería que entendiera de primeras el porqué, y que se ruborizara como una amapola no servía de mucho.

-Hermione. Ustedes el año pasado tenían un grupito que entrenaba allí, en el cual se inscribió la mayor parte de la escuela. Me parece que era llamado… ¿Ejercito de Dumbledore, cierto?

-Sí.

-Pues bien, este año hay muchos tipos de séptimo que el año pasado estaban en sexto. Ellos, e incluso los de sexto en este año, van allí con propósitos… poco ortodoxos. No sé si me entiendes, pero por como he escuchado los planes en los servicios de caballeros, ese lugar y muchas otras aulas vacías estarán ocupadas toda la noche. Puede ser la última noche libre para ellos cuando se les enfrenta un largo verano por delante. –como había esperado, ella se ruborizó como un faro, dejando ver lo escandalizada que estaba. Pero, respirando hondo un par de veces, habló sin que le fallara ni el tono de su voz ni lo que decía.

-Entonces tenemos un problema. No hay otro lugar disponible, mucho menos con los… planes, que dices tú que habrán. La cabaña de Hagrid, la casa de los gritos, Hogsmeade, algún pasadizo secreto… lugares demasiado peligrosos y en los que un alumno puede vagabundear.

-Pues, ¿entonces no hay esperanza? –por unos segundos, el aura de Draco, que se había rejuvenecido a muchos años atrás, cambió de nuevo. La esperanza, tan preciada que era para alguien como él, desaparecía y se escurría entre sus manos.

-¡Por supuesto que la hay! –un sonidito cortante de Madame Pince les dijo que debían bajar la voz, y como Hermione había sido la ruidosa, esta empezó a pedir perdón. Para cuando terminó, Draco elevaba una ceja, escéptico. ¿Cómo podrían mantener la esperanza con esos problemas?- Tan solo hay que encontrar un nuevo plan…

-No hay tiempo, nada de tiempo. Es mañana. –dijo en voz baja, desanimado. Su rostro, que hasta hacia poco estaba contraído en una franca sonrisa, estaba mortalmente serio y con un pésame en los ojos. Pésame que Hermione no sentía para nada en su trajín mental.

-… o hacer una variante. –terminó, inmutable. Pues para Hermione Granger, nada es imposible.- Ya que hacer un plan a estas alturas es imposible, deberemos apegarnos al original y seguir buscando. ¿Has planeado en el asilo político?

-Claro, Hermione. ¿Qué casa o curso no querría pasar la noche con el peligroso hijo de mortífago que es Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes por excelencia y que te puede sacar los ojos con tan solo mover la varita? –ironizó, a lo que Hermione rodó los ojos. Era tan obvio que diría algo así.

-Me parece que no cuentas a tu servidora, Draco Malfoy.

-Si me estás proponiendo ir a Gryffindor, pues me parece que de entre todas las casas esa es la que menos esperaría que me diera un bienvenido con buen sentimiento.

-No la casa entera, sino… esconderte en la habitación de las chicas y que pasaras allí la noche. Simplemente vas a la tarde, como... ¿después de la cena te viene bien? Pues, vas mañana y al día siguiente a ese, es decir el lunes, muy temprano dejas tu baúl con los de los demás en las puertas del castillo y vas a desayunar. ¡Presto! Has escapado de esos tipos malos.

-Parece… demasiado simple para ser útil. Quiero decir, pasar la noche en Gryffindor ya es complicado, pero que solo sea eso para poder estar libre… demasiado fácil. –Hermione rodó los ojos, y cerrando el milenario y polvoriento libro, cruzó sus brazos por encima de la mesa. El sol empezaba a bajar por el firmamento, y aunque era verano, ya el fresco de la noche la hacía dar escalofríos.

-No es simple o siquiera fácil. Se debe planear cuidadosamente cada paso para poder ir bien. Creo que si nos esforzamos y somos sigilosos, podría funcionar. Además de que las chicas podrían encontrarte, alguna persona te encontrara entrando a la habitación, en la mañana te dejaras ver sin querer por alguien o un punto mínimo sale mal… un desastre asegurado es lo que sucedería. Por eso debemos ser cautelosos en extremo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para poder empezar? –Draco se echó para atrás, pero ante un gesto de la chica, se acercó hasta que nadie pudiese escucharlos más que ellos mismos.

-Este es el plan. Se me ocurre que… -y, escondidos de la indiscreta vista de Madame Pince, Slytherin y Gryffindor planearon una de las mejores escapadas que Hogwarts hubiera visto (exceptuando, por supuesto, el show de los gemelos Weasley de hacía un año). Para cuando terminaron, el sol ya estaba escondido y los últimos rayos, agonizantes, pintaban el cielo de cálidos colores de verano.

-Perfecto. Ya quisiera ver la cara de Potter o Weasley si supieran que paso la noche con su amiga.

-Draco, estrictamente nadie puede saber esto. Y ni siquiera vamos a pasar la noche juntos. Tan solo vas a dormir en mi cuarto, como los scouts. –le aclaró al jocoso chico que, más relajado aunque cansado, se estiraba como un gato en un sofá. Hermione, que tan solo usaba una ligera blusa veraniega a diferencia de la camisa oscura que portaba el chico.

-Ya lo sé. Tan solo decía que si alguno de tus amigos supiera esto… quedarían verdes de la envidia.

-Pues, Ron tal vez porque Lavender es su novia, pero Harry… ambos se molestarían contigo tan solo porque estarías demasiado cerca de Ginny o de mí. Pero de allí a estar celosos. –el rostro de Hermione se ruborizó, igual como lo hacía ante esos comentarios que decía Draco, que insinuaban mucho más de lo que decían.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -ella en respuesta tan solo rodó los ojos y se levantó, siendo seguida por Draco. Y, entre risas por las imitaciones de voz de ambos para igualar a Madame Pince, abandonaron la biblioteca. Y como la cena estaba por empezar y Hermione debía ir a dejar su libro, se separaron en las escaleras.

Un pequeño beso. Fue lo que le dio Hermione a Draco al despedirse. Un pequeño beso en la mejilla, más cerca de la oreja que de los mismos labios, y ni siquiera eso. Fue un revoloteo cercano a sus mejillas, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Pero eso no importaba. Fue el gesto el que conmovió a Draco, pues algo tan inocente como esa cercanía hacía que su helado corazón de Malfoy volviera a latir con impaciencia y sentimiento. Y lo mejor, fue que él le respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehm… ¿ha sido muy acaramelado? Pues, espero que les haya gustado. Si este Draco es muy OoC –como me ha parecido cuando releí la historia-, es porque al estar tan unido a la inocente y dulce de Hermione (cuando no se molesta con él, claro) es diferente. La trata con delicadeza y es gracioso con ella en sus conversaciones. Por eso es que parece tan adorable, pero cuando está con otros, vuelve a ser frío y distante, como con otros estudiantes. Aunque claro, con sus compañeros de cuarto, Blaise y Theo, es un muchacho hormonal (como se vio en algún capítulo anterior). <strong>

**Si me he tardado demasiado, pues diré que la inspiración ha vuelto sino hasta ahora. Y si es muy corto, pues el siguiente será más largo además de que con ese cerraré el primer ciclo de este fic. Empezará el verano a partir del capítulo 9, y estarán alejados durante ese tiempo. Pero las cartas y el contacto evitaran que se vuelvan locos. Ya se verá en que se va a desenvolver pronto. Tan solo espero que ustedes se diviertan tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo esto, y espero tardar mucho menos… pero un defecto que es mío y de muchas otras personas es que al decir pronto significa la mayoría de las veces "tardaré tanto como deba tardar". Pero bueno, son buenas y pacientes.**

**Dedicado a: **_**Niktee Blume, sailor mercuri o neptune, Piem, DiannaRowenaMalfoy, lucia23**_** (aquí está el capítulo, dedicado a tiiii!) y **_**ConAmor**_** (también a ti, quien me ha acompañado bastante). Les agradezco a todas sus reviews. Y ya saben, si quieren que les dedique el capítulo y salir en este apartado, ¡dejen un review!  
><strong>**Y si quieren hacer caso a una recomendación (merecida, ya lo verán), lean el nuevo fic de ConAmor, "Demasiado Malfoy". No voy a spoilear (¿existe esa palabra?) pero aquí el Summary: "Por causas privadas Draco Malfoy se ve rodeado de toda una gama de pelirrojos y la más odiosa sangre sucia que lo lleva poniendo en segundo plano con su inteligencia desde primer curso, teniendo que soportar todo eso un verano entero. ¿Podrá aguantar?"**

**Y aquí nos despedimos hasta otra edición de este fic. Nombre del próximo capítulo (como algunas deben sospechar): El último día del sexto año, parte 2.**

**Mil besos  
><strong>**Casey Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>2108/2012**

_Bueno, la explicación anterior ya lo dice todo, ¿no es así? Preguntas, dudas, consultas, ideas, premoniciones… review, baby. Mil besos, Casey_


	8. El último día del sexto año, parte 2

_Opción_

**Capítulo 8  
><strong>**El último día del sexto año, parte 2**

En el gran comedor, ese día domingo no era tan diferente a otro, a excepción de que debían anunciar a la casa ganadora de la copa de las casas, y que al día siguiente todos se irían a casa. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su asiento, con la vista fija en cada alumno del salón, y a su derecha la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall, con su rictus de seriedad y madurez. Hasta donde sabían, la copa de Quidditch la había ganado Gryffindor con Harry como capitán, y los puntos de ese trofeo más los que se ganaban en clase –principalmente por Hermione- hacían que la casa de los leones estuviese hasta delante. No sorprendía a nadie, pues esa casa llevaba bastante tiempo en un puesto invicto por casi seis años. Así que a nadie le sorprendía que los alumnos de Slytherin se mostrasen más ariscos que de costumbre, o que los pequeños estuvieran desganados y molestos. Sin embargo, había un Slytherin que no se mostraba ni arisco, ni molesto, ni desganado, sino más bien… ausente, distraído.

-Draco, hermano… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Blaise, que estaba en frente suyo. Hasta hacia poco, Blaise se había mostrado mucho más preocupado por no llamar la atención y estudiar para sus exámenes, pero no había notado hasta ese momento que Draco había cambiado. Ya no se pavoneaba delante de todos, se mostraba algo más cerrado que de costumbre, y pasaba mucho más tiempo al aire libre.

-Por supuesto, Blaise. Lo que me indigesta es que Gryffindor, como cada año, gana la maldita copa de las casas. –y para demostrarlo, vio con asco la casa de los leones. Draco Malfoy había aprendido las artes de la mentira, y sabía que debía decir y que no para que le creyeran. El problema era que Blaise era un Slytherin, y lo que los de la casa de las serpientes sabían es que no debían confiarse por completo a lo que otro Slytherin decía. Pero también sabían que los asuntos del otro no tenían por qué importarles. Por lo que Blaise, ya satisfecho con una respuesta coherente (y si fuéramos a desmembrar un poco más la oración, sería un "no te importa" por el tono de voz), volvió a su cena.

Draco, luego de hacer que Blaise alejara su vista de él, vio furtivamente a la mesa de los leones en busca de la cabellera de la chica que buscaba –ya que era lo más destacable que tenía para encontrarla-, y no le costó mucho. Como habían acordado, debían quedar frente a frente para una mejor comunicación, pero aunque faltaba bastante para que ella hiciera "la señal", Draco no podía evitar sentirse nervioso o ansioso. No tenía ganas de comer nada, y ya no veía la hora de salir de ese lugar. Casi no le importaba la copa, pues lo único que salía herido era su orgullo Slytherin, y el de los demás. Pero cuando pensaba que otras dos casas también habían perdido, no le importaba tanto. Así que, perdiendo el tiempo con un guisante pinchado en su tenedor –y ni siquiera le gustaban los guisantes-, veía en cortas miradas a su compañera de Gryffindor. Draco mantenía su imagen de seriedad absoluta, algo de disgusto e indiferente, pero sus ojos…

Hermione, quien a diferencia de Draco tenía la habilidad de sentir cuando te veían, elevó la mirada para encontrar la grisácea que, como un niño asustado se fijaba en la suya, tenía el Slytherin. Sonrió un instante, dándole de su calma –aunque no fuese tampoco una hippie, siendo todo amor y paz-, para luego seguir concentrada en terminar su cena. Draco resopló en silencio, pasando a llevar su flequillo rubio, y con la varita debajo de la mesa, empezó a escribir en el aire.

Al otro lado del comedor, los guisantes que estaban frente a Hermione empezaron a tomar forma. Cualquiera que estuviese a su lado pensaría que fuera una alucinación, pero para la chica, ese "_¿Cuánto falta?" _Tenía un destinatario y un mensaje bastante claro. Volvió a ver a Slytherin, y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada del chico que, haciendo movimientos pequeños, daba a mostrar su impaciencia. La Gryffindor, empuñando su varita, la colocó debajo de la mesa para dibujar unas palabras también en el aire. La salsa de carne que estaba justo en frente hizo una frase más larga, pero que pudo tranquilizar al casi manojo de nervios que era Draco. El chico sonrió, pero era una sonrisa pequeña –la que ni siquiera ella tenía que ver, no quería que lo hiciera- e intentó comer algo. La frase "_Faltará lo que tenga que tardar, no es mi culpa que Dumbledore tarde en comer. Pero tranquilo, no te dejaré solo_", se desdibujo con la misma facilidad con la que se escribió, así que nadie supo de la extraña conversación que tuvieron esos dos alumnos.

En el momento en que Draco se llevaba el primer bocado de estofado japonés a su boca –decidiéndose al fin por algo-, la comida cambió a los postres, por lo que su plato también cambió y tuvo que servirse dulces –los cuales en su mayoría no le eran desagradables, pero no era muy lindo tener que comer tan solo algo que te dará un shock de azúcar-. Y por segunda vez, cuando intentaba comer un trozo de pastel, tan solo pudo dar una mascada antes de que un nuevo mensaje llamara su atención, esta vez en los bombones de menta que tenía en frente. _"Ya es hora"_, decía, y él ya sabía qué hacer. Con un movimiento fluido pero algo torpe, Draco hizo que otro trozo de pastel aterrizara en su túnica oscura, su camisa blanca y siguiera su camino hacia sus pantalones.

A nadie le extrañó que Draco Malfoy saliera de allí, pues tenía una fea mancha cubriéndole toda la parte delantera. Aunque tampoco es que nadie le notara mucho, estando la mesa de Slytherin justo al lado de la puerta de salida y todos muy concentrados en su propia cena. Bueno, todos menos un par de ojos marrones claros, como la miel. El joven mago salió rápidamente por las puertas de madera, entreabriendo un resquicio y cerrando de inmediato para evitar a los posibles curiosos. A veces, ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy hacia que él fuese alguien a quien respetar –como en Slytherin- o temer u odiar –como en otras casas-. Generalmente, era él mismo quien se ganaba su fama. Y eso hacía que la gente a veces se interesara en sí mismo, en lo que hacía. Así que cualquier precaución era necesaria.

Viendo a ambos lados detenidamente, metió su mano al interior de su túnica, donde estaba su varita, oculta para que nadie supiera que la llevaba encima. Y con un simple _Scourgify_, hechizo que libró de inmediato la incomodidad del pastel, pudo caminar a sus anchas –que no eran muchas, considerando la situación casi ninja en que se encontraba-. Y caminó, hasta encontrar un armario de escobas cerca de un aula del primer piso. Allí fue donde había escondido su baúl, lleno de sus cosas, y su nimbus 2001, escoba que aunque tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo, le era fiel. Tomó ambos, y enfrentando una ventana que daba directamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts, dio una patada al suelo –aún dentro del castillo- y atravesó como una exhalación el cielo de esa noche de casi verano.

Desde allí todo se veía calmo, sereno, con un suave sonido de grillos en el fondo, a lo lejos las olas del lago negro contra su costa, y hacia arriba estaban las estrellas parpadeantes. Se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había acordado con Hermione, y allí se sentó, arriba de la torre que pertenecía a Gryffindor. No tenía hambre, pues los nervios llenaban su estómago lo suficiente, así como el frío tampoco lo sentía, ya que su túnica era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no preocuparse por tales cosas. Ahora tan solo le quedaba esperar.

Simultáneamente, Hermione retorcía sus manos por debajo del asiento, algo preocupada por el plan que tendrían que ejecutar. No parecía tan simple luego de que lo traspasaran a la práctica, y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal. ¿Pero que podría hacer? Ser valiente, por ella y por Draco, quien era el que más la necesitaba. Se preguntó en ese instante que hubiera sucedido si ella nunca hubiese ayudado a Draco, con el ímpetu que tuvo, que pasaría si hubiese desistido. Aún más, si no hubiese conocido a la lechuza, y entonces Ébano nunca la habría considerado para llevarle ante su dueño. Hubiera muerto por el inusual frío de la estación, por la nieve…

Bajó la cabeza unos instantes, meditando unos instantes sobre el plan, el día siguiente, el cuidado que debían tener además de todas las precauciones que debían tener. _"Tranquila, Hermione. Draco en estos mismos instantes está encima de la torre Gryffindor, con su escoba y su baúl, esperándote. Apenas den las ocho, vas a ir y le abrirás la ventana. Si, es muy simple. ¿Entonces porque se me hace tan difícil de hacer? No, no te desconcentres. Draco, torre, ventana, abrir. Eso es todo". _Suspiró, y se comió un trozo de pastel imperial, que no le sabía tan delicioso. Seguramente era por el hipogrifo de los nervios afilándose las garras en su estómago.

Ella, que ya se había comido bastantes bombones de chocolate –manera de capear su ansiedad-, no tuvo mucho tiempo más, pues ya quedaba más o menos la mitad de los postres encima de la mesa cuando el director Dumbledore terminaba su pastel de limón. Hermione, sin perder ningún instante, se echó a la boca un turrón con discreción, pues ese producto era bien conocido entre los Gryffindor. Al instante, gotas de sangre empezaron a correr por su nariz, y empezando su actuación, tomó una servilleta, pero eso no terminó la hemorragia nasal. Atrayendo la atención de todos, se dirigió a la puerta corriendo, balbuceando entretanto un par de disculpas. Y luego de rechazar la ayuda de sus amigos, pudo salir rápidamente del lugar.

La puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Draco Malfoy fue cerrada por segunda vez a manos de Hermione Granger. Fue tan solo el tomarse la otra pastilla para que su nariz dejara de sangrar. La pérdida de sangre no había sido tanta, pero la impresión por primera vez de haber usado ese "producto irresponsable" había hecho que su corazón se acelerara y que de verdad sintiera su propia sangre corriendo, daba como resultado un mareo inminente. Al avanzar por los pasillos mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente consentiría, se iba despejando más y más. Y, subiendo las escaleras casi de dos en dos, se iba afirmando de las paredes para no caer o resbalar o tropezar, pues aunque mantenía el equilibrio, no podía evitar pensar en todos los imprevistos que podían surgir en un plan.

No paró hasta llegar frente a la dama gorda, quien aunque se sorprendió y horrorizó por la sangre que la chica tenía en su blusa, Hermione sabía que tan solo quería obtener un buen chisme para compartir por Hogwarts.

-"Alas de fénix". –le faltaba algo de aliento, pero apenas la Dama le abrió la puerta caminó a paso normal y enérgico para normalizar su entrecortada respiración. Se sentía hasta cierto punto segura después de haber pasado las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no por mucho. Aunque Harry o Ron o cualquier chico no podrían encontrar a Draco, estaban sus compañeras de curso.

La joven Gryffindor abrió con cuidado la puerta, casi esperando ver a su compañero Slytherin en la habitación. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil de su suposición, ya que la ventana estaba cerrada con cerrojo esa noche. No recordaba porqué Parvati insistía que al no haber ninguna en la habitación, la ventana debía estar cerrada por dentro –seguramente para evitar que las personas con escobas ingresaran a la habitación-, y era tan solo descorrer un pestillo simple, pero bastante funcional. Tampoco recordaba o sabía si ese tipo de cerrojos se abrían con Alohomora, pero se dijo a si misma que no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Debían ser rápidos y eficientes.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy! –susurró Hermione, después de haber abierto la ventana de par en par, sacando ligeramente la cabeza en un tonto intento para ver mejor. No escuchaba nada, y el ver en esa noche oscura era imposible. ¿Ya habría llegado? ¿Habría tenido algún problema? ¿Los de la elite de Slytherin lo habrían seguido? No, se habría dado cuenta. ¿Habría sido algo peor? ¿Qué podría ser peor? Tal vez…

-¡Boo! –le asustó un rubio de ojos grises que, colgándose cabeza abajo, había quedado a unos centímetros de la nariz de Hermione, tal y como un acróbata. Se afirmaba con las manos del borde de la ventana, y sostenía entre sus pies su escoba, por si caía, pero había funcionado. La chica había abierto sus ojos despavoridamente para luego fruncir su ceño hasta lo inexplicable.

-¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO COLGARTE CABEZA ABAJO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¡TE VAS A CAER, POR MERLÍN, BÁJATE DE AHÍ! –la carcajada limpia que cortó el aire hizo que se sonrojara, pero el joven Slytherin le hizo caso. Tomando sus cosas, entró a la habitación de las chicas de la torre Gryffindor. Era el primer muchacho en entrar allí desde que Godric Gryffindor creó ese lugar, y el que ahora fuese un Slytherin hacía que fuese una ironía de lo más graciosa.

-Debiste haber visto tu expresión de pánico, era… ¡era de terror absoluto! Ni que fuera el profesor Snape con algún examen reprobado detrás de ti. –sonrió, y empezó a examinar el cuarto. Era amplio, y poseía tres ventanas, junto con tres camas, tres baúles, tres armarios y tres mesitas de noche. A la derecha, había una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño, con la cama de Hermione (lo intuía por el libro y la tinta en el buró, a diferencia de los maquillajes y objetos decorados que habían en las otras dos) siendo la más cercana. Así que se acercó a la misma mesita, ya más serio.

Hermione, por su parte, movía las cosas estratégicamente para esconder la escoba dentro de su armario, y el baúl lo disminuía hasta poder guardarlo en algún cajón que había en el borde de su cama. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Draco estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, y con una única fotografía sostenida en su mano. Era de ella misma, a la edad de once años. Había sido el verano en que había recibido su carta, y llevaba gafas de sol y un vestido veraniego. A su opinión, no había cambiado mucho físicamente cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, así que no tenía idea de lo que veía Draco en esa foto, cuando era lo mismo que había visto durante todo el primer año.

En cambio, Draco por primera vez se fijaba en esa risueña niña de cabellos alborotados y castaños, ya que siempre le habían enseñado a odiarla. Era, en su opinión, encantadora. Diferente, pues lo que le gustaba de allí era toda ella, el aura de inocencia y felicidad que desprendía. Por primera vez, la veía como un recuerdo del pasado que le gustaría tener. Le hubiera gustado conocerla antes, haber sido diferente. Le hubiera gustado ser su amigo, era divertido.

-Parvati y Lavender duermen toda la noche sin despertarse ni una sola vez, así que vas a dormir a un costado de mi cama, en un intento de cama que voy a hacer. Mis padres me enviaron un colchón inflable que usamos cuando vamos de campamento, así que con un par de mantas y una almohada puedo hacer algo aceptable. Lo que nos falta saber es como te vamos a esconder de las chicas cuando lleguen, pues de seguro se ponen a cotillear y a hablar hasta que sea más de medianoche, así que debe ser un lugar cómodo y seguro, además de que ninguna puede saber que estás aquí. ¿Pero donde?

-Pues… no se me ocurre ningún lugar a excepción de tu armario, pero mi escoba está allí. Y el baño de seguro va a ser usado en lo que transcurre la noche hasta que se duerman. Así que…

Su voz fue ahogada por unos sonidos que provenían de la sala común, que en el silencio fue como una catarata. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con pavor, escuchando como las chicas subían por la torre, con el sonido cada vez más fuerte. Dicen que el tiempo es elástico, que los segundos pueden pasar como horas, o en tan solo unos instantes. Para Hermione, el tiempo se escurría como agua entre los dedos. Para Draco, el tiempo se hizo eterno, cada segundo un día. Así que cuando Hermione lo empujó debajo de su cama, no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer, quedando oculto de cualquier mirada. Y justo a tiempo, ya que dos personas llenas de bullicio entraban en ese instante a la habitación. Hermione, disimulando la sangre de su blusa –ante la cual Draco no había dicho nada, siendo discreto-, fingió que ordenaba su buró.

-¡Hermione! Estábamos hablando las dos de que esta es la última noche que estaremos juntas. –fue lo primero que dijo Lavender apenas cruzaron la puerta. Con eso, aparentemente Hermione debía intuir que era de lo que hablaban… aparentemente.

-Si, ¿Y? –preguntó, segura de que algo se le estaba pasando, pero no sabía que, ni tampoco es que le importase mucho. Además, el hecho de que Draco estuviera bajo su cama, y que le pudiesen descubrir en cualquier momento hacía que su atención estuviese en no llamar la atención hacia ese lugar. Ante su respuesta, las dos Gryffindor se vieron entre ellas, y luego a Hermione, midiendo si decía la verdad o no.

-Pero… Hermione, es la última noche. El próximo año te irás a la torre de los premios anuales, y no te veremos en mucho tiempo, así que haremos una pijamada.

-Pues, yo… -empezó a decir que aunque fuese premio anual seguiría yendo a comer a la mesa de los leones, pero las últimas palabras que había dicho Parvati hicieron que su concentración se dispersara y solo pudiese pensar en una palabra-. ¿Pijamada?

-Si. Por supuesto, solo seremos nosotras, así que no nos vamos a acostar muy tarde, además de que con eso salen ojeras. ¡Vamos! Lavender dijo que tenía una excelente crema que ha comprado de una revista, y no podemos esperar a probarla. –con un revoloteo, empezaron a sacar cosas y cosas de sus mesitas, de sus baúles, y de sus armarios. Aunque las dos disponían de un arsenal de pijamas volátiles de seda, al igual que Hermione preferían un conjunto convencional para dormir, al ser más cómodo, así que fue eso lo que salió de los armarios.

Ya se empezaron a desvestir cuando Hermione, recordando de repente que había un invitado escondido debajo de su cama –y quería preservar la intimidad de las dos chicas, además de la propia-, echó cuerpo a tierra, fingiendo que se le había caído la pluma de la mesa. Algo más exacto sería decir que la había tirado, pero como nadie lo había visto, no se podía estar seguro. Fijando sus ojos miel en los grises de Draco, le dio la inequívoca señal de que se callara –aunque no hubiese dicho ninguna palabra- y que no viese. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de medio lado que no auguraba nada bueno.

De pie, desparramó su edredón por el suelo, tapando toda fisura por donde se pudiera ver algo. Así no vería nada. Seguidamente, Hermione fue al baño para cambiarse y tomar una ducha nocturna. Llevaba estresada esa semana –y ese día en particular- planeando que iba a hacer con Draco, y necesitaba darse esa ducha. Para cuando salió, con su pijama de lunares rosados –y bastante desgastados-, Lavender y Parvati estaban colocándose un tipo de mascarilla en el rostro, de un intenso color verde. No conocía para que sirviera, pero definitivamente no se la iba a colocar.

Aunque… si se dejaba hacer ellas iban a colocar su completa atención en ella, no iban a darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que delatara el que Draco estuviese allí, así que las probabilidades de que le encontraran eran ridículas. Suspiró, consciente de lo que seguía, así que tan solo pudo ir a su calvario.

-¡Hermione! –dijeron al unísono, lo que hizo que se vieran entre ellas y empezaran a reír, dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, coordinaban pensamiento. "Gran cosa", pensó sarcásticamente hacia sus adentros. "Esperen, yo no soy sarcástica. Aunque… cuando una persona pueda coordinar pensamiento conmigo y recite por completo las leyes básicas que mueven al mundo mágico, entonces si que voy a sorprenderme".- La crema de Lavender es fabulosa, y te va a dejar una piel increíble. ¡Ven!

-Está bien –farfulló, resignada a que ayudar a un amigo era complicado, y no sabía hasta que punto. Luego de que le cubrieran el rostro con esa crema "limpiadora" o algo así, le pusieron una mascara para la frente, nariz y barbilla, y otra para las mejillas. Mientras hacía efecto, le colocaban otro tipo de crema capilar en su cabello húmedo, además de que una manicura simple hacia efecto en sus manos, y una pedicura en sus pies. Sus rodillas estaban bien, pero sus codos aparentemente no –y se dice aparentemente ya que Hermione no comprendía la diferencia entre codos-. Crema para esto y aquello. Lociones, tónicos y perfumes. Y luego de todo eso, una máscara humectante. Esa debía hacer efecto unos veinte minutos, para luego aplicarla de nuevo.

-Bien, Hermione. –Empezó Parvati, mientras que Lavender sacaba pluma, tinta y un par de revistas.- vamos a jugar un juego. Las tres vamos a tener dos turnos. Es un tipo de "verdad o reto", y cada una debe elegir decir la verdad absoluta o cumplir con un reto. La pregunta o el reto lo decide quien te habla a ti. Por ejemplo, yo puedo darles a escoger entre verdad o reto a Lavender y a ti. Lavender dice reto, así que yo elijo que debe hacer. Tú dices verdad, y yo decido una pregunta que debes responder.

-Hay una "banda de la verdad" que venía en la revista, la cual tan solo sirve para saber si dices la verdad sobre preguntas románticas, por lo cual tan solo podremos preguntar cosas sobre sentimientos, chicos… etcétera. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y si yo no quiero jugar? –se opuso Hermione. No le atraía el jugar a eso precisamente, y estaba segura que, aunque fuera verdad o reto, no saldría de esa habitación, y no quería que Draco viera o escuchara algo así. No, no señor.

-Debes jugar, ese es el objetivo del juego. Además, lo que digamos o hagamos no va a salir de aquí. Tan solo Lavender, tú y yo. –"y Draco, pero, ¡claro! Eso ustedes no lo saben", pensó amargamente antes de aceptar. Merlín la amparara.- Perfecto.

-Bien. Yo le preguntaré a Parvati primero. ¿Verdad o reto? –empezó Lavender. Habían juntado dos camas (adivinen cuales) para que las tres pudiesen sentarse cómodas, así que estaban en círculo, con Hermione frente a la parte donde se suponía estaba la cabeza de Draco.

-Verdad.

-Muy bien. –la banda de la verdad, una muñequera de un color rosa chillón, rodeó la muñeca de Parvati. A Hermione eso no le daba la menor confianza, pues de seguro solo aceptaba historias o respuestas merecedoras de ser chismes jugosos. Pero bueno, no eran sus reglas.- ¿Es verdad que besaste a Michael Córner antes de la cena de hoy?

-Si. –Parvati se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Lavender riera, y por educación, Hermione también.- Es que… se me ha estado insinuando desde hace un par de semanas, y él me gusta, yo le gusto… ¿Qué puede ir mal? –"todo", respondió Hermione mentalmente. No estaba segura si a Michael le gustaba Parvati, pero no era quién para inmiscuirse.

-Ahora… le toca a Hermione. –Parvati se sacó la banda de la verdad, que ante la respuesta anterior se había puesto de un rojo, lo cual decía que era verdad. Cuando era blanca, es que era mentira. No sabía de donde lo blanco era mentira, pero así era el juego. Lavender la vio fijamente, y preguntó- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto. –dijo rápidamente. Mejor reto que verdad.

-Entonces… te reto a que te comas cinco caracoles vivos. –"¿QUÉ?" pensó Hermione. Aparecer los caracoles era simple, ¿pero comerlos? ¿A quien se le ocurría eso?- Ya has dicho, a no ser que quieras cambiarlo por algo peor.

-¿Cómo que podría ser peor? –respondió, horrorizada frente al descabellado reto del cual debía tomar parte.

-Podrías comer arañas, o cucarachas. O incluso, podríamos maquillarte horrible y sacarte fotos que repartiríamos por la escuela. ¿No crees que eso sería peor? –Hermione no veía en que mundo una foto desfavorecedora era peor que comer caracoles. Pero no quería otra sorpresa, así que hizo aparecer los cinco caracoles con un movimiento de varita. Aparentemente, las dos chicas no le tenían asco a esas criaturas repugnantes. "Las hemos usado muchas veces para faciales, así que quedamos curadas de espanto" le respondieron cuando preguntó, pero ahora Hermione quedaría con un trauma eterno.

Inhalando profundo, tomó uno de los viscosos insectos, y se lo llevó a la boca. No hizo que durara más de dos segundos, y así y así con los cuatro que quedaban. Ya los había probado en una de las muchas vacaciones en Francia, sin embargo, en esas ocasiones eran cocidos, higiénicos y con especias. Ahora, lo único que quería era vomitar y limpiar su boca con lejía. Y de hecho, tuvo que ir de urgencia al baño para devolver la cena y los cinco desafortunados caracoles.

-¡Hecho! –fue lo que dijo, volviendo algo pálida, pero entera. Ahora, le tocaba a Hermione preguntar a cualquiera de las dos. Empezó con Lavender, pero se tuvo que resignar a hacer una de esas, en su opinión, estúpidas preguntas de colegialas.- ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de verdad de algún chico?

Lavender y Ron habían estado saliendo desde mediados de año, y aún seguían juntos, pero no era secreto que el Gryffindor no era, por mucho, el primer hombre en la vida de Lavender. Ante la pregunta, la aludida se sonrojó, viendo al suelo, actuando en realidad como si estuviera muy avergonzada, cuando en realidad estaba intentando recordar en su fuero interno con cuantos chicos había estado saliendo antes. Suspiró, y levantando la mirada, respondió sinceramente.

-He salido con catorce chicos hasta la fecha, y he besado a unos diez sin contar los noviazgos. –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa, pues no era para menos, ¡ella no había besado a ningún chico hasta la fecha! Pero Parvati rio, y Hermione pensó que era tan solo una broma, pues si había alguien que conocía muy bien los detalles íntimos de la otra, eran ellas dos.

-No olvides las vacaciones en España, cuando salimos una noche y te achispaste con el champagne, dando besos a cualquier chico que te dijera algo. Fue una de las mejores noches para ligar, aunque todos después se disputaran quien era el que tenía derecho a salir contigo. –reía Parvati, frente a la estupefacción de Hermione y las risas también de Lavender. "_¿Habrá besado también a Draco? No es muy posible, pero… no se descarta_", pensaba la castaña, y al ver la poca preocupación frente a ellas mismas, se estremeció. _"¿Draco será así con sus amigos?"._

-Muy bien, sigue siendo mi turno. Acabemos pronto. –masculló Hermione, esperando a que las carcajadas dejaran la habitación. Se fijo en Parvati, quien se colocaba la banda de la verdad en su muñeca. Ya tenía una pregunta lista en su haber, y ya sabía que tenía una oportunidad de oro entre sus dedos.- ¿De que casa eran los chicos a los que besaste, Parvati?

-Pues… -la mente de la Gryffindor de cabello negro fue hacia atrás, recordando los momentos desde quinto año.- A la mitad de Hufflepuff, un poco menos de Ravenclaw, la mayor parte de Gryffindor, y un par de Slytherin.

-¿Y todos de nuestro año? –el horror de Hermione volvió, aunque no lo dejó traslucir. Aunque tal vez el tono de voz tiñó la pregunta del mismo desconcierto.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y no se han preguntado si han besado al mismo chico? ¿No sería eso… asqueroso? –se estremeció, pues cuando viera a las demás casas, no iba a poder mantener la mirada sin recordar que se habían besado con esas dos Gryffindor.

-Son chicos. –explicó Lavender, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Eso dejó ligeramente confundida a Hermione, pero se tranquilizó sabiendo que no debía preocuparse de lo que no pudiera cambiar, y que siempre le podía preguntar a Draco todo lo que no entendiera… aunque no quisiera la respuesta.

-¿Y has besado a…? –la pregunta murió en su boca, pues se iba a delatar. Después de pensar rápidamente, hizo la misma pregunta, pero con una entonación diferente, con asco en los labios.- ¿chicos Slytherin?

-Ya te lo dije. –respondió, sin saber que Hermione deseaba más que eso. Quería nombres y fechas.- Estoy segura que, aunque haya pasado un año, Zabini sigue deseándome con la misma intensidad. Y Nott… pues una reunión de estudios en la biblioteca cambió a otra cosa. –terminó, riéndose junto con Lavender.

-¿Solo ellos? –como por arte de magia, la incertidumbre se borró. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban preguntas que hacer. Y Parvati respondería, ya que estaba convencida de que la incredulidad de Hermione era por querer ser como ella.

-Por supuesto. No me atraen mucho las serpientes. –Respondió, pero un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos oscuros hizo que la castaña sintiera un escalofrío.- Pero tranquila, no me he metido para nada con Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ? –Exclamó Hermione, casi un grito agudo. Lavender le tapó la boca con las manos, esperando que nadie en la torre Gryffindor la hubiese escuchado, o estarían en problemas.- A mi no… -empezó cuando la hubiera soltado la novia de Ron.- A mi no me interesa de ninguna manera lo que Dra… Malfoy, haga. Me lleva sin cuidado. –aseguró.

La mirada que compartieron esas dos casi hermanas le hizo estremecer. Sí, sabía que había sido muy obvia la semana anterior, al cambiar radicalmente su comportamiento con Draco. Bueno, en lo personal, no tan radicalmente, pues aún discutían y él la hacía rabiar muchísimas veces. Sin embargo, no se odiaban, o por lo menos no por la parte de Hermione. Por eso, y porque Draco estaba en la habitación, se había sorprendido muchísimo con la pregunta. ¿Podría mantener callada su boca? Pues no sería nada complicado sospechar que había "algo" extraño en la habitación, y una mirada furtiva suya debajo de su propia cama podría ser fatal.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que pasas mucho tiempo junto con Malfoy. –empezó Parvati.

-Y no es que estemos en contra, Malfoy es muy guapo… -rio Lavender. Eso escandalizó a Hermione. ¡Ella estaba saliendo con Ron! No podía decir que Draco era guapo… de esa manera tan libidinosa.

-Sin embargo, no es común que dos personas tan diferentes estén juntas de un día para otro, así que hemos llegado a una conclusión. –determinó seriamente. Dos pares de ojos la observaron con detenimiento, para luego decir al unísono:

-¡Te gusta Malfoy!

-¿QUÉ? –volvió a exclamar, haciendo que de nuevo Lavender corriera a taparle la boca. Si seguía así, despertaría a todo Hogwarts con sus chillidos de mandrágora.- A mí no me gusta Dra… ¡Malfoy!

-¡Pero lo llamas por su nombre! ¡Y pasas mucho tiempo compartido con él! –Respondió Lavender.- Eso es inequívocamente, un plan de conquista.

-¿QU…? –antes de que volviera a gritar por tercera vez, Parvati le lanzó un proyectil de almohada, haciendo que se distrajera y alejara esa peligrosa almohada de plumas.

-Lo sabemos, Hermione. No tiene sentido el ocultarlo.

Abrió mucho los ojos, y respiró profundo. Sí, pasaba bastante tiempo con Draco, pero no precisamente por las razones que ellas decían. Aunque probablemente estarían en lo correcto en una situación normal, ella se había unido a Draco porque necesitaba su ayuda contra la elite de Slytherin, además de que se habían hecho amigos. Debía hacerles ver, o el chisme de que estaba conquistando o que le gusta Draco, iba a correr por todo el colegio.

-Chicas. –recurrió a un tono de voz falsamente bueno, dejando traslucir por debajo una inminente furia.- No me gusta Malfoy ahora, así como no me ha gustado antes. Tal vez ya no nos odiamos, ya que le he dado una oportunidad para que se proclame una buena persona, y ha querido empezar con un bache en su camino: yo. Hemos tenido una rivalidad de siglos, y como es mucho más complicado el hablar con Harry y Ron, ha decidido que yo sería la primera persona con quien se comportaría mejor.

-Entonces, si a ti no te gusta… -reflexionó Parvati.- ¡Es que tú le gustas a él!

Hermione respiró hondo, aunque por poco y gritaba otra vez. Respiró profundo otra vez, buscando paz interior para no sacar la varita, un par de _Petrificus Totalus _y a dormir.

-Aunque así fuera, no veo porque ustedes debieran entrometerse. Además. –Inventó, segura de que así las despistaría.- me ha dicho desde el principio que yo no le gusto de ninguna manera, que no se ha acercado por eso. Estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir. Mañana va a ser un día largo. –terminó.

-Pero… -antes de que dijeran que Draco estaría en algún estado raro de negación, apagó las luces de la habitación con su varita, dejando todo en la mayor oscuridad.

-Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches. –dijo terminantemente. Escuchó un par de suspiros resignados, y luego que un par de camas se separaban y personas que se acomodaban entre las sábanas. Un par de buenas noches dirigidos a nadie en particular, y unos minutos después (en los cuales había estado al lado de su cama, sin respirar) sendos ronquidos daban la luz verde al plan.

Hermione sacó desde el fondo de su cama al joven Slytherin Draco Malfoy, quien estaba medio ahogado por la falta de aire en esas horas. Llevaba aún su uniforme, otrora limpio y elegante, ahora tan solo un montón de ropas arrugadas y sucias por el contacto con el suelo. Hermione, luego de revisar que estuviera entero, se fue a buscar en su baúl el colchón inflable. Lo encontró, y para ese instante –en el que se dio vuelta para ponerlo sobre la cama-, se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba desvistiendo. Ya llevaba fuera la camisa y los zapatos, y se estaba desabrochando el cinturón en esos momentos. La imagen de Draco –quien, en realidad, era muy guapo- semi desnudo en su habitación de noche hizo que se aguantara las ganas de gritar. Sin embargo, el golpearlo fue suficiente incentivo.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó el rubio, cuando el colchón inflable desinflado muggle le golpeara en el hombro con toda la fuerza de Hermione (que, engañando a las apariencias, era mucha).

-¡No te desvistas aquí! Existe un baño, ¿sabes? –le espetó en susurros. El rubor hubiera hecho que a la luz del día su cara pareciera un tomate, pero en la oscuridad, tan solo le dio otra tonalidad a su piel.- Tal vez en Slytherin tenías el derecho de desnudarte donde se te diera la gana, pero aquí estas como visitante y pidiendo asilo, así que tienes que ser lo más discreto y respetuoso posible.

-Bien, señorita McGonagall. –le dijo, y negando cómicamente con la cabeza, se dirigió al baño de las chicas. Hermione aprovechó para inflar con magia el colchón oscuro, y sacó un par de mantas de invierno del fondo del armario, evitando tocar la escoba. Sabía que si algo le sucedía a la siempre confiable Nimbus 2001 iba a pagarlo con su vida. Tomó una de las almohadas que tenía y la puso como cabecera. Tal vez Draco no pasara la mejor noche de su vida allí, ni tampoco era un resort, pero al menos estaba demasiado lejos de los tontos que querían hacerlo parte de una secta secreta.

Para pasar el tiempo, Hermione se acercó a la ventana que había cerca de su cama, y vio hacia afuera, escudriñando en las estrellas en busca de las constelaciones que tanto le atraían. No se había dado cuenta de que cierto rubio se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás, ni la mirada maliciosa que había en sus orbes grises. ¿Quién se podría dar cuenta, cuando era tan silencioso como una serpiente y era tan veloz como un basilisco? Y aunque su mirada no matara, definitivamente dejaba a varias chicas paralizadas de la emoción. La leona de Gryffindor no caía tan fácilmente, pero Draco tenía todo dentro de si para poder hacerla perder el aliento… para luego dejarlo sordo con sus gritos.

-El príncipe de Slytherin está agraciado con esta vista, mi muy bella Dama de Gryffindor. –susurró, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, y acercándose hasta que los hombros de ambos se chocaban. Hermione se arreboló, pero no perdió en ningún momento el temple que la caracterizaba, sino que giró el rostro un poco y le susurró de vuelta.

-Sin embargo, la muy bella Dama de Gryffindor debe recordarle al bufón real de Slytherin que es muy tarde, y que deben ir a dormir.

-Solo espérame un momento. –la mirada suspicaz de la Gryffindor chispeo en sus ojos, pero asintió. Se recostó en su cama, y musitó un suave "buenas noches". Draco, viéndola un momento, y con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.

Sonrió, pero su mirada tenía un ligero tinte oscuro. Ya no le quedaba tiempo, ya no…

-No te quedes mucho tiempo despierto. Mañana tienes que levantarte al amanecer. –musitó Hermione, en susurros somnolientos. Draco sonrió, pero ya más feliz. Su último pensamiento antes de ir a la cama que le esperaba, fue que él no era el desgraciado a quien iniciaban esa noche.

Pareciera que fue un minuto desde que había cerrado los ojos hasta que le despertaron en la mañana. Aunque no sabía como catalogar ese "despertar".

-¡Draco Malfoy! –susurró Hermione en el oído de Draco. Era ya de mañana, y los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar tenuemente la habitación, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz a la castaña. Por ende, se había despertado unos minutos antes que el despertador, y se dirigió al baño como todos los días… o eso hubiera hecho si no hubiera tropezado de improviso, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. La razón: una cama de tamaño considerable que le bloqueaba el camino. Y recordando que debía irse, se subió al colchón de aire, zarandeándolo con fuerza.- ¡Ya es de mañana, debes levantarte!

-Mmf… -musitó, incomprensible en cualquier lengua que se estudiara, aunque fuese la onomatopeya de una persona dormida. Una de las cosas que Hermione no sabía, es que no debes despertar a Draco Malfoy en su cama cuando eres una chica. Sintiendo las cosquillas en su nariz de Malfoy con los rizos de Hermione, la tomó por la cintura como si de un peluche se tratara. Y, acomodándose con ella entre sus brazos, suspiró y volvió a dormir.

-¡Malfoy! –Hermione estaba atrapada, y él tenía más fuerza que ella. "_Piensa, Hermione. Si no puedes liberarte por la fuerza bruta…"_ La chica destapó la cama con los pies, y deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco, se liberó de la trampa mortal que eran los brazos de un Slytherin. Y, cuando terminó de salir, empezó a saltar en el colchón tal y como una niña de cinco años. Podría haber utilizado agua helada, un hechizo como _levicorpus_ o algo así, pero haría mucho ruido, y debían ser silenciosos, lo más posible.- Levántate, o McGonagall va a castigarte. ¡Sin Quidditch por un mes!

-¡McGonagall, N…! –exclamó el rubio, tapado a mitad de frase por la mano de Hermione. "_¿Está loco o qué?" _viéndole furibundo con sus ojos grises, le quitó la mano y se volvió a dormir, tapando su cara con la almohada. _"Supongo que eso es un o qué"._

-Levántate, estás en la torre Gryffindor, y te queda media hora para llegar al Gran Comedor fingiendo que no sabes nada de nada. ¡Vamos! –Susurró Hermione, ahora a una distancia considerable y con la varita en la mano por las dudas.- ¡Tengo una varita, y no temo utilizarla!

-¡Qué sorpresa! Yo también tengo una, ¿sabes? –respondió con la voz ahogada por la almohada. Furiosa, Hermione hizo los encantamientos que más deseaba usar en esos instantes, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias físicas para Draco.

-_Silencius. _–Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, alejando la almohada rápidamente. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la varita, Hermione siguió.- _Levicorpus._

Decir que Draco se elevó sería poco. Mejor dicho, el tobillo del chico subió como el corcho de una botella de champaña, llevando consigo al encantado. Y siguió subiendo hasta que chocó contra el techo, haciendo un ruido sordo que parecía muy doloroso.

-No era mi intención, pero cuando estoy muy preocupada por ti, por tu futuro y para evitarte un castigo monumental, ¡tú te desentiendes de todo! ¿Cómo quieres, por Merlín, que me tome tu reacción al despertar esta mañana, Draco Malfoy? –le espetó en susurros, haciéndolo descender hasta que estuvieron frente a frente (solo que con Draco subiéndole la sangre a la cabeza).- Agradece que Parvati y Lavender sean de sueño pesado y no las hayas despertado con todo este alboroto. _"¿Yo? ¿Yo hice el alboroto cuando ella fue la que me atacó?" _Pensó para sí un silenciado chico.- Así que, por piedad, guarda silencio y te voy a desencantar, ¿quedo claro?

Al no tener voz, Draco asintió efusivamente. Y, con un suspiro de resignación luego de haber sacado todo eso de adentro, Hermione realizó un contra hechizo no verbal, haciendo que, con un giro-proeza increíble propio, el chico cayera de costado en el colchón. Ahora, con la capacidad de hablar y moverse, Draco fijo la vista en el reloj despertador que tenía la castaña en su buró: las 7:05 de la mañana. _"¿Quién es capaz de levantarse a esa hora, en un día de verano? Oh, claro. Hermione Granger y el tonto que está bajo su techo. O, mejor dicho, el techo de Gryffindor". _Pensó Draco con sarcasmo, tomando una muda del uniforme para tomar una ducha rápida y poder despejarse del sueño.

Ella, por su parte, tomó su propia muda de ropa que estiró en su cama, luego de arreglar las sábanas y guardar todas las cosas del pequeño campamento Malfoy que había hecho en la noche. A las 7:30, Draco tenía que estar en el gran salón, con la Nimbus dentro del baúl y este con los demás en la entrada del colegio. Por lo que apenas saliera de la ducha, debía irse volando y luego, corriendo. El baúl, disminuido dentro de un cajón, fue amarrado al extremo inferior de la Nimbus, la cual estaba esperando a su dueño a punto de emprender el vuelo. Y, en un tiempo record para Draco, se duchó, vistió y arregló en diecisiete minutos. Claro, su cabello no estaba con un "peinado casualmente despeinado", ni tampoco había arreglado su corbata o su ropa. Se veía como cualquier chico común de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete.

-¡Ya vete! Nos veremos después del desayuno, ¡pero ahora vete ya! –Draco, quien había tomado su escoba y ahora estaba en la orilla de la torre, se había dado vuelta para despedirse de Hermione, quien estaba muy urgida en cuanto al tiempo y el horario de salida.

-He hecho méritos para ser el Premio Anual del próximo año. Intenta ser tú la otra. –le dijo a modo de despedida temporal, y emprendió el vuelo hacia la puerta del castillo, donde pondría en marcha la última parte del plan.

-Intenta no meterte en problemas. Eres tan problemático como Harry. –le respondió a la nada, viendo como el punto de cabellos rubios desaparecía por una curva. Sonrió, y de inmediato fue a ducharse. Tampoco ella disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo, así que fue a ser la pulcra prefecta que siempre era, y que le gustaba ser.

Al terminar con la ducha, se encontró con el espectáculo de las dos chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, llorando desconsoladas y abrazadas en la cama de Lavender. ¿Qué les sucedería ahora? Entre las lágrimas, el balbuceo entrecortado y los pañuelos desechables que ahora llenaban el suelo de la habitación, Hermione no entendía nada de nada, así que se abrió paso entre el mar de papeles blancos para hablar con ellas.

-¡HERMIONE! –chilló Parvati, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, para luego seguir llorando. -¡No nos vamos a ver hasta el próximo año!

-¡NUESTRO ÚLTIMO AÑO! –Gritó Lavender, apoyándola.- ¡Y tú serás premio anual! ¡Nos vas a dejar solas y abandonadas aquí, mientras tú te vas! ¡Te vas y no volverás!

-¡Y después de esto, vendrá séptimo año y luego nada más! ¡Habremos terminado lo que empezamos hace siete años! ¡SIETE AÑOS! Y ahora, que no te vamos a ver tanto como antes…

-Pero nos veremos en las comidas, y en las clases, igual que siempre. No me habré ido a otra dimensión, sino que simplemente… tendré otras ocupaciones si es que la profesora McGonagall me da el honor de ser la Premio Anual de nuestra generación.

-¡Quién mejor que tú, Hermione! –chillaron a la vez, con sus ríos de llanto y pañuelos de papel.

-¡Nadie es más estudiosa que tú! –apoyó Parvati, pero eso hizo que siguieran llorando y llorando.

-Miren, si las hace feliz, prometo que les diré una cosa bonita todos los días por el resto del próximo año a la hora del desayuno. Tal vez no seamos amigas, pero seré amable y atenta con ustedes siempre que pueda, ¿ok?

-Oh, Hermione. ¡Te queremos! –exclamaron al unísono… de nuevo. Eso hacía que rieran y lloraran a la vez, lo cual hacía que Hermione se quedara pensando en los problemas de bipolaridad.

-En fin. Ahora es tiempo de ir a desayunar el último desayuno del sexto año, ¿no les parece? –les dijo a las sollozantes magdalenas. Y, para reforzar la idea de tenían que bajar pronto, tomó el espejo de mano de Parvati y les enseñó la hinchazón de sus ojos.

-¡Por la madre de Merlín!

-¿Son esos mis ojos?

"_Misión cumplida. Ahora, al gran comedor."_ Pensó en cuanto vio que ahora las chicas corrían de un lado a otro para poder llegar a tiempo, y que no se les notara alguna cosa antiestética como los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Sonriente, por el "buen humor" que ahora tenían esas dos chicas, de dirigió sin prisas escaleras abajo, disfrutando y despidiéndose mentalmente de cada paso que daba. Cada visión, cada situación, cada recuerdo, cada objeto de esa sala común. Sobretodo como cuando Harry y Ron cayeron por la escalera-tobogán, o las miles de veces que habían celebrado partidos ganados, o los momentos jugando juegos mágicos de mesa… cosas que nunca olvidaría.

Por la hora, de seguro Harry estaría preparándose para bajar, y Ron estaría roncando profundamente para ser despertado por un Harry haciendo lo imposible por peinar su cabello. Y luego se verían abajo, como siempre. Pero ahora, pasando por la sala común, vio a Neville sentado viendo desinteresado las cenizas de la chimenea, como si meditara algo importante. A su lado, Seamus y Dean hablaban animadamente, como si estuvieran recordando… evocando buenos tiempos. Neville había cambiado: ahora era mucho más alto y seguro de si mismo –cuando no hablaban del profesor Snape, por supuesto-, además de que ya casi no parecía ese pequeño niño que siempre perdía su sapo, e incluso tendría alguna que otra cita si es que estuviera realmente interesado en eso. Y Seamus… Hermione recordaba con cariño al niño bajito que siempre hacía explotar todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor, aunque fuera un sencillo hechizo para transformar el agua en ron. Y Dean… el niño hijo de muggles que defendía el futbol sobre el Quidditch, y siendo el amigo más cercado a las explosiones pirómanas de Seamus. Esos tres eran parte de su infancia.

-Chicos… -les dijo ella, aún perdida en sus recuerdos, como si aún el ayer pudiera ser palpable. De hecho, si forzaba su memoria, podía verlos ahí mismo. Y ni siquiera ella había cambiado mucho, así que ella misma podía ser parte de la misma imagen.

-¿Qué, Hermione? –preguntó Neville, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Felices vacaciones, a todos ustedes. ¿Saben? Aún recuerdo cuando los conocí el primer año. Yo era tan "sabelotodo" como ahora, pero apuesto a que era insoportable de niña, ¿no? –respondió con humor, saliendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los retratos, la gente, los pasillos… todo seguía igual, pero los alumnos no eran los mismos. ¡Si ni siquiera Draco era el mismo! Ese niño ansioso de atención y reconocimiento que tenía en la memoria no era el mismo chico que había visto en la mañana. Pero a él, incluso a ese pequeño insoportable de primer año, lo recordaba con el cariño que se le imprime a lo que uno tiene. Sin embargo, cuando lo había visto por primera vez, no pudo haber pensado otra cosa que parecía un príncipe. Un príncipe de esos de cuentos de hadas, solo que en una versión más pequeña.

Y ahora, ¡imagínenlo! Amigos. Eran amigos. Y aunque todo cambiara, los cuadros se fueran, los pasillos se erosionasen y el suelo se quebrara, los recuerdos y los ecos de las risas de todos ellos quedarían ahí. Y siempre que quisiera, los escucharía. Colin Creevey y su hermano, Denis, pasaron por su lado, y recordando al niño de la cámara –que ahora ya casi ni parecía un niño a sus quince o dieciséis años- y a su pequeño hermano menor –que incluso la superaba en altura-, los saludó con efusividad.

Pasando por el pasillo ahora, en el cual no había gente –culpa del horario en que se manejaba ella-, Hermione sintió que tiraban de ella, tomándola suavemente del brazo y moviéndola desde la cintura. Y, escondida del resto por una gran armadura, estaba a su lado Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione, me dijiste que luego nos despediríamos, pero con Potter y Weasley y los demás no ibas a tener tiempo para mí, así que decidí secuestrarte.

-¿Secuestrarme, escuché bien? –preguntó ella, sonriendo sin entender.- ¿Estoy secuestrada?

-Pues… técnicamente sí, pero en la práctica te puedes ir en cuanto me lo digas, supongo. –respondió, sonriendo. De seguro eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.- Sin embargo, tenía que decirte algo importante.

-¿El qué?

-No creo que nos vayamos a ver mucho durante el verano, pero me gustaría tener contacto contigo, así que si vez a algún ave rapaz en tu ventana, o incluso a _Ébano_ allí, no te asustes. Esos serán algunos de mis mensajeros. Aunque… tengo que pedirte una cosa. –Draco, ahora ya más arreglado y bien parecido, bajaba el volumen de su voz a uno, más que normal, era cómodo y grave. Y, comparándolo con el timbre de voz de ángel de primer año, le era gracioso.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Por motivos de seguridad, por la guerra, mis padres y esas cosas, me gustaría que usáramos algo mucho más personal y que nos represente mejor que nuestros nombres en las cartas. Algo en que, de alguna u otra manera, solo nosotros sepamos quienes somos.

-¿Algo así como seudónimos?

-Exactamente. ¿Qué se te ocurre? –Draco parecía entusiasmado con la idea. El tener correspondencia de una chica, y que sea algo ingenioso como usar otros nombres le hacía sentir emocionado. Con eso, había una línea fina que lo separaba de la oscuridad total a un caleidoscopio de sepia.

-Pues, podríamos usar el nombre de un animal… o el de algún personaje. O incluso, usar como nombre nuestro segundo nombre. ¿Tienes uno? –preguntó ella, luego de meditar cuidadosamente cómo debía seleccionar lo que la iba a delimitar. Algo que la definiera además de "Hermione".

-Tengo cuatro nombres. Casi tantos como Dumbledore, en realidad. Pero supongo que elegiré uno, así que espera a mi primera carta para que sepas a quien dirigirte. ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? ¿Joanne?

-Jean. Es francés.

-Supongo que yo también usaré uno francés, ya que tengo uno en mi inventario. –bromeó él, separándose un poco más de ella, pero manteniendo un espacio reducido. ¡Vamos! Que era probablemente la última vez que estuvieran juntos de esa manera. Tal vez, la próxima vez que se vieran sería en el expreso de Hogwarts, o en los primeros días de clases luego del verano. Y con esa justificación, tenía ganas de encerrarla con él hasta que se separaran en el expreso de vuelta.

La castaña, por su parte, tampoco quería que ese momento terminara. Veía fijamente los ojos de su compañero y amigo, preguntándose cómo fue que empezó a odiarlo a tan poca edad y con tanta profundidad. Tal vez fue cuando la llamó "sangre sucia" esa vez en segundo año, o antes, molestando a Harry y a Ron. ¿La historia sería diferente entre ambos si él hubiera sido educado sin prejuicios? ¿Habrían sido amigos? La lógica le decía que sí, ya que eran muy parecidos, pero totalmente compatibles. Y ahora eran amigos. ¿Pero él la seguiría queriendo aunque pasara un verano con su familia sangre pura? ¿Con las chicas de familias "pudientes"? ¿Seguiría siendo para él la misma Hermione? ¿Él cambiaría? Tan solo le quedaba el consuelo de las cartas, así que se prometió a si misma que no dejaría de contactarlo ni un solo día.

Así, en ese rincón de Hogwarts por la mañana, la despedida de esas dos almas jóvenes transcurrió casi en silencio, comunicándose solo con los ojos. Amor, pena, rabia… sentimientos que estaban escondidos y que podían aparecer a la mínima provocación, pero entre ellos solo veían la comprensión, empatía y esperanza. Y, en esos instantes, tan solo la inocencia y la felicidad tenían cabida, aunque sonara demasiado empalagoso. Pero era así, ya que entre ellos sabían que no debían amargar ese recuerdo. Luego podrían llorar y ser desgraciados.

-¿Todo salió bien con el baúl? ¿No te vio Filch?

-Digamos que tuve que tirar abajo un armario de escobas para que se distrajera unos diez minutos, pero todo salió perfecto. ¿Hermione? –preguntó Draco al final, casi con ahogo. Paladeando los últimos instantes, ya que debían volver.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me escribirás? –esas palabras, tan simples y tan inocentes, significaban un mundo para él. El mundo de flores blancas y mariposas castañas que harían una utopía mental dentro de su propia mansión. No era bonito cuando usaban el comedor como sala de reunión, o tu salón como centro social de mortífagos.

-Todos los días, así que tendrás que escribirme igual de vuelta, aunque no tengas nada más que decir. Y, ya que supongo que este es el final… ¿debo decirte adiós?

-El protocolo dice que sí, pero podemos saltarlo y tan solo decir un "hasta mañana", y vernos en una carta. Y hacerlo todos los días hasta que llegue Septiembre. –respondió con sencillez y dejándola libre.

-Entonces, "hasta mañana", Draco de Slytherin. –terminó con pomposidad y una risa.

-"Hasta mañana", Hermione de Gryffindor. –respondió de la misma manera. Y, con un beso en la mejilla que hizo ruborizar a Draco y llenar de timidez a Hermione, ella se dirigió al gran comedor y a la mesa de su casa. Por su parte, Draco hizo lo mismo. Tenía esperanzas en su mañana, porque ese mañana ya tenía nombre. Nombre que repitió antes de beber su jugo de calabaza, y con su mirada fija en ella.

"_Hermione de Gryffindor, Dama de la noble casa de los leones"_

* * *

><p><em>2208/2012_

_¿Qué tal? A mí, sinceramente, me gustó el final. Es decir, un verano de cartas… y muchas sorpresas. Mil besos, Casey._


	9. Diario de Draco, entrada dos

_Opción_

**Capítulo 9: Diario de Draco  
><strong>**Entrada dos**

El expreso de Hogwarts dejaba la estación de trenes en Hogsmeade, un lugar vetado para los alumnos ya que muchos pasajeros iban y venían todos los días, pero casi siempre con el mismo equipaje: comerciantes, mercancía y visitantes al pueblo mágico. Los magos sabían bien como moverse por allí, ya que aunque el pueblo fuese un centro turístico, no era nada nuevo, así que no era muy requerido el ir de visita. Sin embargo, los fines de semana en los que Hogwarts iba a pasear, era casi una fiesta por la cantidad de personas y ventas. En Las Tres Escobas estaban llenos todo el tiempo, Honeydukes debía reponer constantemente, y Zonko pedía suficiente material como para abastecer un regimiento de bromistas. Pero no nos salgamos del tema: El expreso de Hogwarts dejó la estación.

Nuestro rubio Malfoy de ojos grises se encontraba solo en el compartimiento. Pero no se engañen: no estaba solo porque Crabbe o Goyle se habían perdido, o porque Pansy estaba siendo entretenida por Blaise antes de llegar. Draco estaba solo porque quería. Punto. Y porque tenía muchas cosas importantes en las cuales pensar. Y para distraerse, y poner en orden sus ideas, se le ocurrió recurrir al diario.

"_Entrada número dos:"_

"_Empezaré por decir donde me encuentro y que hago, para que si alguna vez releo lo que estoy escribiendo, recuerde la situación en que me encontraba. Pues bien, estoy en el expreso en dirección a la plataforma Nueve y tres cuartos, o a casa. Si es que aún puedo considerar a la Mansión Malfoy como mi casa. Como me ha dicho mi padre, el señor tenebroso la ha elegido para que sea su cuartel general, y ahora cada reunión que tiene con los mortífagos la celebra en el comedor. ¡Habrase visto! En el mismo lugar en que debo comer, y aunque sean sangre limpia, son unos roñosos oportunistas que quieren algo de gloria, porque carecen del suficiente oro como para sobresalir."_

"_Además, antes de que termine el verano me habré unido a ellos. Y, aunque me beneficiaría apoyarlos, el señor tenebroso quiere apoderarse del mundo mágico por completo, y luego del muggle. No sé que podría suceder si es que llegara a pasar, pero estoy empezando a pensar en lo que sucedería con la gente del otro lado. Sí, yo estaría cómodo en mi butaca de piel de dragón, ¿pero que hay de los muggles? ¿De los hijos mágicos de estos? ¿De…Jean? Cuando empiezas a pensar en lo que le podría suceder a tu mejor amiga –y es que aunque no sea oficialmente, figura como una-, recapacitas y ves que es lo que haces bien y lo que haces mal. Probablemente ni siquiera salga viva, con su carácter y ganas de ayudar. Y yo solo sé que si ella desaparece, quedaré perdido en la incertidumbre entre lo bueno y lo malo."_

"_Sin embargo, fuera de eso, tengo que ver si debo mantener el contacto con ella o alejarme completamente. Puede que le haga daño si sigo estando a su lado, con mi futuro como asesino y familia oscura, pero si me alejo puede que le haga aún más daño, destruyendo su confianza en los amigos y en si misma. Es lo más lógico. Pero, creo que tendré que ser cuidadoso con lo que escriba, ¿por qué debería hacer eso? Mí día a día es deformado con las necesidades y funciones de la casa, así que no todo sería un paseo por el campo, y definitivamente eso no lo tiene que saber ella. Como la cena de Nagini o los encuentros de diferentes mortífagos con muggles o traidores a la sangre de su pasado. Ahora pienso que, si Jean apareciera en esa mesa, me desmayaría en una actitud poco masculina, o quedaría en shock. Y eso sería porque todos sabemos el final de cada uno de ellos."_

"_Creo que eso es todo. Luego seguiré escribiendo más acerca de Jean, o la Mansión probablemente. Si alguna vez esto termina, me gustaría saber que pensaba yo cuando tenía mi edad. Y así tendría una crónica exacta de las cosas tanto objetiva como subjetivamente. Fin entrada número dos"_

"_PD: Ya encontré un seudónimo para ella, Jean. ¿Pero de qué le escribiré? Punto pendiente."_

* * *

><p><em>¡Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en meses! Pero la verdad es que el capítulo anterior me salió muy largo y seguramente empalagoso. Pero bueno, es el último que encontráran dulce de esa manera. Luego, mezclaré lo dulce de las palabras y los sentimientos con el horror de la guerra y la frialdad de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Llegará el verano más oscuro que haya existido en la memoria de estos muchachos, y muchas sorpresas se develarán antes de incluso llegar a la escuela mágica de nuevo. Pero bueno, ya vendrán esos capítulos.<br>Ahora, tengo una segunda entrada para el diario de Draco (la primera fue en el capítulo 6, ¿recuerdan?) y se explica sus preocupaciones actuales. No quise agregar más, ya que es tan solo una mirada hacia lo más práctico de su futuro, sin imaginar opiniones posibles o algo así. Aún le falta probar un poco de realidad. Pero bueno, eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.  
>A propósito, este es el fin del primer ciclo de Opción. El ciclo dulce en el que se conocieron y se hicieron amigos que pelean todo el tiempo. El Slytherin burlón y la Gryffindor temperamental, ambos de ingenio agudo. Ahora viene el siguiente ciclo. ¡Nos vemos, y ahora el agradecimiento y dedicatoria!<br>_**Agradeciendo y dedicando a:****ConAmor – sailor mercuri o neptune – EmzF – lucia23 – Piem – Rowina Ravenclaw**

**Mil besos  
>Casey Malfoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2208/2012_  
><em>Es corto, sí, pero quería mostrar ese punto de vista: el lado de Draco. Al escribir, este Draco es bastante poético, y se conecta lo mejor que puede con sus emociones. Como se puede ver, luego de cambiar su perspectiva hacia Hermione, ha descubierto que quiere tener a ese alguien especial en quien pueda confiar. Alguien que lo pueda mimar –a la manera de Hermione, obviamente-, y con quien pueda ser él mismo. ¿Qué tal? Mil besos, Casey =)<em>


	10. Meanwhile

_Opción_

**Capítulo 10  
><strong>**Meanwhile**

_3 horas antes_

Mientras que Hermione y Draco se despedían a escondidas del mundo por un largo tiempo, habían otras parejas que no lo iban a pasar bien tampoco. Por lo menos, no hasta que pasara el 31 de Julio, como era el caso de Harry y Ginny. Y ellos también tenían su historia.

Ginny había empezado el curso a buscar a su hombre perfecto, ya cansada de que su amor platónico no la tomara en cuenta. Se había decidido el año pasado, poco después de principio de año, y había empezado a salir con Michael Corner, un chico guapo que le atraía. Se le notaba contenta con su relación, e incluso Ron parecía aprobarla, pero a final de año cortaron. Para ese entonces, Harry se había dado cuenta de que, cada vez que pensaba en Ginny junto con su "novio" o viéndolos juntos, el hipogrifo de los celos se afilaba las garras en su estómago –aunque en ese entonces aún no lo identificara como tal-. Ella era demasiado independiente y madura como para aceptar que se molestaran por tonterías con ella, o que le reclamaran sin razón, así que si Harry se ponía con una mala actitud por tan solo verla, Ginny lo devolvía a su lugar rápidamente, lo cual hacía que se interesara mucho más en ella, dándose cuenta de que ella era indiscutiblemente bella, y con una personalidad avasalladora. Y no era secreto de que los Potter caían por las pelirrojas.

Harry, sin decidirse por enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo, y además por alguien que no le prestaba atención, se repetía a si mismo que sus reacciones de celos eran completamente normales, porque habían prácticamente crecido juntos, y él era casi otro hermano más de Ginny. ¡Y ella tenía novio! No podía irrumpir en una relación de esa manera. Por eso, el joven Potter dejó pasar casi todo el sexto año entre sufrir por el amor –de seguro- no correspondido, ignorar sus sentimientos ahogándolos en el fondo de su mente, y asesinar con el pensamiento a todo ser masculino –exceptuando a sus hermanos y a si mismo- que se acercara más de lo aceptable a Ginny.

Pero gracias a una serie de desafortunados eventos, se encontró a si mismo besando a Ginny en una celebración de un partido de Quidditch. Después de que ella cortara con su nuevo novio, Dean Thomas, Harry seguía pensando que estar con la pelirroja estaba mal, porque sería un asalta-cunas, un depravado, un… ¡traicionador de confianza! Y como eran adolescentes, vivían eso como lo más dramático de sus vidas. Así que, luego de negarse a si mismo todo lo que sentía, demostró a todo el mundo sus sentimientos, aunque se arriesgara a ser despechado o rechazado por su amada. Pero todo salió bien. Y, por primera vez, Harry tenía su primera relación amorosa, y sentía que su corazón iba a rebosar de felicidad.

Por naturaleza, Ginny era muy tierna. Y lo demostró con Harry, haciendo lo que quería sin tener un límite, pero correspondiendo eso con la atención que él requería y necesitaba. Por primera vez, tuvo una relación que no fuera tormentosa o estúpida, porque ambos eran compatibles. No se querían ir a dormir, porque por primera vez la realidad era mejor que sus sueños.

_-¡Vamos, Harry! –le llamaba Ginny, corriendo por las calles de Hogsmeade y dejándolo atrás. Era primavera, pero aún hacía frío, y la menuda pelirroja llevaba un juego de bufanda y gorro dorados, siendo así un ícono de Gryffindor viviente.- ¡Eres tan lento!_

_Harry la escuchó reír. Estaban solos por esa parte, porque era demasiado temprano, y querían pasar todo ese día, juntos. No les apetecía pasar por Madame Pudipié, y Honeydukes estaba llenándose por momentos, así que pasarían luego. Aunque amaban el Quidditch, no iban a pasar a ver escobas voladoras, y el bar de las Tres Escobas estaba demasiado concurrido como para ser un lugar personal. Así que luego de pasean un rato, decidieron ir a hacer una visita a la Casa de los Gritos. Y como en un descuido Ginny se había escapado en una carrera, Harry la seguía. Pero no era tan rápido como ella, quien corría con todas sus fuerzas para que no la alcanzaran._

_-¡Espera! ¡Ginny, no te muevas que ya te alcanzo! –le dijo de vuelta, acelerando para poder llegar junto a ella. No le tardo mucho, porque tenía las piernas más largas, y Hogsmeade ya se acababa. No era un lugar demasiado grande, y ellos estaban ya en las afueras. Ginny, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, se detuvo, esperando a que Harry llegara a su lado._

_-Es un lugar tan tranquilo. –comentó Ginny cuando Harry la hubiera alcanzado, jadeando._

_-Hace frío._

_-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? Creo que ya no tan solo necesitarás anteojos… -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry, conociendo esa lengua Slytherin en su pequeña leona, tan solo rio. Y Ginny, sin poderlo evitar, le secundó._

Pero ahora era verano, y se debían separar un mes. ¿Y quien desea separarse de la persona que hace felices tus días? Además, el que él se fuera con los Dursley para ser ignorado cuando podría estar jugando y amando a Ginny era desalentador. Y el que ella fuese molestada por los demás en su casa cuando podría estar con su novio –además de defender a Harry de que lo molestaran- también la hacía suspirar de resignación. Estaban frente a frente, fuera de la sala común, completamente solos. Planeaban despedirse, y querían que fuera un momento a solas, completamente suyo.

-Es el momento del adiós.

-Harry, amor, sabes que te voy a besar como si no fuera un mañana en la estación nueve y tres cuartos para que las demás sepan que sigues siendo mío… y tal vez para que Fred y George te digan algo. –terminó riendo. A veces hacía ese tipo de comentarios, y Harry había aprendido a que no los decía en serio, y que debía reírse nada más, lo que hizo.

-Pero sabes que te enviaré cartas con poemas cursis de amor que a ti no te van a gustar, que diré cosas bobas sobre enamorados de las que te burlarás, que te diré unas cuantas verdades sobre mi estadía en la casa de mis tíos y que al final pondré un solitario "te amo" con el cual te derretirás y al que responderás "yo también".

-No lo sé. –Ginny pareció pensárselo, moviendo inconscientemente su melena pelirroja, lo que hizo que su aroma a flores le llegara a Harry, quien secretamente inhaló para mantenerlo en su mente el mayor tiempo posible.- Tal vez me burle solamente, y no te diga algo romántica hasta que vuelvas a mí.

-Me extrañarás y me enviarás una carta antes de que yo siquiera empuñe una pluma. –le respondió, pero dándole un abrazo, rodeándola y escondiéndola del resto del mundo. Ella, quien no podía resistirse a un detalle así, tan solo le besó en el cuello suavemente, con ternura. Aunque no lo dijera mucho, lo amaba como a su propia vida, y a ambos les gustaban los momentos así. Con lentitud, Harry elevó el rostro de Ginny y rozó sus labios con los de ella, para luego surgir un beso más apasionado, en el que transmitían sus sentimientos, tanto los buenos –como el amor y el cariño, además del deseo- como los malos –el extrañar al otro y sentir la soledad-.

Uno de los relojes más cercanos les indicó que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y que debían ir a desayunar para inmediatamente ir al expreso de Hogwarts. Se separaron, pero sonrieron felices el uno con el otro. Tenían al otro por el momento, y no por separarse pronto iban a ser infelices en todo el tiempo que les quedara.

-Creo que ya es hora de bajar al Gran Comedor. –susurró Ginevra sobre los labios de su novio.

-Siete pisos valen la pena cuando te tengo aquí. –respondió, y tomándola suavemente de la mano, se dirigieron a la escalera. Aunque fueran el blanco de miradas indiscretas y de personas celosas, no les importaba. No necesitaban besarse para establecer su cariño, o rozarse para sentir al otro. Con el fijar esos ojos verdes en los castaños era más que suficiente, y así seguiría siendo por el resto de sus vidas. Si sobrevivían a esa guerra, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento si la frase del final fue de mal gusto, pero me explico: Ellos no tomaban tan en cuenta la guerra en momentos como ese, en que se aman tanto que nada más importa. Así que, si no le di la seriedad suficiente, culpen a la acaramelada pareja. Y si fue muy dulce y para causar diabetes, lo lamento… pero así me imagino a la pareja, sus razones y ¡vamos! Que son adolescentes y todo lo viven a) por primera vez y b) con todo el corazón.<em>

_Y lamento si fue muy corto, pero me comprometí a subir un capítulo el jueves, y empecé el jueves (hoy es madrugada de viernes, 0:49). Y si quieren una explicación lógica de Ron/Lavender, por qué se besan tan apasionados y porque Ron ama a una chica no-tan-inteligente como Hermione… ¡pídanmelo! (Porque me voy a poner a escribir el capítulo respecto a como lo había planeado en solo Dramione, y si me lo piden, puedo agregar un capítulo como este sobre Ron y Lavender). Como me dijeron que sería ¿más interesante? Si me incluía con otras parejas de manera simultanea, pues voy a agregar capítulos o apartados en los capítulos en los que se verá el avance y problemas de los diferentes tipos de relaciones._

_Agradezco profundamente los reviews de: __**ConAmor**__ (¡HOLA!) y __**Lucille**__ (¡Gracias! Aquí está lo prometido: un capítulo Harry/Ginny, y si quieren un próximo Ron/Lavender. ¡Besos y bienvenida!)_

_Mil besos, Casey Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>2208/2012  
>Aw… ahora recuerdo porqué amo la pareja HarryGinny. No, no es mi especialidad hacer estos capítulos sobre ellos dos, ni tampoco sé si pude tomar bien la esencia de ambos personajes, pero de que me gusta la manera en que ambos son y sienten… una de mis parejas favoritas :3 Mil besos, Casey_


End file.
